


Ten Weeks

by BelleAmant



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: "The Aishi CurseTM", Alternate Universe - Royalty, Better name than my first fic though?, I just wanted princess Ayano to be a thing???, I've been on this site for nearly a year and STILL don't know how to tag my stories, Male Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 79,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmant/pseuds/BelleAmant
Summary: "Ten weeks. Ayano Aishi has ten weeks to choose her husband. Ten weeks to feel, to fall in love, to choose her future partner with whom she will rule over all of Akademi Kingdom."A story in which Ayano is a princess trying to fall in love and break the stupid curse that leaves all Aishi women practically emotionless. Fun.
Relationships: Ayano/???, Ayano/A rival
Comments: 80
Kudos: 134





	1. Week One, Sunday

Week One, Sunday

Ten weeks. Ayano Aishi has  _ ten weeks _ to choose her husband. Ten weeks to feel, to fall in love, to choose her future partner with whom she will rule over all of Akadami Kingdom. 

And the clock is already ticking, her first suitor arriving tomorrow. A prince, coming from a neighboring kingdom, hoping to create an alliance, or win her heart, or… something.

Ayano isn’t sure, but she doesn’t feel ready. She doesn’t feel anything, to be quite honest, but that’s to be expected. 

The Curse of the Aishi bloodline, here to make Ayano’s life more difficult than it needs to be. How exhausting. 

Ayano feels as if she’s fooling herself, as if this is just a dream that she will soon wake up from. Because it  _ has _ to be, right? There’s no  _ possible _ way her mother, her own mother, would force her to choose her partner for life in such a small amount of time. 

Who is she kidding? The conversation is still fresh in her mind, having only happened a few minutes ago…

_ \----- _

_ “Your Majesty,” her personal servant and ‘friend’, Raibaru, spoke through the door. “Your mother and father request your presence in the throne room.” _

_ Ayano opened her door then, looking to Raibaru with disappointment. “I thought we talked about this whole ‘your majesty’ thing, Raibaru.” _

_ “Right, your maj- Ayano,” Raibaru corrected with a small, bashful smile. “But let us not delay by talking over titles. Your mother seemed rather eager to speak with you, it would be wise to move with haste.” _

_ “Of course.” She stepped forwards, Raibaru followed. “You  _ really _ do not need to follow me right now, Raibaru.” _

_ “Right! I will, um, clean up your room!” Raibaru said, walking into the room that both of them knew would be spotless, as per usual.  _

_ “Why don’t you go make us something to eat?” Ayano suggested. “I know how much you like to bake.” _

_ “Really?” Raibaru brightened, then nodded. “As you wish, Ayano!” Then she was gone, leaving Ayano to roll her eyes at the orange-haired girl. _

_ Sure, the girl was nice to talk to, and was rather useful in multiple ways, but did she  _ have _ to be so formal all of the time? Sometimes Ayano just couldn’t stand all of the fake politeness she had to deal with… _

_ The throne room was empty when Ayano arrived. Well, empty except for the two rulers of Akademi, who sat perched on their thrones. Her mother beamed when she saw Ayano, her father looked somewhat apologetic. _

_ “You wanted to see me?” Ayano asked, stopping a few feet before her parents. _

_ “We’ve been talking, dearie, and we’ve come to a decision regarding the future. Regarding  _ your _ future, to be more precise,” her mother said, then gestured to a nearby chair that had been placed in advance. “Why don’t you take a seat?” _

_ She did. “What of my future?” Ayano asked simpy, and her mother giggled. _

_ “Ayano, dearest, you are turning eighteen in a little over two months. In ten weeks, you will finally be able to take over the throne, and your father and I will be able to step down at long last.” _

_ “I am aware,” Ayano assured her mother. “I am well ahead of my studies, and have passed every test that you have given me, along with all of the tutors you have brought in for me.” _

_ “We know,” her father replied kindly. “We’re proud of you, you’re going to be a wonderful queen. However…” he grimaced, and if Ayano could feel, she’d likely be worried over that look. _

_ Instead, she simply raised an eyebrow and repeated, “However?” _

_ “You can not rule alone,” her mother responded. “You must choose a husband.” _

_ “A husband?” _

_ “To be your king.” Her mother shrugged, as if it were expected. _

_ “But aren’t  _ I _ supposed to rule over Akademi?” _

_ “Yes, yes, but you need a king to rule with you.”  _

_ “Why? If I am fit to rule the kingdom, why must I rely on another to do so with me?” _

_ “Well, to be quite honest, it’s partly for tradition.” Her mother giggled, as if Ayano’s future was a silly joke.  _

_ “Partly.” _

_ “Well, yes. But also, some of the nearby kingdoms are rather...barbaric. No, that’s not quite the word…” _

_ “They’re sexist, to be blunt,” her father spat out. “They see a woman ruling alone, and assume they can just take over.” _

_ “So my husband would be, effectively, a safety precaution?” Ayano mused, then sighed at the synchronized nods from her parents. “I see. How long do I have to find my husband?” _

_ “Ten weeks,” her mother said, and Ayano paused. _

_ “You must be joking,” Ayano said, but her mother shook her head. _

_ “You must choose someone by your eighteenth birthday. If not, there are nearby kingdoms looking to forge an alliance, and I doubt they will be so kind as to let you rule Akademi so… independently.”  _

_ “Can I not just reject them?” _

_ “Ayano,” her father says, “you know that some of our neighbors are not as peaceful as we are, and even we are not a perfect kingdom. Their rulers are very self-centered, and would not be likely to take such a rejection lightly.”  _

_ Ayano grimaced. The idea of war coming down on her kingdom, all because Ayano might refuse a marriage proposal… “I see. I will… start searching for viable partners.” _

_ “Oh, don’t you worry about that!” Her mother cheered, the complete opposite of her serious father. “We’ve already started finding suitors for you! Quite a few men are already interested in you, dearie.” _

_ “Like who?” Ayano asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_ “Three princes, all well checked and suitable to rule with you, have responded positively to the idea of courting you, and each plan to come visit sometime in the next ten weeks.” _

_ “And, of course, it doesn’t  _ have _ to be a prince that you marry,” her father assured her. “Your happiness is in mind, we just wanted to find some options beforehand.” _

_ “Right,” as if she’d find happiness, but the sentiment is...appreciated, Ayano supposed. “When will the first prince be coming?” _

_ “Tomorrow,” her mother said. “So make sure to get some wonderful sleep and have your servant pull out one of your nicest outfits, because he’ll be here first thing in the morning!” _

_ “Of course.” Ayano stood up and left the room then, and walked back to her own room. _

_ \----- _

How wonderful. How perfect. Ayano paces around the room, glancing out the window periodically to watch the quickly setting sun. She should be sleeping, she knows this. She should get to bed and get some rest, or she may be tired and lackluster with her emotions tomorrow. She can’t risk driving away the prince, because what if he  _ is _ the one? What if he breaks the curse, and tomorrow becomes one of the best days of her life?

Or it’ll just be another boring day, where Ayano wishes that she could feel more than contentment, feel worse than boredom and apathy. 

A knock sounds on her door. “Your m- Ayano!” Raibaru calls out. “I made cookies.”

Ayano opens the door, her servant smiling up at her. “Come on in,” Ayano says with a pasted on smile. 

“How did the talk go?” Raibaru asks, setting down the tray and sitting down in a nearby chair.

Sitting on her bed, Ayano sighs. “Well…”

They talk for the next few hours, and while Ayano may miss some sleep, she at least feels a little bit better with the orange-haired girl’s reactions and undying support.

The night ends with contentment, and thoughts on what is to come. 


	2. Week One, Monday

Week One, Monday

Ayano Aishi’s first impression of the prince?

He’s an insensitive, uncaring, unsympathetic  _ prick _ .

Okay, let’s be a little more rational about all of this, because Heaven knows that the prince sure won’t be. 

Ayano woke up with the rise of dawn to Raibaru’s knocking, the girl nudging open the door with her free hand, a tray with fruit and water held in the other. 

“You shouldn’t fill up before he arrives,” Raibaru had advised as she put down the tray. “I doubt your prince has eaten yet.”

The two ate together in relative silence, the only words coming from Raibaru as she asked, “So, would you like to wear the red or blue dress?” They hadn’t decided last night.

“Blue,” Ayano decided, and that was that.

An hour later, Ayano was sitting beside her father, dressed well in a dark blue gown, with her hair loose and lightly curled, and soft pink painted onto her lips and cheeks. The two remained in silence until, at long last, the prince arrived.

From the moment he stepped into the throne room, Ayano was unimpressed. He glared at the man who opened the door, yawned in her father’s face, and snapped at one of his own servants.

How...disdainful.

Breakfast was a sour sight, the prince awful at conversing, and barely remembering to thank her parents for allowing him to stay an entire week. The moment she could, Ayano excused herself to the library.

“I really  _ must _ be doing some studying,” Ayano claimed, and she couldn’t leave the room quick enough.

Ayano sighs as she enters the palace library, giving a polite nod to a servant who dusts some random artifact that sits on a nearby table. The young boy stumbles, nearly knocking over the object as he bows to her.

Ayano looks away, heading to the far back of the library, to her own little corner of the room. It’s hidden, unremarkable, with a plain table and chairs for Ayano to spend hours reading texts and learning all that she can. It’s her safe space, so to speak, where she can forget about curses and responsibilities, where she can fulfill a task without worry.

It gives her a purpose, learning. And it reminds her of a place not too far away, where another half of her becomes free and her one friend resides.

Perhaps she should visit him soon. It has been a few weeks since she last snuck away, even if only for a little while…

Her musings are cut off short by the man she wants to avoid most. The prince smiles awkwardly at her as he asks, “Is it alright if I sit here?”

Ayano sets down her book, one she had picked up without much thought, and nods. “Of course.”

“Thank you,” he says with yet another awkward smile, and then he sits. He seems uneased, eyes darting around the library, around her, not quite looking at her.

“Is something the matter?” Ayano asks at last, and he  _ flinches _ . 

“No, no. Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about,” he says, and then his face turns red. 

Ayano raises an eyebrow. “I can assure you, your  _ highness _ , that I am  _ much _ more than a pretty face.” And much less than a normal beauty, but Ayano doesn’t dare to tell him  _ that _ .

“That’s not what I meant!” He blurts out, face darker than before. “It’s just, I just-” His head slumps forwards, a groan coming out of him. “My apologies. I’ve… I’ve messed this up already, haven’t I?”

Interesting. Perhaps the prince can think of more than himself?

“What do you mean?” Ayano asks, the perfect picture of care and concern.

“I...realized that I did not act the best when I first arrived. I’m not very much of a morning person, to be quite honest, and I was still waking up when I reached your palace.” He blushes, looks away. “I wanted to apologize to you, but I suppose...I suppose I was nervous.”

“I see,” she says, and she does. It’s an honest mistake on his part, and perhaps she was too quick to judge him. “In this case, I suppose we had our own faults, inviting you here at such an early time. Perhaps we should have made later arrangements.”

His face falls, and he nods slowly. “Right. I understand. If that is the case, I will head back and-”

Oh. He misunderstands. Does he truly think she’s sending him away so soon? If Ayano could, she’d laugh.

Instead, she cuts him off and says, “But I suppose now is a better time? It is no longer quite so early, and you seem much more awake. Am I wrong?”

Startled, the prince shakes his head. 

“Then I suppose now is a good time to meet.” Lifting her hand, Ayano says, “I am Ayano Aishi, future queen of Akademi.”

Face lighting up, the prince stands and takes her hand. “It is an honor to meet you, Ayano Aishi of Akademi. I am Osano Najimi, prince and future king of the Orenji Kingdom.” He places a kiss to her hand, then looks up to her. “What would you like to do now, princess Ayano?”

She hums, then smiles back. “Would you like to take a look around the palace grounds with me?” 

He beams, practically lighting up the room. “I’d like that.”

“If that is the case,” she stands, and gestures for him to rise as well, “let us go. There is much to see, so we should start right away.” 

“Of course,” Osano offers his arm quickly, and Ayano takes it gently. “So, where to first?” 

They start in the library, because that simply makes sense. Ayano shows him around, pointing out the wonderful view they get from the windows.

“It’s lovely,” Osano says. “You can see all of the garden from here.”

“Perhaps three quarters of it, but you’re close enough,” Ayano corrects, and Osano looks at her oddly.

“There’s such a great view here, why do you sit in such a dark and isolated corner?”

“It’s my place to find some quiet in my daily life,” Ayano responds, then taps on his arm as he nods. “Come on, there’s so much more to see.”

She pulls him all around the grounds. From the throne room and dining hall that he’s seen, all the way to the aforementioned garden and the knights’ training arena, hours go by with the two seeing all that they can.

Finally, Ayano brings him to the sleeping quarters. “You will be sleeping in one of these rooms.” Turning, she gestures down another hall. “My room is at the end of that hall, so I am not too far, should you need me.” Facing him, Ayano is met with one of the darkest blushes she’s ever seen. “Is something the matter?”

“You- you want me to go to your  _ room _ ?” Osano gets out at last, and Ayano pauses.

“Yes? Is something wrong with that?” 

“But you’re-” he gestures to her, “and I’m-” a gesture to himself.

Ah.

Dryly, Ayano states, “Osano, I  _ assure _ you that I will not be indecent in there.”

His face, somehow, gets darker. “I was not trying to imply-”

“I know,” she interrupts calmly. “I appreciate the sentiment, but you have no need to worry.” She turns to leave, then tilts her head so that he may see the small smirk that she puts on. “And Prince Osano?” He nods slowly, gulping. “If you are here to pursue me, you best not be so easily embarrassed.” With a wink, she walks off, leaving the prince alone and flustered.


	3. Week One, Tuesday

Week One, Tuesday

The day starts with Raibaru’s questioning. Really, Ayano shouldn’t have expected anything else…

“The head chef said he was insulting,” Raibaru recounts as she pulls out a dress for Ayano, this one pink with white ribbons. “Apparently he didn’t even eat half of his meal before rushing off to who  _ knows _ where!” Her tone is harsh, eyes narrowed, and Ayano finds herself defending the prince.

“He left to find me,” Ayano states, and Raibaru’s mood switches immediately.

“Really? What did he say? What did he do?” She sets the dress on the chair, giving her full attention to Ayano.

“He apologized.” Ayano puts on a smile, looking to Raibaru. ‘Osano isn’t much of a morning person, and he was worried that he had upset me.”

Raibaru freezes, frowning slightly. “O...sano?” She gasps, face lighting up as a grin stretches across her face. “Oh, the prince! You two have already bonded, haven’t you?”

“I showed him around the palace.”

“So you spent a lot of time together already! What was he like? Is he sweet?” 

Ayano reaches for the dress, and Raibaru quickly stops her questions to help the princess put on the garment. “He was kind. Polite, too.” Contentment fills her. “Easily flustered, as well.” 

“Do you like him?” Raibaru asks bluntly, and Ayano forces a chuckle out.

“As a friend, yes. Very much.”

“And as a husband?” A giggle follows the words, the smaller girl eagerly leaning in to hear the answer as she ties Ayano’s dress snug to the noirette’s body. 

Ayano looks into her mirror, looks into her eyes; she sees nothing special. Sighing faintly, she pastes a smile onto her dull face, watching how her lips tug up. “I suppose we shall see, won’t we?”

_ \----- _

The first time she sees him isn’t until lunch. She’s called away from her studies by a servant, and is greeted with a rather pleasant sight when she reaches the dining hall. Osano sits across from her parents, chatting away happily. The young male is wide awake and much more cheerful than he was yesterday morning

‘It seems that the extra hours in the day truly help,’ Ayano thinks, missing the way her own mouth tugs up into a miniscule smile. Osano spots her and greets her right away, and then she takes a seat.

Lunch is...nice. Her parents seem happier, knowing that Prince Osano isn’t stuck up like they feared. They have no qualms with talking to him now.

“So, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?” Her father asks.

“I have to finish writing a letter to my father, but then I hoped to spend some time in the library- if the princess permits it, of course.” He looks to her, eyes bright with hope. 

“I’m sure she would be happy to have the company,” her mother assures immediately. “May I ask what the letter is about?”

“He’s thinking about forming a new trading deal with a group of traveling merchants, and wanted my advice.” Osano shrugs, then looks to Ayano again. “Would you truly like my company in the library?

Ayano… likes (?) how he looks to  _ her _ for permission. Not her mother, and surely not her father either. The simple action makes her feel content, and so she nods. “I’d be more than happy to have your presence around.”

And so he heads to the library when he is done with his letter. Seeing her deep in her studies, Osano grabs a book and begins to read beside her. 

It’s peaceful, and Ayano cannot help but smile as she reads. 

_ \----- _

Hours pass in silence, the only noise being the sound of pages turning. The day passes as Ayano studies, disappearing until Ayano finds herself tired and hungry. At last, she sets down her book.

It’s been a productive day, at the very least. 

“It should be time for dinner soon,” Ayano says to Osano, who hastily looks away from his book. “Would you like to stay here for a while longer, or would you rather join me on the walk to the dining hall?”

“Join you!” He blurts, shoving himself out of his seat. Then he coughs, cheeks pink. “I mean, I would like to join you.” 

And so he does, her arm wrapped loosely around his as he tries to lead her to the dining hall.

He gets lost quickly, and Ayano ends up taking the lead. She points out the path as they go, and Osano nods along with every direction change.

Because of their delay, her parents are already seated at the table by the time Ayano and Osano arrive.

“And I was starting to wonder if I should send for you,” her mother comments. “I thought you two may have been distracted.” A smile on her lips, the unspoken words ‘with each other’ are clear. 

Osano blushes, face darker than his orange hair, and Ayano schools her face. Best to play clueless in times like these, she supposes. Best not to show favoritism to an idea like  _ that _ , lest she gives the prince false hope too soon. Best not to think of the idea, and to assume that the prince won’t, either.

But she feels his eyes on her, his gaze that stays on her face even when she isn’t looking back...and she wonders.

And she wonders all through dinner.

And she wonders as she lays in bed, hours later. Because it’s clear, all so crystal clear that  _ he  _ has fallen for her, that he is  _ still _ falling for her with every passing moment they spend together. (As if the blushing could mean anything else.) 

But can  _ she _ fall for  _ him _ ?

She truly does not know, and that makes her feel… discontent. 


	4. Week One, Wednesday

Week One, Wednesday

Ayano rises with the sun, and to a note slipped under her door. Curious, she gets out of bed and grabs the note, opening it carefully and inspecting its contents.

‘Ayano,

Would you care to join me for the day on a ride through the town? I’d love to see the nearby area, and the people who call Akademi their home, and I’d be grateful to have your company and sense of direction so that I am not lost or alone. (I’d much rather  _ not _ have a repeat of yesterday, although I appreciate that you were there to save me from the maze that you call your home.)

~~ Yours truly, ~~

Thank you,

Osano

P.S. I’ll pack a lunch, should you agree.’

Ayano feels quite content, reading the message. Picking up a nearby sheet of paper and a feather pen, she dips the quill into a pot of ink and starts to write back.

‘Osano,

I’d be happy to join you, so that you may see the town in all of its glory. Meet me in the throne room at ten o’clock in the morning.

“Yours truly”,

Ayano Aishi’

She feels her lips tug up ever so slightly as she signs her name, sure that her final words will fluster the prince. She doesn’t revel in this alone, however, as Raibaru quickly enters the room, ready to help Ayano get ready for the day. 

“What’s that?” Raibaru asks, instantly drawn to the paper. 

“A message for the prince.” With a smirk, she asks, “Would you please deliver this to  him? If he does not respond to your knocking, just slip it underneath the door.”

“Of course! Right now, or…?” She trails off, looking to Ayano’s closet. “Would you like my assistance first?”

Ayano chuckles. “I do believe that I will be fine on my own for today.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll just go drop this off, and then I’ll tell you if he responds.”

“Thank you,” Ayano says politely, and Raibaru nods before rushing off, clutching the letter tightly.

Ayano turns back to her closet, humming lightly as she chooses an outfit.

‘Nothing too extravagant,’ she thinks, quickly ruling out her more... _ glamorous  _ outfits. ‘They’d likely get ruined with dirt. And yet, I cannot be too casual, or else…’ More options disappear, leaving a much smaller range of outfits to go between. After a few moments, Ayano pulls out a simple moss green dress, one that she can simply slip on. With practiced ease, the princess ties a small coin purse around her waist, then covers it with a large black ribbon, which she pulls taut so that it cinches and shows off the slight curves in her body. Ayano pulls her hair into a half updo, keeping her hair out of her eyes, but not too close to her ‘other’ look. Lastly, she puts on some black boots that disappear under the fabric of her dress, takes one final look in her mirror to search for imperfections, and walks out of her room.

Raibaru runs into her immediately.

“He is already up, your- Ayano!” Raibaru informs, beaming. “He said that ten is perfect, and he will talk to the cooks about preparing a meal.” She giggles. “I’m surprised that he was able to get all of that out, to be quite honest. Whatever you wrote on that letter sure did fluster him.”

Ayano smiles. “I’m glad to hear it.” Then she turns away, aiming to get in some studying before she goes. She pauses a few steps later, a thought striking her. “Oh! Raibaru, dear, please alert the stablehands that I will need Panther ready by quarter after ten, thank you.” And with that final note, she walks off. 

_ \----- _

Osano is already waiting in the dining hall when Ayano arrives at quarter to ten.

“ _ You’re _ wide awake,” Ayano points out, letting a small smile slip onto her face. “I’m surprised that you  _ can _ wake up this early in the morning.”

Osano sputters, face quickly brightening. “I- you- it’s  _ ten _ !”

“Not quite,” Ayano winks, “but if you’re ready, let’s head to the stables.”

“Right!” Osano offers his arm, and Ayano takes it.

The stables are the loudest area of the castle at the moment, but even now it’s still rather calm. Ayano releases Osano’s arm as she heads over to a nearby stablehand.

“Pardon me,” she starts, and the stablehand jumps to attention. “Is my horse ready?”

“Of course, your highness!” Snapping his fingers at another nearby boy, he yells, “Bring Panther over!” 

Ayano smiles as her black beauty walks over slowly, led by the second boy. Looking behind her, she sees Osano being greeted by a third boy, the reins of a beautiful white mare resting in his palms.

“Are you ready?” Ayano asks, and with a nod from Osano, she’s quick to hop onto her horse and lead him out of the stable. They ride for a few moments without any interruption, just leaving the palace grounds, until they finally reach the town.

The town is hustling and bustling from the very moment Ayano and Osano enter. All along the streets, Ayano sees children playing, the adults heading into work or buying goods. Ayano slips a small smile onto her face as she overlooks the town market- and it’s not for naught. A small lass, maybe nine years old, looks over and gasps. She tugs on her mother’s dress.

“Mum! Mum!” The little girl cries, eyes beginning to sparkle in a way Ayano’s never could. “It’s the princess!” 

Heads turn, and Ayano can only wave and greet people politely as she urges her steed to start walking, Osano following a few paces behind.

The townspeople get over their excitement for  _ her _ fairly quickly, all things considered. It probably helps that she comes by about once a month- as herself, that is. After a while, they’ll be fully used to her presence. They are already rather calm around her, if one factors in the slight shock that they feel seeing their future ruler out and about...

But Osano… Osano is  _ new _ . He’s unfamiliar, and so he gets all of their open stares, all of the hushed whispers and muttered wonderings that Ayano used to receive. He gets the shy glances from the little kids, the ones who aren’t quite sure how to react yet.

And one little boy breaks the silence, coming up to Osano and asking, “Are you Princess Ayano’s husband? Or just her suitor?”

He turns red, which isn’t surprising whatsoever. Ayano giggles gently, then takes the boy’s attention away.

“This is Osano, prince of the Orenji Kingdom. He is my friend.” 

“So he’s  _ not _ in love with you?” The boy asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Ayano giggles again. “It would seem so, would it not?” 

“Then… then can  _ I _ marry you?” He asks, and Ayano covers her hand with her mouth. Nearby, some of the mothers giggle.

“I’m afraid that I cannot,” Ayano says, forcing her tone to be sweet and light. “But I am sure you will find a wonderful princess of your own one day.”

The boy smiles. “Okay! Have a good day, princess!” And then he turns and races off, back to his mother, or perhaps his friends. Ayano looks away, urging Panther forwards once again. Osano follows, wordless as they go through the streets.

It is Ayano who brings up conversation. “I come here at least once a month,” she informs him. “So I know  _ most _ of the town like the back of my hand.”

“Most?” Osano asks.

Ayano nods. “Most. I know that there is a library a few streets to the left,”  _ of course she does _ , “and a farm right at the edges of the town, closer to the right side. I’ve never been to the farm, but I’ve heard the people of the town talk about it.” She lists a few more places as she leads him through the streets, telling him little tidbits that she’s heard from the townspeople.

Finally, Osano asks, “Is there anywhere in this town you  _ haven’t _ been? Other than the farm, I mean.”

Ayano hums, then shrugs. “Not that I can think of...oh!” She points to a nearby bakery. “I’ve seen this bakey many times,”  _ when coming back from the library _ , “but I’ve never actually had their food.”

“Well,” Osano says, stopping his mare. “I suppose we need to fix that.” Winking, he walks into the bakery. Ayano feels content as she waits, watching the bakery doors for the prince’s return. He doesn’t let her down, reappearing only three minutes later with a small paper bag in hand. 

“Where to next, Ayano?” Osano asks, and Ayano looks to the sky. From the sun’s high position, Ayano knows that it must be nearly lunchtime. They should probably find a place to eat...and Ayano has the perfect spot in mind.

“Follow me,” she says, and he does. Quiet, the two make their way to a nice, secluded area at the edge of the town. 

It’s one of her favorite spots. With a little pond and plenty of forest to hide underneath, it’s a nice little spot to hide away and disappear to. 

It’s Ayano’s secret hideaway...and yet she lets Osano follow her without so much as a word. Because Ayano doesn’t  _ truly _ have any sense of attachment to the little forest pond, doesn’t truly feel much when she gazes at the land that most have forgotten. 

She just feels  _ content _ . 

So without further ado, Ayano slips off of Panther’s back, letting the horse graze freely. She trusts him not to wander too far, trusts him to come back to her side, and so she releases the reins as she turns to face Osano.

He’s already looking right back at her, face pink like usual. She raises an eyebrow.

“Do you need assistance getting down?” Ayano asks, and the comment revives Osano from his stupor.

“No! No! I got it!” Proving his point, he swings his leg over and hops down. “What are we, no, where are we? What are we doing?”

“We’re eating lunch,” Ayano replies calmly. “And this is just a place I’ve seen before.” She shrugs, looking around at the land she’s seen far too many times. “No one seems to come here, so I do.”

“ _ You  _ do?” Osano asks, and she can hear him fiddling with his saddle bag as he pulls out their lunch.

“Occasionally.” She gets a small chuckle in return, and when she looks back over he’s making his way to her, bags in hand. 

“What do you do, sneak away from the castle?” He asks, tone joking. “I doubt that your parents would allow you to go by yourself- not that I’m saying you’re weak or anything, it’s just that some people can be selfish and evil and-”

“Yes.” Ayano nods, and Osano’s rambling stops cold.

“What?”

Ayano hums, letting a smile dance onto her face. “I sneak away from the castle.” She winks at him. “Sometimes you just need some peace and quiet, don’t you? A moment to breathe, to get away from, well,  _ everything _ ?”

He nods wordlessly, leaning closer.

“I do, too.” Ayano admits it openly, and it feels...not good, but contentment swells within her. “And the library can only provide so much fresh air. So I go here.”  _ And another place _ , but Ayano won’t admit everything to a man she knows so little of.

Luckily, Osano is willing to open up, too. “I...I understand. I like to slip away, too.” He chuckles. “When I was younger, I left home for a week. I wanted to, to sneak off into the woods and live out my days in there. No responsibilities to tie me down.”

Her heart beats with his, a moment of understanding forming between the pair. “What brought you back?” She asks, voice low.

He smiles, it’s strained ever so slightly. “I heard the townspeople. They were so  _ scared _ . They thought I’d been kidnapped, or killed, or-” He shakes his head. “I couldn’t do that to them. I couldn’t be that selfish. And so, at long last, I returned. The townspeople saw me alive and well, and they  _ rejoiced _ . I felt awful.”

Ayano doesn’t speak. Osano fills the silence anyways.

“So I never snuck off again.”

“So you just stay? You never get a moment of freedom?” Ayano asks, unsure how she  _ should _ feel, if she could.

“No, I still find moments to be completely alone. But I warn my parents that I’m taking an excursion first.” He looks to her, eyes searching. “I’m assuming that you don’t do that.” It’s not a question, and for once he doesn’t backtrack.

“I don’t.”

He frowns slightly, worried. “I see. I- I don’t expect you to change, I know that it’d still be...difficult...to get permission. But...be cautious? Please.” He looks down, finally pulling out their food. “The world is dangerous. I’d hate to hear that it caught you.”

Ayano opens her mouth to respond, but no words come out. She feels breathless, as if she just ran a marathon.

Osano looks back up, unaware of the way Ayano’s thoughts have disappeared, mind empty.

“Here,” he says simply, passing her some bread from the bakery. “Tell me if you like it.”

It’s some of the best bread she’s ever had in her life.

_ \----- _

Ayano leads the way back to the castle, listening to the chatter of the town as it thrives around her. Osano seems content, happy from the hours they’ve spent roaming the area. 

When they reach the stables, Ayano slips off of Panther with little more than a pat goodbye. She takes Osano’s arm, and he leads her back into the castle.

“Thank you for spending the day with me,” Osano says, blushing once more. “I enjoyed seeing the town with you.”

“The pleasure was mine,” Ayano responds dutifully...and she thinks that she means it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I only name the horse Panther because of the song from the Light Music Club? Perhaps. <3


	5. Week One, Thursday

Week One, Thursday

Ayano starts her morning the same as she usually does. She gets up, eyes blank as she yawns and stretches. Her gaze scans the room, searching for any changes. None can be found. No notes under the door, no Raibaru standing at her closet, nothing. So Ayano shrugs, taking a moment to watch the rising sun.

But only for a moment before boredom quickly overwhelms her, in its typical, dull way. Then Ayano meanders over to her closet, opening it without enthusiasm. She glances through her options, settling on a simple blue dress. She slips it on, tying the ribbon behind her back to the best of her ability.

Raibaru comes in and frowns. Apparently, Ayano still can’t tie bows well enough.

“Here, you- Ayano, let me help,” Raibaru says, already setting down whatever she held in order to assist the princess.

“Thank you,” Ayano says, annoyance prickling in her heart. Of  _ course _ it’s something as simple as  _ tying a bow _ that Ayano cannot master.

“Of course! It’s what I’m here for. My job is  _ literally _ to assist you.” Raibaru giggles, and with one last tug the ribbon is let go, resting in a perfect bow. “You don’t have to be great at  _ everything _ , you know?”

“No,” Ayano agrees, smiling fakely at her reflection. “I just have to be perfect at running a kingdom.” 

“Which you  _ will be _ ,” Raibaru stresses, then blushes. “Well, you already  _ are _ . With all of your studying and practicing and testing-”

“Which, no matter how much I do, is  _ not _ the same as actually running a kingdom,” Ayano interrupts, and Raibaru’s face darkens further. 

“Well, not exactly, but still! Ayano, you’ve put your heart and soul” Ayano holds back a snort, she’s not quite sure if she has either yet, “into your preparations to become queen! By the time your new crown is on top of your head, you’ll be ready.” 

Ayano stays silent, nodding passively. 

“And besides,” Raibaru continues, face darkening to a level that could rival Osano’s blushes. “You won’t be alone. You- you’ll have your future husband. And you’ll have the palace staff, with advisors and officials who have worked with your parents. And you’ll have your parents, to look to in case you truly need it. And you’ll have me.”

Ayano nods again, a quick burst of contentment filling her heart. “You’re right, Raibaru,” she agrees, and another burst shoots through her when Raibaru beams. “Now, I should probably head to the dining hall and eat some breakfast. I have a long day ahead of me.” Nothing but studying, if her memory serves correctly.

“Oh, of course!” Raibaru quickly moves out of her way. “Oh, and I brought this from the prince!” 

She hands over a wrapped bundle, then exits the room. Curious, Ayano opens it. A small baked good sits in the center, a tiny note accompanying it.

‘I saw this, too, in the bakery yesterday. It’s a prince biskit, but I thought it’d be fit for a princess.

Yours truly,

Osano’

Contentment surges through her, and Ayano smiles faintly at the food. She takes a bite. It tastes good.

Ayano wraps the treat back up, saving the rest for later, and makes her way to the dining hall. 

Osano and her parents are already there, the former half asleep and her parents already wide awake. Ayano can’t help but smile at the picture of polar opposites, and makes sure that the smile stays when her parents look over.

“Ayano,” her mother greets, and it’s hard to miss how Osano’s head whips up to see her, suddenly  _ much _ more awake. “How did you sleep?”

“Well, as per usual. How are you, mother?” 

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you,” her mother responds, just like always. “You have a long day of studying ahead of you, do you not?”

Ayano nods. “That is the plan. Unless something is changing?”

But her mother shakes her head, a smile sneaking onto her face. “No, no! I’m just wondering if it will be too lonely in there, all by yourself for the entire day.”

Ayano opens her mouth to speak, but Osano talks before she can.

“I had planned to go to the library, too,” he says. “Unless that interferes at all with your studying, Princess Ayano?” He looks at her, but he doesn’t seem nervous like he was last time. 

Perhaps it’s because he knows her answer by now. 

“I do not mind, Prince Osano,” Ayano says, using the same useless formality that he seems to only bring up when her parents are near. “Your presence is always welcome.” 

Osano’s only response is to blush and nod slightly, quickly facing his meal once more. Across the table, her mother giggles lightly. 

Breakfast is a quick, seamless affair, and then the prince and the princess are walking through the halls, heading to Ayano’s ‘beloved’ library. They talk of nothing, little thoughts popping into their heads and tumbling over their lips without pause to comprehend them, until at last they reach their spot in the library.

Their spot…

Ayano shoves the thought away for another time, taking her seat. She opens up one of her books, and Osano opens one as well. Work is quiet, but Osano’s presence seems to make everything go by faster. All too soon, the pair head back to the dining hall for lunch, then return back to the library just as quickly.

Hours pass in the blink of an eye, and Ayano is only snapped out of her studies by the sound of Osano closing his book.

“Ayano,” he starts, voice quiet, eyes down, and  _ that _ gets Ayano’s attention fully. 

“Yes, Osano?” Ayano responds just as quiet, setting her own book aside. 

“What are your plans for tomorrow?” He asks, still not looking her quite in the eyes.

“I do not know yet. Why? Is there something you would like to do?” She finds herself asking, wondering why the prince won’t look away from the table.

“If you do not mind, I would like to see the garden with you tomorrow.” 

“I’d be happy to show you around the garden.”

Finally,  _ finally _ , he smiles. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” She pauses, then asks, “Why do you look so downcast? Is everything alright?”

“Everything is perfect,” Osano says, and Ayano believes him. “That’s why I am so upset.”

“What do you mean?” Ayano asks, confused.

“Well, tomorrow is my last day here. Friday evening, I am set to leave Akademi to return to Orenji. Remember?”

Ayano  _ doesn’t _ remember, because she was never informed of when exactly Osano would be departing. So the news strikes Ayano hard, as she smiles awkwardly. “I was not informed of your exact departure date, my apologies.” She stands, and he does the same. “I suppose we just have to make the most of your final day with us then, don’t we?”

Smiling sadly, but with eyes sparkling of  _ something _ , Osano nods. Holding out his arm for her to take, he says, “Of course.”

She takes his arm, and despite their statements of making every moment count, the walk is silent.

A few hours later, Ayano is in bed, staring out the window at the sky. The night is calm, the stars twinkling gently, and it all seems so perfect. Normally, Ayano would feel so content, staring up at the neverending sea of lights.

But now?

Now her heart just squeezes, and Ayano feels anything but content. So she shuts her eyes and wills herself to sleep, promising herself a better tomorrow.


	6. Week One, Friday

Week One, Friday

It feels like a normal day, when Ayano first awakes. The sun is just peeking over the horizon, the birds are beginning to chirp, and the world is calm. 

But then Ayano remembers that Osano will be leaving in the afternoon, and the day feels different. Less content, less calm, less peaceful and serene. The calm falters, as if stuttering ever so slightly, hesitating.

It feels almost...sad. But Ayano cannot feel the same, so she only feels oddly annoyed as she pulls herself out of her bed, meandering over to her closet. She looks through her clothes without interest, nothing really appealing to her at the moment. 

She doesn’t even glance up when Raibaru enters, humming softly. 

“Good morning, Ayano!” Raibaru greets. “Do you need help choosing an outfit?”

Does she? “Sure,” Ayano agrees simply, stepping back so that her friend and servant can help.

Singing a gentle tune, the petite girl works quickly. Turning around, she holds up a soft, hibiscus red dress, with soft pink ribbon around the bodice and waist. “How about this?”

Ayano nods. “That will do.” She lets Raibaru do her work, slipping into the dress so that Raibaru can tie it up, until it’s so tight that Ayano can barely breathe. Fixing her hair into an elaborate updo, and painting her cheeks and lips pink, Raibaru puts her finishing touches onto the princess.

Looking in the mirror, Ayano looks pretty.

‘ _ Like a flower _ ,’ Ayano thinks, thinking of the colors. And then she smiles. 

“Raibaru?” Ayano asks, turning to look at her servant.

“Yes?”

“Do you think Osano would want a tour of the gardens?”

From Raibaru’s smile, Ayano knows that her idea is a good one.

A little over an hour later, Ayano is leading Osano to the palace garden. “I remembered that you seemed to like the view,” she admits, “when you first came into the library on Monday.”

Osano smiles gently, looking down at her with softer eyes than normal. “I did indeed like the view,” he agrees, and with how he continues to look at  _ her _ , Ayano isn’t quite sure which view he means. 

The garden is rather large, but it’s a great attraction of the Akademi Kingdom. Citizens travel across the entire land, some from other kingdoms entirely, to view the sea of flowers that her family has raised.

Flowers have always been important to the Aishi family. Since as far as Ayano can remember, every Aishi woman has adored the garden, adding their own flower to the land to leave a message for the future. Her mother chose red chrysanthemums, her grandmother left white heathers, and many more generations laid their own mark on the garden, their own meaning blended into the earth for future Aishi women to see. 

_ “It’s a place to feel safe,” her mother said once, oh so long ago. “A place to know that you  _ will _ break the curse, even if you don’t believe it quite yet.” _

_ “How do you know?” Ayano had asked, staring at the neverending field of color.  _

_ “Because I came here throughout my childhood. Whenever I felt nothing-” not hopeless, not sad, but  _ nothing _ \- “I always came here. I looked at all of these flowers, and I  _ knew _.” _

_ “Which one was yours?” Ayano asked, searching for the flower that was her mother’s, the one that meant everything her mother would leave behind.  _

_ “Here,” her mother took her little hand, leading the girl to a patch of red flowers.  _

_ “What are they?” _

_ “Chrysanthemums.” Her mother smiled, and it looked so real that Ayano wished she could feel the same joy.  _

_ “What do they mean?” _

_ “Love.” _

Throughout the years, Ayano realized that  _ most _ of the flowers stood for that. Love. The garden consisted mostly of reds, pinks, and whites, all for that very love that all Aishi women searched for so desperately. The very love that Ayano hopes to find. 

“It’s beautiful,” Osano whispers, and Ayano is unsure when their voices dropped, when they started talking in the first place. Caught up in her own head, the noirette lets Osano go as he pleases.

_ “And I’ll have my own spot one day?” Ayano asked, not quite hoping, but not quite feeling anything bad. _

_ “Of course, dear,” her mother reassured. “The day you break the curse and can feel fully, you’ll know what to choose. Most of us had our flowers planted during our wedding day.” _

Ayano looks over the beds of flowers, all separated by type. She wonders what flowers will even be left to choose from.

“Why is it empty over here?” Osano asks, pointing to an empty area. It looks so bland, with nothing to cover its land but simple grass.

“That’s for the future,” Ayano says, slipping a smile onto her face. “Each Aishi woman gets to add a flower to the garden on the day of their wedding, and a whole section is dedicated to that flower alone.”

Osano hums, nodding. He looks at her. “And do you know what type you plan to add?”

_ Maybe something orange. _ The words pop into her head, but Ayano keeps them shut inside. 

Her smile becomes a little more sincere as she shrugs, however. “I’m not quite sure. I still have a while before I get married, of course.”

“Right. Of course.” Osano is as pink as half of the flowers in the garden as he looks away, then he looks back. When they lock eyes, he smiles sweetly. It feels like a blow to the chest, but a good one.

Ayano smiles, feeling a little out of sorts.

“Ayano,” Osano starts again, and they start to walk back to the palace. By now, they’ve toured the entire area, having spent at least two hours just roaming the garden from one end to the other. “I’d like to start by saying that this has been one of the best weeks of my life.”

Ayano wants to speak, but she doesn’t know what to say. Instead, she merely looks at him, encouraging the orange-haired prince to continue.

“When I first arrived, I made the worst impression I could  _ possibly _ give. I was worried that you’d send me away when I went to the library, worried that you’d despise me and want nothing to do with me...but you did the opposite. You gave me a second chance, and I’ll forever be grateful that you let me in.”

He clears his throat awkwardly, and they turn as they move around a patch of gardenias. 

_ Secret love _ . Ayano doesn’t state their meaning.

“I came here on a whim,” Osano admits bashfully. “Your parents had mentioned that you were...you were looking for a suitor, and I thought it’d be interesting to meet you. I thought it could be a fun week, that we could get to know each other and see where it went.”

He blushes. “I didn’t expect to fall so quickly. But you, Ayano...you’re astounding. You’re patient, and polite, and kind, and smart, and...and it’s impossible to  _ not _ fall for you. You understand the need to get away, and yet you’re so selfless that you come back to your kingdom nonetheless. Ayano, you’re a wonderful young woman, and you’ve stolen my heart in a week.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Ayano admits. 

“I didn’t expect an answer. I  _ don’t _ expect an answer.” Osano smiles, and it’s a little pained but it’s so open and sincere that Ayano feels a little more than content. “I just wanted to get that out in the open...and I wanted to ask if you will do me the honor of giving me a  _ chance _ .”

“I will,” Ayano says without hesitation, without thinking or pondering over the right thing to say. Because she knows, in the end, this is the way she should answer, whether her heart or her duty pushes that answer she is yet to be sure. 

“You will,” Osano breathes out, and his eyes light up with love. “Thank you, Ayano. I’ll do my best to visit again, although it likely won’t be for weeks. I’m due to take over Orenji soon, and I have to prepare for that- but I’ll write to you! I’ll write you letters as often as I can, and I’ll tell you about my kingdom and you can tell me more about yours...if that’s alright?”

“That’s perfectly alright,” Ayano assures the prince, and he sighs, relieved.

“Thank you,” he says once more. “You won’t regret it.”

And hours later, when Osano is riding away, and Ayano is being left behind...she knows she won’t regret the future correspondence from him.

But she does regret his departure, even if it’s just because she’ll miss the company.

Especially if it’s because he means more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, the first week is over!  
> Also, here's a note for my update schedule: My goal is to update every other day. Currently, I have the first three weeks written, and I'm halfway through the fourth. This story is a priority of mine, however it is not *the* priority story right now (the other one is for a different fandom, but I've yet to start posting it. I'm waiting until I finish a *different* story [which IS being posted, it's nearly complete] before I start showing it to the world). So if I lag behind in my writing, updates will likely be a bit more stilted. (The goal is, as I said, to continue this every other day routine, but it may break if I don't have enough to post in time.)
> 
> Luckily, updates should *never* take more than a week to come in. This is because I plotted out the *entire* story already. Yep, all ten weeks are planned out. I look forward to writing the story, even if it's a bit slow-going. I hope you can all sit through the wait!! <3


	7. Week Two, Sunday

Week Two, Sunday

Waking up, Ayano decides that she doesn’t want to be a princess for the day.

So she isn’t. 

Realistically, she knows that this decision means little. Tomorrow, of course, she will be right back in her corner in the palace library, studying away and being tested and questioned. Today, she knows, was planned to be off, much like every other Sunday before. Her parents, much like their ancestors and the ancestors of each and every Akademi citizen, understand the need to take a day off. The city will be louder than ever, she knows, with the majority of the city taking their day of rest- or, for some, a day to wander and play, a day to be free and do whatever the heart commands.

And Ayano’s heart commands that she leave the palace behind, so she does.

It’s simple work. Raibaru is off, just like always. At first, the servant had stuck by Ayano’s side, but the noirette forced the petite girl to take the day off. 

_ “If I don’t have to work,” Ayano said, for the hundredth time no doubt, “then you don’t either.” _

_ “But your highness!” Raibaru protested, still new, still stubbornly clinging to that formality that Ayano desperately tried to break. _

_ But Ayano used it against Raibaru in that moment, a small victory. “You  _ are _ my servant, aren’t you?” Ayano asked, eyes narrowed and taunting. “So it’s your duty to do as I ask.” _

_ “But I-” _

_ “Go. Rest.” _

_ “But what if you need me to do something?” _

_ “Then I will simply do it myself.” Ayano shrugged. “I am not helpless, you know. Just busy. But today I am not stuck with dozens of royal tasks, so I can focus on the ones that you usually perform- and you can relax.” _

_ “I…” with a heavy sigh, Raibaru relented. “Of course, your highness. I will see you tomorrow morning.” _

_ “Of course,” Ayano said, and that was the last time she saw Raibaru on a Sunday morning. _

With her servant out and about, Ayano knows that she’s safe to depart whenever. No one ever checks on her, assuming that she is shut away in her room like she always was, or roaming the palace, unable to be found. All that matters is that she is in her room by Monday morning, and no one is the wiser.

This is why Ayano is able to move with ease, slipping over to her closet. This is why Ayano is able to dress without worry, pulling on a light yellow dress that does nothing to call attention to her. This is why Ayano is content as she pulls up her hair into a ponytail, leaving some of her hair in the front to frame her simple face. This is why Ayano nearly smiles as she leaves her face clean of makeup, letting her natural beauty play as a disguise.

Tying a small coin purse around her waist, and then covering it with a white ribbon to serve as a belt, Ayano is ready to head to town, a single destination in mind.

The library.

The path is simple, Ayano walking it with the ease of one who goes the same path at least once a month, usually once a week. She waves to those who she passes, and they wave back politely. Nobody stares, nobody gawks, nobody questions her presence. Nobody recognizes her, dressed so plainly. It’s the best disguise, because it’s so simple. 

And who would expect their princess to be sneaking out, anyways? It’s not like anybody is looking for her, looking for a princess dressed in common clothes. So Ayano slips through the crowds, elusive and unnoticed.

She reaches her destination, and opens the door gently.

Her closest friend spots her immediately.

“Aya,” he says, voice carrying the very enthusiasm she’s come to look forward to. Her heart fills with contentment, hearing her simple nickname.

“Hello, Taro,” she greets in return, looking about the nearly empty library. A couple of young women peruse the back of the library, interested in a few options. ‘Aya’ keeps an eye on them as she walks over to the sole librarian. 

“How are you? It’s been a busy week, huh?” He asks, words vague. 

“Yes. We had a...visitor. He just left Friday evening.” Her heart squeezes ever so slightly, but she smiles nonetheless.

“Ooh, a male?” One of the women inquires, sidling over with a book in hand. “Taro, you  _ must _ watch out if your dear Aya is having  _ company _ over.”

Taro chuckles lightly, face darkening ever so slightly. “Inkyu, please. Aya can have visitors whenever she pleases, regardless of who they are.”

“So, he does not deny that she is his dear?” The other questions, a coy smile rising up her face.

“I have already answered this for months, Sakyu. Aya is a dear friend, but she is not my dear.” Taro shakes his head, but he still smiles. “Have you two found what you are looking for?”

“I suppose,” Inkyu pouts. “Although I do wish you two would simply marry already. You are rather close, and I’m sure you’d be happy together.”

Ayano giggles, smiling lightly. “Thank you, Inkyu, Sakyu, but Taro and I both want to marry for love, not simply settle.”

“So if you fall in love…” Sakyu prompts.

“If we fall in love, I suppose I’ll marry him on the spot,” Ayano says with a wink, and that satisfies the two. The sisters bid their farewells and leave, leaving the librarian and the secret princess alone.

Turning to Taro, Ayano asks, “Do you think they have a bet running?”

Taro snorts, moving to put away a few books. “Oh, I have no doubt that they do. Remember, princess, the only time they see ‘you’ is with  _ me _ .”

“Well, they do only see me once a week.” Ayano laughs. 

“I’m sure if they knew the truth,  _ Aya _ , they’d be far too flustered to even suggest us being  _ friends _ .”

He might just be right, but there’s no way to be sure. After all, Taro is the only person in the town who knows Ayano’s true identity. He’s the first person she spoke to when sneaking about, the first friend she truly made. He helped her to hide better, coming up with the nickname to give her a new persona.

Ayano smiles, thinking of their first meeting. It was rather awkward, as Ayano wasn’t very great at socializing, but they connected.

He knows all of her secrets by now, a few years after their initial introduction, and Ayano  is grateful that she has such a close confidant. It’s nice to be able to speak with someone about everything, from her curse to her duties as a princess.

“Anyways, Aya,” Taro continues, pulling the noirette out of her head, “what all has been happening this week? The town has been going crazy over royalty these past few days, saying something about a prince?” He glances back at her, eyes searching for an answer. “What was that all about, do you know?”

Sighing, Ayano slumps against the front counter. “My parents are trying to find me a husband. The prince that everyone is talking about is my first suitor.”

Taro freezes, looking at her oddly. “They’re marrying you off?”

“No? I’m staying here, Taro.”

“Then why do you need a husband?”

“If I want to be Queen, I have to have a husband. I’m not allowed to take over if I’m single, it’s a rule for the Aishi line.” She shrugs, looking down. “There’s too many...aggressive kingdoms...the concern is that a prince may be upset if I turn down an engagement offer, and will go to war with Akademi as a result.”

Taro huffs, eyes narrowed. “ _ Princes _ ,” he mutters, turning back to the bookshelves in order to replace some returned novels. “So you’re stuck looking for a husband...how? Are your parents choosing all of your suitors? How do they even decide?” 

“My parents have found...I believe it was  _ three _ princes who they deemed suitable.”

“Really? You have three chances to fall in love?” He looks aghast. “But what about the c-”

“I have three  _ princes _ to have a chance with,” Ayano interrupts to correct her friend. “But I may choose whoever I please. While I do have a limit of time, I am allowed to marry whoever I fall in love with. They  _ do _ want me to be happy, Taro.”

“I know,” he admits. “I just...wow. I never thought... _ marriage _ .” He frowns again. “Wait, a time limit? Ayano, how long do you have to choose a husband?”

Ayano hums. “Nine weeks.”

“That’s  _ it _ ?!” 

“I was informed last week. I was given ten weeks to make sure I fell in love and chose the right person.”

Taro looks ready to pass out, whether from shock or anger Ayano is unsure. Cautiously, she moves over to the librarian and steadies him, making him sit down at a table. She sits across from him, and he studies her face.

Finally, he asks, “Well, what did you think of your first suitor?”

Ayano smiles faintly, and it’s not forced. “He was nice. Awful at conversation in the morning, but he has a good head on his shoulders.”

“But he’s not the one?”

Ayano shrugs. “I am unsure yet. He confessed his love to me before he departed once more to go back to his kingdom, but I do not love him back. Not yet, at least. We agreed to send letters when possible, and I promised to do my best to give him a chance.”

“Huh. You really want this to work, don’t you?”

“I lose nothing by gaining a friend. Even if I do not fall in love, I gain a companion. And I can only lose by forcing him away. I did not expect an immediate attraction like my mother had with my father. I know that some Aishi women have taken weeks, or even  _ months _ , to finally feel love. I’ve heard that one of my ancestors took years, although that may have been an exaggeration…”

Taro places a hand on hers, cutting off her musings. “Well, I’m sure that you’ll break the curse and find the right guy in time. You’re unstoppable, Aya, when you put your mind to it.” 

Her smile grows, and Ayano nods. “You’re right. Thank you, Taro.” Giggling slightly, she says, “And if I can’t fall in love, maybe I’ll just marry you like the Basu sisters have suggested for so long!” 

Taro laughs, the serious mood fading away. “Aya, that’s the best idea you’ve ever had! But we have to invite them!”

“Of course. It’d be a nice, formal wedding. All of the most important monarchs would gather to see who I’ve chosen to marry, and then Inkyu and Sakyu would be wondering who they all were.”

“They’d spot your parents, and start to wonder just  _ who _ is getting married. Their invite would have to be special, and simply say ‘Aya is getting married, and invites you to her wedding.’”

“They’d think I’m marrying up the chain!” Ayano laughs.

“And then I’d walk up to the front and wait for you, and the room would go silent.”

“When my full name is announced-”

“They’d flip!” The two speak in unison, breaking down into giggles. 

Ayano smiles as the two fall into silence, more content than usual. Across from her, Taro smiles back, eyes crinkling with pure joy. It’s a nice, peaceful moment.

So, of course, it’s interrupted as the door opens. A familiar head of long, cyan hair pops in.

“Taro, do you know if you have a book on- oh!” She covers her mouth with her hand, embarrassed. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No, you’re fine Saki,” Taro says, standing up. “What did you need a book on?”

“No, no, it’s fine! I’ll just look for a bit, I’ll tell you if I need help. You two just go back to your conversation.” Quickly, Saki rushes over to a random bookshelf, as if they’ll forget about her just like that.

“Okay then,” Taro says, then looks back to Ayano. “It looks like I’ll have to help her find her book-”

“No you don’t!” Saki cries, then coughs awkwardly.

“-and I know most of the regulars come in soon, so I’ll see you next weekend?” Taro finishes calmly, and Ayano nods.

“Of course. I’ll see you soon, Taro.” She stands as well and moves to walk away, but a tap to her shoulder makes her pause.

Taro is still smiling his normal, gentle smile as he speaks in a hushed tone. “And I know we were just joking, Aya, but if you don’t find a suitable husband in time...I’m here.”

Ayano feels her eyes widen slightly as the words process. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course. You’re my dearest friend, Aya. I’d hate to see you stuck with someone who makes you unhappy.” 

If Ayano could, she would probably cry from those words. Instead she gives him a shaky smile, hugging him quickly. “Thank you, Taro.” Then she leaves, the words playing in her head on a loop. 

Shaking her head, she clears her thoughts and looks around. The town is alive, the sounds and scents mingling together to bring a sense of ease and comfort into Ayano’s soul. The scent of bread, especially, makes its way to her nose.

Looking down the street, Ayano spots the bakery that Osano stopped into just a few days ago. Her heart squeezes slightly, and Ayano steps inside the small shop.

She’s surprised to see how busy it is, but over a dozen people are in the shop, either in line or eating their newly purchased goods. Ayano feels her stomach contract, and she steps into the line. Only a few minutes later, she’s up at the front.

The male across the counter looks at her with soft, mint green eyes that lock onto hers immediately. “Hello, welcome to the Odayaka bakery! What would you like today?” His voice is sweet and soft, almost like a pastry in itself.

Ayano giggles, looking at all of the breads and sweets. “What would you recommend?” She asks in response. 

“For you, I would suggest the strawberry tart,” he states, then looks at her inquisitively. “You haven’t been here before, have you?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Ayano says, and then adds, “No, I have not been here before.”

“That’s what I thought!” He moves with ease, as if the space is his own. “I work the front every single day, I  _ knew _ I’d never miss such a lovely face.” He blushes lightly, smiling gently. “Sorry, that just slipped right out.”

Ayano smiles. “It isn’t a problem, mister?”

“Oh! I’m Amao Odayaka, but you can just call me Amao!” Setting her bagged treat on the counter, he asks, “And what should I call you, sweetest?”

“My name is Aya,” she says, then asks, “How much is the tart?”

“For you? Free.” He winks. “So long as you come back tomorrow, Aya.”

Giggling, Ayano takes the bag. “I’ll be sure to, Amao. Thank you.”

“Yep! See you tomorrow, Aya!” He calls out as she walks away, then slumps onto the counter with a soft sigh.

If Ayano had stayed a second longer, she would have heard how the next customer teased Amao, calling him a lovestricken fool. 

Alas, she did not.


	8. Week Two, Monday

Week Two, Monday

Ayano spends the day studying, just as she usually would. Taking her usual spot in the library by her quickly dwindling pile of texts to complete, the noirette gets to work as per usual- without hesitation or complaint.

She quickly finds, however, that the day starts to drag on compared to usual. Normally, Ayano would be content studying, nearly  _ glad _ to have a purpose. Being able to learn more, and knowing that her knowledge would inevitably help her in the future as her reign as queen? It never failed to make the day go by, giving Ayano a sense of ease.

But now it seems nearly boring, and Ayano itches to do  _ something _ . Anything, she supposes. She’s used to moving around, used to Osano’s company. 

It’s...unsettling. Yes, that’s the word. It’s discomforting to feel the urge to do more, to move and walk away from her studies. Ayano has always been content like this, why should a man that she doesn’t even  _ love _ , that didn’t even break the Curse, be able to change this?

Stubborn, the princess ignores the squeezing of her heart, the near  _ longing _ to go outside and  _ breathe _ , forcing herself to stay put and learn.

She’s all too content, still, when it comes time for her to sneak out once more and go to town as Aya once more. 

The bakery is quieter than last time, Ayano notes right away. The customers that remain are eating their pastries with their friends and family, not a single person lined up. That is, she supposes, the difference between the week and Sunday. People are far too busy to line up all the way out of the door, and the few that can have made their purchases and are enjoying them already.

As such, Ayano gets Amao’s attention the very second that she enters the Odayaka bakery.

“Aya!” Amao calls out, beaming as she walks up to the counter. “What would you like today, sweetest?” She hears a soft chuckle from one of the tables, but ignores it.

“The tart from yesterday was wonderful. Do you have any more today?”

Letting out a small laugh, Amao turns around and grabs a tart off of the counter behind him. “I thought you’d like it, so I saved you the last one.”

Ayano smiles. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you, Amao.” She glances down at the price listed, quickly paying before the kind baker can refuse her money once again.

As she takes the pastry from the brunet, he says, “I can join you at a table, if you’d like.”

“Oh!” She hadn’t really planned to stay, but...his company is nice. “You’re sure that you won’t get in trouble?”

“Sweetest, I’m one of the owners. Well, soon to be.” He waves his hand in the air passively, then grabs a pastry for himself. “It’ll all be fine, Aya. Besides, few come at this time.” He’s slipping out from behind the counter before she can even respond. 

So Ayano simply lets the male lead her to a table for two, sitting across from him as she slowly eats her tart.

Amao seems content to just sit there in silence, smiling at her in that gentle way that he always seems to, but Ayano is interested in learning more about the baker. As such, she breaks through their quiet to ask, “So...you said that you’re going to be one of the owners soon?” 

Amao nods, clasping his hands together lightly before setting them on his lap. “Indeed I did! My parents currently own the bakery, and the three of us bake everything we sell. Currently, I bake with them in the morning until we open shop, then I run the front all day while they bake whatever runs low until midday. Then they help up front while I eat a quick lunch. When I finish, they’re done for the day, and I run the shop by myself until it’s time to go.”

“Wow. That’s a lot of work for one person,” Ayano says. “It seems to get rather busy here.”

“Only on Sundays, really,” Amao brushes off her words. “Every other day, people come at a rather steady pace, but it’s a bit staggered so I have times where it’s completely empty. Sundays, however, almost the entire  _ town  _ is off, so there’s no time to truly stop.”

The words resonate with Ayano, in an odd sort of way. She knows that ruling Akademi will be similar, with nonstop work and the occasional rush if something goes wrong. Even during her studies, she’s had days where she could never truly stop...albeit, now that she’s ending her time as a mere princess, she’s reached the final stretch and has been given more time...especially when her parents want her to take time to find a husband.

So Ayano smiles and nods along. “I understand. I’m lucky enough to get Sundays off, although one of my friends is not. I go to visit them when I can, but they’re always at work when I see them.”

“Oh?” Amao perks up, eyes shining. “Who is it?”

“Taro Yamada,” Ayano says, noting with interest how Amao’s minty eyes dim faintly at the male’s name. “He’s the librarian.”

“Ah,” Amao lets out, picking at the remaining food on his napkin. “I’ve seen him in here, once or twice. He’s rather quiet. I suppose that comes with being a librarian?”

Ayano giggles, and Amao’s smile perks back up. “Yes, he is a rather quiet man.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you two been friends?”

“A few years, by now. He’s a very kind friend, and I’m glad to have met him. Why?”

“Just curious.” He shrugs, brushing whatever he was upset about to the side. “So, what about you?”

“What about me?” Ayano asks back, weary.

“Tell me about yourself.” Amao leans against his hand, an elbow propped up on the table. “I’d like to know more about you, Aya.”

“Ah. Well, I don’t really do much. A lot of my time is spent working, but I like to go to the library on Sunday to catch up with Taro, and to talk to the people who come in.” She doesn’t know how much to say, how much she can say. So she shrugs, putting on a flustered grin. “I’m sorry, I don’t have much to say. I suppose I am just me.”

“There’s nothing ‘just’ about you, sweetest,” Amao says quickly, as if offended by her words. “I think you’re wonderful.” 

“I...thank you,” Ayano feels her cheeks heat up, ever so slightly. Perhaps the room is too full, and that is why it is so warm. 

Amao opens his mouth to say more, perhaps ask another question, but the sound of the door opening causes him to pause. 

Whatever he meant to say is forgotten in favor of, “Hi, welcome to Odayaka bakery! I’ll be up at the front to help you in just a moment!”

“Of course,” the man says with a laugh. “Take your time.” 

Looking at Ayano, Amao smiles. “I have to go help him, but then I’ll be right back.”

Ayano wants to agree, but the sun is setting and she knows that her time is limited. It’s the one problem with sneaking out when the sun is up- she has to make sure she’s home before it’s  _ too _ late, lest she risk suspicion. 

“I’m sorry,” she says instead. “But I truly must be going.”

His smile lessens, taking on a sadder note before he perks it back up once more. “Of course! Will you be back tomorrow?”

Not wanting to see that sad look, Ayano finds herself agreeing. “Of course. What time should I return?”

Humming, Amao suggests, “What about after close? Then we don’t have to stop talking every time a customer arrives.” Before she can hesitate, he adds, “I’ll save you some pastries.”

“Well, how can I say no to that?” With a giggle, Ayano stands. “I’ll be back at close tomorrow, Amao.”

She doesn’t see how he watches her go, and perhaps that’s for the best.

He’d be too embarrassed if she saw how the customers laughed when he tripped on the way back to the counter. 


	9. Week Two, Tuesday

Week Two, Tuesday

Ayano’s day starts with the sun rising once more, with Ayano rising alongside the floating orb of fire. She removes herself from the comfort of her bed just as Raibaru enters, her servant bringing in a tray of food for the princess to eat as Raibaru helps her prepare for the day.

“Good morning, your- Ayano,” Raibaru says with a swift curtsy, setting the tray down in one fluid motion. “How are you feeling?”

“Same as usual,” Ayano says, not in the mood to tell her white lies quite yet. But Raibaru seems intrigued by the vague answer, eyes darting to lock with her princess’s.

“Is that so? I figured you might be bored, considering the prince has returned back home. You two spent quite a lot of time together last week, after all, it must be a shame to be by yourself once more.” Her eyes shine with interest, searching for any hint of emotion in Ayano’s eyes. 

Ayano looks away, before Raibaru can see how  _ truly _ emotionless Ayano’s eyes can be. “I’m no more bored than I would be before Prince Osano arrived. I have things to do, preparations to make, and I assume he must be the same as well.” ‘ _ And I’m not alone, _ ’ Ayano thinks, a hint of contentment shooting through her. ‘ _ I have Taro, and Amao now, too. _ ’ The corners of her lips tug into the hint of a smile, the princess looking forward to seeing Amao later in the day.

Raibaru giggles when she sees that smile, saying, “Well, I’m glad that you aren’t taking his leave with grief or sadness. It’s nice to see you so happy, Ayano.”

Ayano simply nods in agreement, letting Raibaru lead her around as she prepares for the day. Her thoughts think of the night as she goes to the library, and then the day passes with nothing more than studying, her contentment pushed aside for the moment.

Night takes too long to fall, but at long last it begins to arrive. Ayano listens to the drowsy palace, careful not to disturb the serenity as she slips away to town. The sun is setting, shops closing and people heading to their homes for the night. Some young street kids dart into alleys, careful to stay out of sight and find somewhere warm to rest. Ayano merges in with the silence, looking every part a simple girl trying to find her way.

She finds her way to the Odayaka bakery. It’s silent and dark, not a sound to be heard. 

She knocks on the bakery door, fist light on the wooden frame. It opens, Amao’s gentle smile pulling her in.

“Aya,” Amao greets, voice softer than usual. “Come on in!” 

She doesn’t need to be told twice, following the young baker’s footsteps as he leads her through the kitchen, up steps, higher and higher until they reach the ceiling. 

Then he pushes a door, sliding it to the side, and hoists himself up. With gentle hands, he helps her get up on top of the roof. 

The sun is gone already, leaving nothing but the moon and the stars to twinkle their joyful dance through the open sky. Ayano feels content once more, taking a seat next to Amao, the brunet close enough that his warmth touches but so far the feeling never lingers. 

He smiles at her, eyes shining like the countless stars high above them. “I’m glad you came, Aya,” he says ever so easily, then looks away before she responds. He pulls a basket closer, one Ayano hadn’t even noticed until now, and opens it up. “I saved some treats.”

Ayano giggles, it feels as airy as the world in this moment. “I’m glad to hear that. Otherwise, I may have had to leave right away.”

“So you’re only here for the pastries, is that it?” Amao asks, trying to fake hurt. Ayano might have felt something bad, for once, if she didn’t see the way his eyes twinkled. 

So instead Ayano laughs again, letting one of her hands cup her cheek like she’s pondering the idea. “I wouldn’t say it’s  _ just  _ for the pastries,” Ayano starts, then smirks. “But that is the main reason!” 

Amao fakes a gasp, leaning backwards, planting a hand on his chest. “Why I never! To think that such a sweet girl could play me for a fool. The betrayal!” 

“I think you’ll live past the heartbreak,” Ayano says, giggling once again. 

Amao hums. “I’m not sure. If someone like you broke my heart, I might just never be able to love again.” He winks, but his eyes gleam with sincerity. 

Ayano forces a third giggle, eyes turning away. “Well, I guess I can’t go breaking your heart.” 

“No, I suppose we couldn’t have that,” Amao agrees, falling silent. The world pauses, and it feels like the universe is holding its breath for a moment.

“So,” Amao says, setting down treats on napkins as the world lets out a sigh. “How was your day?”

“Busy as usual,” Ayano brushes the question aside, still unsure how she should respond. “But what about you? How was the bakery today?”

“Busy as usual,” Amao responds, using her very words. And yet, Ayano notes, they sound so much better coming from his mouth instead of hers.

_ Happier _ . 

Ayano’s heart squeezes ever so slightly, and she lets out a soundless sigh. 

“There was this one man,” Amao starts suddenly, “that left  _ quite _ an impression on me today.”

“Oh?” Ayano asks, happy to let Amao take the reins for the conversation. “What did he do?”

“Well, how do I even begin?” Amao laughs, sitting up straighter. 

“Well, when did he start to interest you?” Ayano encourages, and Amao chuckles.

“The very moment he walked through the door. Now, I know there’s a tavern only a few streets away. I’ve come across all sorts of people, as I’m sure you have, too.” She hasn’t, not really, but she doesn’t point this out. “I’ve met plenty of men who thought they were all tough and rough. Did their best to seem intimidating, always glaring and scowling.” Amao sighs, shaking his head. “Always seemed like they were putting on a show, trying too hard.”

“Did one of them come into your bakery?” Ayano asks.

“I thought so.” Amao breaks off a piece of bread, taking a small bite. “Picture this. Tall, muscular guy, with long, blond hair that’s so tangled you start to wonder if a windstorm was going on outside. Scars are clearly evident, unhidden, including one underneath his eye. His eyes, by the way, are glaring at anything that moves, and he’s got that scowl that I mentioned before.”

Ayano nods as Amao describes the man.

“So I thought to myself, ‘Oh no. Not this again.’ And I hate that I think this way, but every single time a guy like that walks into the bakery, they always try to start something. Sometimes with me, sometimes with a different customer. It’s bad for business, never mind that it’s just cruel to be so cruel. But he hadn’t started anything, so I held my tongue.” 

“Well,” Amao breathes out, “it turns out I had assumed a bit too fast this time. Because he comes up to me, and he asks me,” Amao clears his throat, and begins to speak in a deeper tone, “‘Hey, mister. What’s the cheapest thing I can buy that’ll feed a couple people.’ Not the first time I’ve been asked for a cheap and filling product, so I show him some loaves of bread. He buys a couple, and then he leaves the store without a fuss.”

Amao smiles, looking down over the roof. “He exited, and all of these kids  _ swarmed _ him. All of them were beaming at him, jumping up and down. And he started handing out the bread to them.”

Amao laughs, eyes shining. “He didn’t even keep any for himself!” 

“He sounds nice,” Ayano says softly, and Amao nods.

“I’m glad that I didn’t turn him away. He’s shown me that not everything is as it may appear, and I...I think that’ll change how I look at things.”

His eyes are filled with an emotion that Ayano can’t discern, so she nods along as the baker laughs again, still beaming with joy. 

They continue to talk for hours, until finally Ayano has to slip away, becoming a princess once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder who that customer was...perhaps we'll hear of him again, in the future. ;D


	10. Week Two, Wednesday

Week Two, Wednesday

When Ayano awakes, she’s tired. Plain and simple, there’s no other words to quite describe the way her eyes droop even as her body rises, fighting against the fatigue. Perhaps she should have left sooner, rather than sticking around to hear Amao talk about more customer stories- some inspiring, some amusing, some upsetting -, but she can’t quite regret the time they spent together. 

How can she, when she still smiles at the recent memories she’s made? How can she, when she got to spend time with a friend as herself? 

She can’t, and so she doesn’t. Instead, the princess slips on a gown and heads to breakfast, eating with contentment before heading off to study like usual.

She’s only a few hours into her book when Raibaru arrives, clutching an envelope with obvious excitement.

“It’s for you!” Raibaru says, placing the letter on the table. “It’s from Prince Osano.”

Ayano blinks at the words, feeling content once again. “Thank you,” Ayano says simply, and then she opens up the letter and begins to read.

‘ _ Dear Ayano, _

_ How is life in Akademi? It feels as though some of my joy has been left in your palace, waiting for me to return and reclaim it. I enjoyed our times together, but it seems bittersweet when I can do nothing but recollect the moments we shared. Orenji is still alive and thriving, the citizens happy and safe, and yet I wish I could show it to you as well. Perhaps one day I can.  _

_ Do you remember my horse? The white mare that I rode alongside you as we toured Ai town? She seems to feel the same, lonelier and despondent than before. Even among the stable of horses we have, she seems to be all alone. I think that she fell for your steed, Panther, just as I have fallen for its owner. Perhaps it is in their best interest to meet soon, so that they may once more be reunited. _

_ My parents, at least, seem happier now that I have arrived home. Their letters were calling me back, I’ll admit, and brought me some homesickness that I’ve never quite felt before. They have already pulled me into more meetings than ever before, preparing for the ever nearing day when I inherit the throne. They do not push for a marriage, but they are not subtle in their hopes that I may find a bride soon. Of course, we both know that I have found a woman worth marrying, I just hope that I may earn her love through the words in my letters.  _

_ But that is enough of me. As I asked above, how is Akademi? Is Panther as heartbroken by our leave? Are you?  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Osano’ _

Ayano smiles at the paper in her hands, a small giggle leaving her unprovoked. Hands moving on their own, Ayano finds herself reaching for a pen and paper, then begins her response.

‘ _ Dear Osano, _

_ My, it seems that your words flow much more easily the further apart we are. Why is that? Does the sight of my face cause you to become so flustered? Or is it a matter of having the time to sit down and think of your words first? I’m quite intrigued by this phenomenon, it’d be nice to know the answer.  _

_ Akademi is doing as well as always, although I’m sure the people in Ai would love to see you once again. They seemed rather excited by your sudden appearance when we roamed the town’s streets, after all.  _

_ Panther has been quite fine so far, but he seems to be a tad less energetic than he used to be. Perhaps it is my imagination, or perhaps our horses truly did bond in the week you were here. That might be another phenomenon to be solved, who knows? _

_ As for myself, it is certainly less lively in the palace. I find myself less content, sitting down to study, knowing that I shall be alone. I used to be able to resist the urge to seek company, but your week of constant comfort has left me restless. I find myself heading to Ai more often than I did merely a week ago, and I feel as if this is your doing. If I get caught, I may have to use you as a source to blame. Will you ever forgive me? _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Ayano’ _

Ayano sets down her pen, reading over her words. It’s...honest. Ayano sighs, leaving the letter to dry as she returns to her studies, forcing the thoughts aside. She can always, of course, return to them another time.

Daylight fades away without Ayano’s awareness, and before she knows it, it’s time to go back to the bakery once more. Just like she admitted in the letter, Ayano feels as though she’s seeking out company more so than ever before. Perhaps it is because Osano’s constant presence spoiled her, or she feels an obligation in her heart to try finding a suitable partner by going to town, Ayano isn’t quite sure why. But the reasoning doesn’t matter, only her actions.

So Ayano steps foot into the empty shop.

“Aya,” Amao greets easily, wiping down a counter. “How are you? How was your day?” 

Ayano smiles, easily taking a seat at a nearby table. “I’m doing well, Amao. My day was fine, work was rather easy today.” 

“You know,” Amao says, eyes locking with hers, “you’ve never quite explained what your job  _ is _ .”

Ayano doesn’t shy away from the topic, finally having an ‘answer’ for the baker. “It’s nothing interesting. I’m simply a maid at the palace.”

Amao blinks, eyes widening for a moment before returning to their usual, soft look. “Oh, really? That explains why you always head that way...and why I never saw you before this week. What is it like?”

Ayano shrugs. “It’s rather boring, all things considered. Simple, repetitive tasks are all that I really get. But a job is a job, so…” Ayano shrugs again, letting herself trail off.

“I understand. Not everyone can do what they love,” Amao says softly. “I’m glad that I grew up baking, and that I love what I do. I’m sure that I’d go crazy if I didn’t.” 

Ayano’s heart pangs within her chest, the words resonating. Because she  _ knows _ that not everyone can love their job...but as she said just a moment ago, a job is a job. Even if being royalty drives her mad in the end, Ayano will do it because  _ someone _ has to.

But looking at Amao, in this moment, she almost wishes she could renounce everything and be a baker, too. 

Ayano shakes her head slightly, dispelling the thoughts. It’s no use wishing such things, after all. Much like the Curse, Ayano was born with certain inevitable truths in her life. Being the ruler of her kingdom is one of those truths, for better or for worse.

Hopefully, finding the right husband will at least ease some of the burdens that will undoubtedly follow her coronation.

Blinking away a heat in her eyes, Ayano looks at Amao with a soft smile. “I suppose most would,” Ayano agrees simply. “But sometimes one must do what they can.”

Amao nods, lips curling into a restless frown. “Aya,” Amao starts, but then footsteps interrupt him. Ayano looks past Amao to see an older woman, one with soft eyes and wrinkled features, looking between the two with a mirthful smile creeping onto her face.

“Now just who is this?” The older woman asks, and suddenly Ayano realizes that this is Amao’s mother.

“This is Aya, a maid from the palace,” Amao introduces her seamlessly, gesturing to the noirette who still sits stiffly on her seat. “Aya, this is my mother.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Mrs. Odayaka greets. “I suppose that  _ you _ are the lovely young lady who has taken over my poor son’s head.”

“Mother!” Amao says with a short gasp, but Ayano laughs off the comment.

“I’m not sure if I have the right to confirm or deny that, ma’am,” Ayano admits. “I can’t quite read minds, nor do I know if I’ve left quite an impression.” Minding her manners, Ayano adds, “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

Mrs. Odayaka lets out a laugh of her own, turning to face her son. “I like this girl,” Mrs. Odayaka states, and Amao blushes bashfully. “However, shop should be closed. Amao, you do need to rest.”

“O-of course.” A bashful smile covering his face, matching his rosy blush, Amao turns to look at Ayano. “I suppose this is goodbye for today? Will you return tomorrow, Aya?”

Slipping over to the exit, Ayano hums softly. “I suppose that I can try,” she concedes at last as she reaches for the door. “After all, I do quite like the food here...and I suppose your presence is a rather nice bonus.” Winking, the princess disappears into the night, returning to her palace, leaving a blushing boy and cackling mother in her place.


	11. Week Two, Thursday

Week Two, Thursday

The first point of interest in Ayano’s day is during dinner...which is, in all honesty, a rather depressing statement to say. Ayano sits down at the table, across from her parents, wondering why they seem so...excited? Eager? 

Ayano isn’t quite sure what her parents are feeling, nor what their expressions mean, but she has no doubt that they will explain momentarily.

And sure enough, they do exactly that. 

“Ayano, dear,” her mother starts, and Ayano turns her gaze to make eye contact. “I was wondering if you’ve given any further thought to Prince Osano yet.”

Ah. Of course. Ayano should have known from the start. 

“Osano and I have become good friends so far,” Ayano says easily. “But so far, that’s all that I can say about him.” 

“Just friends? Nothing more?” Ryoba double checks, and Ayano nods.

“Yes, that is all. He and I are sending letters to one another, so perhaps feelings will grow.”

“But for now you’re still under the Curse,” her father states, and Ayano nods once more.

“I am.” 

Her parents sigh, although they don’t seem very surprised. Her mother just seems disappointed, while her father straightens himself before speaking once more.

“Well then, we are happy to inform you that your second suitor is arriving soon.” He smiles gently at her, and Ayano blinks, a burst of  _ something _ , perhaps surprise, shooting through her.

“Already?”

“Ayano, dear,” her mother starts, voice gentle as if talking to a child, “you realize that you have already spent a week on Prince Osano, and you are about to end the second week since we told you about your suitors, correct?”

“I...I know,” Ayano gets out, the clock ticking in her head. She has just over eight weeks until she is queen, how could she  _ ever _ forget?

“The princes are trying to come early so that they can actually get to know you before you have to wed one of them,” her father says. “This one is Prince Kizano, coming from the Buraza Kingdom.”

Her parents give her a moment of silence, allowing Ayano to recall all that she knows of the kingdom. Buraza is a much more prosperous kingdom than Akademi, built on lands of gold and other riches. Akademi and Buraza currently have a great trading relationship, with Akademi supplying food for other goods, but Ayano doesn’t know much more about the kingdom’s lifestyle. 

Letting out a hum of acknowledgement, Ayano asks, “And when does he arrive? How long is Prince Kizano staying?” She does not feel like getting caught off guard like she was last time, thank you. 

“He arrives sometime on Sunday, likely in the evening. He’ll be staying until Saturday morning,” her father says, and it sounds like he’s reciting the details from memory. 

“Another week,” Ayano points out.

“He wants to get to know you, Ayano. He’s not in any rush to marry, but he’s hoping to find a princess worth courting.” Her mother sighs dreamily. “He seems to be a romantic, I hope that the two of you fall in love together.” 

Ayano smiles, although it feels a little forced. “We both know that that is not for me to decide, mother.” 

“I know! I just...I know that this is hard,” it really isn’t, it’s just boring and unexciting and rather depressing, if Ayano could feel the mood, “but I do want the best for you. I hope that the one to break your Curse is good for you, you know?” 

“I know.” Ayano sighs, looking away at last. “I think I am done for tonight. If I may be excused.”

They let her go, and Ayano heads to her room to change. Quickly, she slips out of the palace, heading to Amao’s bakery. 

There are customers still present when Ayano arrives, but Amao greets her happily nonetheless. 

“Aya!” He cheers, and a few heads turn to look at the hidden princess. Ayano lowers her head slightly, avoiding their gazes. Instead, she looks over the selection of pastries, selecting one and paying quickly. 

“Hello, Amao,” Ayano finally returns the greeting, and Amao’s smile perks up. 

“Easy day today?” He asks, and Ayano shrugs.

“I suppose so. Every day is a little bit different.” Ayano frowns as she thinks of next week, realizing something.

If she’s with the prince, she won’t be able to slip away again…

“What’s the matter, sweetest?” Amao asks, face filled with concern as he leans against the counter’s top.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just realizing how hectic the next week will be.” Ayano forces out a giggle, and Amao seems more intrigued.

“Why? What’s happening next week?”

“Well,” Ayano starts, feeling a little odd as she begins to speak about herself. “You know how the princess is almost eighteen, yes?”

“Of course,” Amao says. “Customers have been mentioning it recently.”

“And she becomes the next queen when it’s her day of birth,” Ayano follows up. “Well, it turns out that she’s looking for a groom.”

“She is?” Amao gasps. “Is that why that one prince was here last week?”

“Exactly,” Ayano confirms easily, letting a smile dance onto her face. “That was Prince Osano, future ruler of the Orenji Kingdom nearby. He came to court the princess.”

Amao laughs. “He seemed like an interesting man. He actually bought some food from here.”

“Did he?” Ayano asks, pretending that this is news to her.

“He did! I’ve never seen the bakery so crowded like it was after he left the store!” Eyes sparkling, Amao asks, “Did anything come out of his visit? A proposal?”

“Rumor says that he proposed, but she declined.” 

“Why? They seemed happy as they went through town.”

“I believe the princess wants to make sure she loves the person she marries, so they are currently exchanging letters to know each other better.”

Amao sighs out in relief. “That’s wonderful. I can’t imagine marrying someone I didn’t love. I hope the princess ends up with someone who’s meant for her.”

The words are touching, and Ayano feels content as she nods. “I’m glad you say that, Amao.”

He blushes suddenly, then blinks. “As much as I enjoyed hearing this riveting gossip,” he starts, voice sincere, “I don’t quite understand what this has to do with  _ next _ week.”

“Ah. Another prince is coming.”

“What? So soon?” Amao asks, much like she had not too long ago. Ayano laughs, nodding.

“Yes! So soon!” She leans in, voice quieting as eyes seem to watch her. “I hear that it is the prince of Buraza Kingdom. He intends to get to know her, and if he likes her, he plans to court her.”

“That’s...wow. I can’t imagine having to worry about royalty courting me,” Amao admits, face reddening. “I hope the princess doesn’t feel too pressured by all of this.”

Ayano smiles. “I’m sure that she’ll be fine.”

Amao chuckles, looking away. “Right, of course.” He breathes out a sigh. “I didn’t know you had so much gossip spreading through the palace. You kept telling me life was so plain, but you seem to have a lot hidden up your sleeves.”

Laughing, Ayano takes a step back. “I suppose there is quite a lot you do not know about me, Amao.” Winking, she takes another step back. “But now isn't the time to learn more. I have to go.”

“Oh, right! Goodbye, Aya.”

“Goodbye. I’ll be back tomorrow,” she says, and her heart squeezes at the sight of his blinding smile.

For a moment, Ayano considers going to the library to share the news of next week to Taro. But the setting sun urges her to return home and rest, and so she does that instead.

She wonders what tomorrow will bring her, and can only hope that it is good.


	12. Week Two, Friday

Week Two, Friday

By the time Ayano reaches lunch, she knows that studying just isn’t worth the effort today. Instead, the noirette decides to take the afternoon off and head over to the Odayaka bakery. 

‘After all,’ she thinks to herself as she slips into her room, ‘I don’t know when I’ll next get the chance to see him. It might be a while.’

The thought fills Ayano with annoyance, and she tugs her dress on hastily, slipping her coin purse underneath a sash once more. In minutes, the noirette has her hairstyle changed and makeup washed off. Smiling to herself, Ayano opens the door-

And runs right into Raibaru. 

“Princess!” Raibaru exclaims, stumbling backwards as Ayano freezes. “You sure are in a rush! Where are you heading off to?”

“Oh, I’m just roaming the grounds,” Ayano lies easily, already moving to walk away. Raibaru follows her, eyes searching the princess.

“Really? Why did you change outfits, then?”

“The other one was too heavy for comfortable walking,” Ayano lies again, and Raibaru hums in acknowledgement. 

“That makes sense! What’s with the hair, though?” She lets out a small yelp, quickly adding on, “Sorry, that was so impolite!”

“It’s...fine.” Ayano lets out a small sigh. “I just wanted my hair to be out of my face.”

“Of course!” A pause, and then, “Why did you take off your makeup?” 

Ayano feels her eye twitch, and she forces herself to look away before Raibaru sees. “I didn’t want to sweat it off in the sun.”

“Ohhh.” 

“Yes. Now, I’d like to take my walk alone, if you don’t mind?”

“Oh! Of course, Ayano!” Finally, Raibaru darts off, leaving Ayano alone.

‘ _ Finally _ ,’ Ayano thinks, and then she disappears to town before Raibaru has any more questions. 

Ai is full of activity as Ayano walks down the familiar streets, people going to and fro as they go through their days. Ayano slips into the crowds with practiced ease, finding her way to the Odayaka bakery without issue. She slips in with a content sigh, letting the smell of vanilla and baked bread overwhelm her senses. 

Amao looks surprised to see her among the throng of customers, and his smile shows it when it lights up to twice its original size. “Aya!” Amao calls out for a moment, then blushes as his current customer calls his attention back.

Ayano moves out of the line, strolling over to the counter to view the display like others do. She sends Amao a small smile in greeting, the young baker nodding back happily.

“The store will be like this for a while,” Amao says to her as he passes, wrapping up a loaf of bread. “If you want, you can come back in half an hour and most of the people will be gone.”

Ayano nods. “That sounds like a good idea. I’ll be back in a bit, then.” Ayano waves, then slips right back out of the bakery, deciding to stroll through the market area and see what’s being sold.

Instead, she sees two people that she’s never seen out of the library, and they see her at the exact same time.

“Aya?!” Inkyu cheers out, and soon the Basu sisters are making their way to her. 

“Hello Inkyu, Sakyu,” Ayano greets pleasantly, and the sisters smile.

“I’ve never seen you out of the library,” Sakyu says with a laugh. “What are you doing out here?” 

“I was just going to browse the market for a while,” Ayano admits easily. “I wanted to see what’s being sold over here.”

“We were doing the same thing!” Inkyu says. “Want to join us?”

“Sure.” Ayano nods, and just like that she’s being led around the market, the girls introducing her to their favorite stalls.

“Ooh!” Inkyu pipes up suddenly as they walk away from a makeup vendor. “We should take her to the Haruka stall! I think Kokona is there today!”

“You’re right, Inkyu,” Sakyu agrees, and then they’re pulling Ayano further down the street.

The Haruka stall is rather small, but its goods are piled high on makeshift stands. Expensive fabrics, impressive jewelry, and endless accessories make their presence known, and the cheerful, purple haired girl greets them with joy.

“Inkyu, Sakyu, it’s been a while,” the girl says. “Oh, and you brought a friend?”

“Yep!” Inkyo nods excitedly. “Kokona, this is Aya. Aya, this is Kokona Haruka. She’s the  _ best _ vendor to go to when it comes to jewelry and stuff like that.”

“Is that so?” Ayano asks, and Kokona giggles.

“My father and I strive to sell the best, and at the best possible prices,” Kokona says earnestly, and Ayano can’t help but smile back at the girl. “I haven’t seen you around,” Kokona continues as Ayano keeps looking at the jewelry. “Are you new?”

“No, she’s been here for years,” Sakyu says. “But she’s usually in the library when we see her.”

“Oh! The one run by Taro Yamada?” Kokona asks, voice rising with the young man’s name, and Ayano looks up curiously.

Kokona’s face is bright pink. Huh.

The Basu sisters laugh, and Sakyu places a gentle hand on Kokona’s. “Oh dear, Kokona. Do you have feelings for the librarian?”

“I-!” Kokona blushes more, looking away, and Ayano feels her smile dropping ever so slightly in dulled confusion. “No, I just...he’s very kind. And rather intelligent. And sweet. And helpful.” 

Sakyu sighs again, patting Kokona’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Kokona, but...Aya is practically engaged to the man.”

“You are!” Kokona’s head shoots up, eyes wide with embarrassment as she stares at Ayano. “Oh heavens, I’m so sorry! I never meant to, I didn’t intend to, oh heavens I’m so sorry.” Kokona covers her face, hiding her blush.

Ayano paints a smile on her face and says, “Kokona, you’re quite alright. Taro and I aren’t engaged.”

Kokona stares at her. “But you  _ must _ be dating, if Sakyu-”

“Sakyu is a dreamer,” Ayano says, sending a joking glare to the older of the twins. “Taro and I are very close friends, yes, but he and I are not romantically involved.”

“So you...you don’t mind?”

“Of course not.” Ayano makes her smile widen, adding, “I just want him to be happy, that’s all.”

Kokona slumps forward in relief, even as Inkyu and Sakyu make their disappointment known. “Oh thank heavens.” Face still red, she says, “Sorry for all of that. Is...is there anything you’re interested in buying?”

Ayano feels her eyes lingering on a necklace. It’s quite pretty, a simple chain with a black teardrop-shaped gem. Simple, but still holding elegance.

Gently, Ayano picks up the necklace and asks for the cost. 

“Well, normally it’s worth five gold pieces,” Kokona starts, and Ayano begins to reach for her coin purse, “but I’ll give it to you for two.”

Ayano freezes, looking up. “You don’t have to give me a discount because of the misunderstanding,” Ayano says slowly, unsure if Kokona feels an obligation. Truly, she doesn’t need a discount, five gold pieces is nothing to her. 

“No no! I insist! And I usually give a discount to new buyers, anyways, so it’s just a slightly better discount than I’d give either way!”

Ayano searches the girl’s eyes, seeing her insistent they are, and relents. “Alright. Thank you, Kokona.”

Getting her way, the girl nods excitedly, her purple twin drills flying with the motion. “Of course! Have a wonderful day, Aya. Come back anytime!”

The three browsers walk away, Ayano with the necklace clasped around her neck. As they go, Inkyu says, “You know, the Harukas  _ do _ have amazing wedding rings…”

She’s cut off by Ayano’s laugh, both Basu sisters quickly joining in.

They roam for a while longer before Ayano finally deems it time to head back. Ayano says her farewells, then heads to the bakery.

It’s practically deserted, barely forty minutes later. Ayano looks around at the sparsely filled bakery with faint amusement, her staring cut off by Amao’s cheerful greeting once again.

“Welcome back, Aya!” Amao says sweetly, and Ayano walks up to the front. “How was the great outdoors?”

“It was nice,” Ayano says with a smile. “I saw two of my friends, and we browsed the markets for a while.”

“That’s wonderful!” Amao responds right away, beaming at her. Ayano finds herself beaming back, easily lost in conversation with the brunet.

Time flies by like that, the two talking back and forth, for so long that the sun begins to set and any customers are long gone. Ayano sighs as she realizes dinner will be soon, and she’ll have to head back to the palace.

“I need to start heading back,” Ayano says, slight annoyance filling her veins at the thought. 

“Oh, right,” Amao says, face dropping. 

“I’ll...I’ll see you eventually?” Ayano lets out a small laugh. “I’m not quite sure when, though.”

“Right.” His smile falls away, and Ayano moves to leave.

But right as she grabs the door, a hand grabs her wrist. Ayano turns back, eyes locking with Amao’s.

“Wait,” Amao breathes out, eyes shining and wild. “Sorry, I just...I have to say something. Because I don’t know when I’ll next see you and I may lose the courage by then.”

Ayano blinks once, twice, then nods. “Alright.”

Amao smiles bashfully, hand letting go of her to rub at his neck instead. “Aya, I...thank you, for visiting everyday. I know that the trip from the castle isn’t exactly a two minute walk-”

“It’s not much more than a twenty minute walk, either,” Ayano interrupts, thinking about the distance from the castle doors.

“Right...but still! Seeing you here, talking with you...you really know how to light up a room, Aya.” The words sound ironic, coming from the baker with the brightest smile imaginable. Ayano breathes out a laugh, still smiling.

“I didn’t know how much brighter my life could be. I mean, I’m already spending my days doing what I love, but I guess there’s more to life than a job.” Amao locks eyes with her, and Ayano feels her heart stop. “Aya, with every passing day, I’ve found myself falling for you. I...I want to ask for your permission to...to court you.” 

Ayano feels her breath hitch in her throat, and suddenly she feels her smile drop on its own, her eyes misting up. 

Sadness, she realizes, but the realization doesn’t improve her mood whatsoever.

“I’m sorry,” Ayano starts, and his smile drops, too. “I cannot grant you permission right now, nor can I truly deny it.” Looking down, Ayano admits, “I’m not in a position to say who I want to marry, not at the moment. Right now, my job comes first, and love second. I’m so sorry, Amao. Truly.”

It’s silent for a few moments, and then Amao breathes out a sigh. “I...see. I suppose I understand. My bakery is important to me, too.” His hand reaches out and touches her chin. Gently, he raises her head to meet his gaze. Eyes searching, he asks, “And you...you aren’t rejecting me due to your feelings, right?”

Ayano finds herself shaking her head, denying the idea. 

Amao smiles. “I see. When you are in a position to say who you wish to marry, please let me know. I’d be happy to ask for your permission once more.”

“I- I will,” Ayano promises, and Amao lets his hand drop, instead going to grab her own.

“Thank you, Aya.” He lifts her hand, pressing a gentle kiss- a promise, Ayano’s mind decides- to her palm. “My bakery, and my heart, are open to you at any time. I do hope to see you again, sweetest.” 

“Thank you,” Ayano simply responds, and then she’s pulling away, heading back to the palace where she’ll dine with her family and likely discuss the next suitor’s arrival. 

Everything feels almost bittersweet, and Ayano isn’t quite sure why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ' )


	13. Week Three, Sunday

Week Three, Sunday

Sunday comes along as it always does, and as always Ayano finds herself back in Ai’s library, happily perched on top of the front counter as Taro checks in some books that have been returned. The two friends are talking, recounting the week that has passed.

“So now you have a second guy who loves you?” Taro asks, then chuckles. “Honestly, Aya, I’m not even surprised.”

“Taro!”

“Don’t ‘Taro’ me, Aya! You’re a great person, it isn’t shocking to hear that other people can see it.” 

Ayano huffs, slouching in her spot. “Yeah, yeah, but how great can I be if I can barely feel  _ content _ ?” 

“Pretty great, I’d say,” Taro responds easily as he scribbles down the title of a novel. “You didn’t choose to be cursed, and you’re working on it anyways, aren’t you?”

“Am I?” Ayano asks, looking at her clenched hands. “Because it doesn’t feel like it.”

“You are.” His voice is steady, sure of himself. “It’s why you’ve reached out. It’s why you met me, why you gave the prince a chance, why you didn’t shove that baker away after his confession. It’s why you’re searching so hard for the right person, instead of just giving in and choosing the first one to show interest.” Ayano feels a hand rest on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Aya, you’re trying to find love. And that’s why you’ll break the curse.”

“You’re sure?” Ayano asks, and black eyes meet black eyes as the princess and librarian stare at one another.

“I’m sure,” Taro promises, and Ayano believes him.

“Okay,” Ayano breathes out, then cracks a small smile at him. “Thank you, Taro.”

“Of course. Anything for you,” he says, and Ayano believes him once again.

The moment of peace is cut off by a soft cooing noise. Ayano’s eyes rip away from Taro’s, searching for the source.

The Basu sisters smile sweetly. Of course.

“Aya!” Inkyu cheers, making her way to the counter. “It’s good to see you so soon!”

“So soon?” Taro asks. 

“We saw her on Friday. She was in the market.” Sakyu laughs. “Honestly, Aya, we  _ were _ worried we’d never see you out of the library for a while. It’s nice to see you out and about.”

Ayano gives a laugh of her own, hands waving to brush away the concern. “Ah, sorry about that. I’m usually stuck in the palace, so I don’t often have time to be out and about. But I always come here on Sundays to see Taro, because it’s the one day I can.”

“The palace?” Inkyu asks, and Ayano sees how Taro stiffens. Right, she didn’t tell him her additional excuse.

“I’m a maid,” Ayano says, easier than last time, and the Basu sisters just nod along.

“I never knew that!” Inkyu admits, and Ayano smiles.

“I never really talk about it, it’s not a very interesting lifestyle.” Nor is it the truth, but Ayano can’t exactly say  _ that _ .

“A librarian and a maid, what a cute little pair you two make,” Sakyu says with a wink. Ayano wonders if the Basu sisters have forgotten about Kokona’s feelings already, but knows this isn’t the place to mention such thoughts.

“Enough focusing on pairs,” Taro says, cutting in. “What can I do for you today? Returning your books from last week? Looking for new ones?”

“As always, Taro,” Sakyu says, and the two ladies set down their books. “I do wish you’d let us have more fun, but you’re always so quick to deny us our pleasure.”

“Perhaps you should focus on finding a husband for yourself, I’m sure you’d find plenty of pleasure teasing him,” Taro says, voice gentle but still joking. 

“Women don’t simply go  _ searching for husbands _ ,” Sakyu scolds Taro. “Women are expected to let the men come to them!”

“Why?” Ayano asks. “If you like a guy, I think it’s better to move fast. Get him while you still can.”

Taro takes the chance to lead Inkyu away, the two searching for a new book for the pink-haired twin.

Sakyu stands still for a moment, taking in Ayano’s words. Then she blushes, looking away. “I suppose that could work,” Sakyu relents. “But then why are  _ you _ waiting?”

“I’m not,” Ayano says easily. “I’m searching for love, too.”

Sakyu frowns. “So Taro really  _ isn’t _ your love? You two don’t have feelings for each other?”

Ayano sighs, looking across the library, eyes finding the male in question easily. He’s smiling kindly as he shows a few options to Inkyu. A spark of contentment fills her heart as she gazes upon her longtime friend, but...but that’s it.

“No,” Ayano admits, and a spark of dulled annoyance overpowers the contentment she just felt. “Taro is a wonderful man, and I know he’ll make his future wife happy. He’s my greatest friend by far, but...we don’t love one another.”

“Are you opposed to the idea?” Sakyu asks, and Ayano hesitates.

“No, I don’t think so,” Ayano admits. “But love is tricky. I can’t force myself to love someone, it simply has to  _ be _ . Do you understand?” Her words are vague, she knows, but they’re earnest and honest.

“I think I do,” Sakyu admits. Sighing, the purple-haired girl looks at Ayano with a pout. “I wish you two could be happy together. You would be such a good pair.”

“We probably would, but the world isn’t quite so simple.”

“It isn’t, is it?” Sakyu straightens up as the librarian and pink sister approach, saying, “I’m sorry if my remarks upset you, Aya.”

“It’s fine,” Ayano responds, still sincere.

“I hope you fall in love soon, you deserve it...and I do hope it’ll be Taro, because he deserves to be with someone as great as you.” And with that, Sakyu is walking away. 

Ayano finds herself leaving the library not much later, waving goodbye before heading out. 

She drops by the bakery, getting a sweet greeting and a strawberry tart from Amao before she heads back to the palace. 

Raibaru is already in her room when Ayano arrives, a tray of food on her bed and a pile of clothes pulled out of the closet.

“Is everything alright?” Ayano asks, stepping over a dress as Raibaru mutters to herself.

“Yes! Of course!” Raibaru assures her princess, whirling around to face the noirette. “I’m just trying to find you the perfect outfit! The second prince is coming today, after all.”

Right, he is. Ayano looks down at her outfit, a simple red dress, then sighs. “So I suppose I need to be dressed better,” Ayano mutters, and Raibaru nods.

“I found the perfect gown for today!” Raibaru cheers, holding up a lilac gown with a corset-inspired lacing on the bodice. “But it’s best if you eat first, so that the gown doesn’t get anything on it.”

“That would be wise,” Ayano agrees easily, so the two sit down and share the light meal before Raibaru gets Ayano ready to meet the prince, tugging the gown on tightly and pulling her hair into an elaborate updo that will likely take half an hour to disassemble later that evening.

Hours pass in the blink of an eye, and at long last Ayano is meeting the prince.

Prince Kizano is...certainly something. While Prince Osano was snappy and standoffish when he first arrived, Prince Kizano radiates confidence and charm. The violet-haired man smiles with ease as he greets her father first, then her mother, then finally Ayano herself with a shining smirk and a kiss to the back of her hand. 

For first impressions, Prince Kizano definitely knows how to hold himself.

He makes conversation over dinner with ease, happy to hear about her parents’ day and hers as well. He tells them of his travels when asked, but rather than focusing on the bumpy roads he speaks of the views that he enjoyed, practically waxing poetry over trees and skies.

He’s...interesting, to say the least. More confident, more passionate, than Osano had been in the beginning.

By the time dinner ends, Ayano decides that she wants to know more about this new prince. 

She wonders what tomorrow will bring. 


	14. Week Three, Monday

Week Three, Monday

‘Tomorrow’, as it turns out, brings her to the library. Not that that is really surprising, or unexpected, but that’s what it brings.

What  _ is _ somewhat unexpected is the sense of deja vu that washes over the blank princess as she watches the new prince waltz right into her domain. It’s interesting to hear his footsteps approaching, undeterred by the way that her eyes stay locked on her book, never looking up until he speaks.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Prince Kizano asks, polite if nothing else.

“I don’t mind,” Ayano says easily, and the prince nods.

“I was unsure if you would. Your mother informed me that you’re usually alone all day, I didn’t know if that was something you liked or despised.”

“I never really cared,” Ayano admits, then looks up with a hesitant smile. “Although I’ve come to enjoy the presence of others a lot more in the past few weeks.”

The prince seems encouraged by those words, taking a seat across from her. The very same seat that Osano sat in barely two weeks ago. 

A wave of annoyance washes through Ayano at the reminder of her friend’s departure, and Ayano forces her thoughts to disappear. It’s no use being upset over something she cannot control, after all.

Instead, Ayano focuses on what she  _ can  _ control. Silently, the noirette returns to her studies. Prince Kizano soon steps away from his spot, going to the numerous shelves of books to find something that interests him. Ayano wonders what kind of books will pull his interest, and if his interests are more enthralling than the slow going tales of the Aishi’s history, or the numerous books she’s had to trek through on etiquette and observation and strategies on ruling and making allies and-

Ayano sighs, forcing her annoyance away for the second time. At least she also gets to learn some of the things she wants. Like languages, or customs of other people, even if the things she chooses to learn are chosen to benefit her as a ruler in the future.

All for her kingdom, of course. 

Ayano is pulled out of her head when a scoff reaches her ears. An eyebrow raised, she sets her sights on the purple prince across from her. 

“Is something the matter, Prince Kizano?” Ayano asks passively.

Prince Kizano, for his part, looks aghast. Turning to her with wide, passionate eyes, he asks, “Have you  _ read _ the scripts you keep in here?”

“No?” Ayano answers, confusion starting to creep in. “I don’t have a reason to read them-”

“No  _ reason _ ? My dear princess, I apologize for the interruption, but the stories told are the reason! The passion, the emotions! A play is worth reading nearly as much as it's worth seeing.” Prince Kizano huffs, standing up. “But that’s only if the play is good!”

“Is the play you are reading not good?” Ayano asks, and the prince looks half ready to return home right then and there.

But instead he just lets out a dramatic sigh and somberly states, “You have no idea what kind of world you have missed out on, my dear.” Then he straightens his shoulders, gaining an air of confidence. “But I will show you! Just you wait, my dear.”

She doesn’t have to wait long before he’s back, holding up a thin book with a look of pride and excitement. 

“This!” He gestures to the book with great emphasis. “This is one of the greatest plays I have ever seen.” He holds it in front of her face with a flourish.

Ayano reaches for the book slowly, taking it and opening it up. She begins to read, eyes scanning the dialogue with disinterest. 

She only has it for a minute before the prince laughs. She looks up again.

“What is it?” She asks, letting her confusion show when her voice raises and head tilts slightly.

“You’re not getting the full experience! Come, I’ll read it with you.” And then he begins to speak.

And Ayano finds herself drawn in as the prince changes. His passion shifts into spiteful joy as he spits out words of hatred. “Who do you think you are, to talk to me with such informality? I am a god, an emperor perched on a throne of gold and wealth, while you? You are merely an ant beneath my feet.”

He glares, but Ayano notes that his eyes are set not on her, but the chair beside her. When Ayano doesn’t respond, he pushes the book closer to her.

Startled, she reads the words, forcing emotion onto her tongue as she proclaims, “A god? How could someone so little be so powerful? You sit on a throne of lies, and dare to call  _ me _ the weak one? I once thought we were equals, but perhaps it is I who rises above you.”

They taunt each other back and forth, the book passed between them until the scene ends...and Prince Kizano smiles at her with radiant joy.

“Princess Ayano! You were phenomenal. I never would have expected you to hold such a gift for the arts,” he praises her easily, eyes shining with mirth.

Ayano holds back a laugh, knowing that she’s been acting for years. “Thank you, Prince Kizano. I never would have known either, if you had not come.”

He huffs, brushing the words aside. “Please, my dear, call me Kizano. I’m not the character I just portrayed, I don’t care much for formalities between equals. And I’d rather  _ not _ imagine a world where you never learned of your gift, thank you.”

Now Ayano does laugh, saying, “Alright, Kizano, you may call me Ayano in return.”

He smiles widely, cheeks heating up with his joy, and nods. “Of course.”

Ayano returns to her studying after that final comment, and Kizano to his reading, but Ayano wonders why Kizano is so obsessed with theatre.

She finds out at dinner. 

“Buraza is well known for its advancements in art, isn’t it?” Her mother asks over the table, and Kizano nods. “How delightful! I’ve always been a fan of art, although I’ve never been very good at it.”

Kizano laughs easily. “Your highness-”

“Please, call me Ryoba,” her mother interrupts with a knowing smirk, and Kizano continues with ease.

“Ryoba, while we are certainly advancing in all ways of art in Buraza, our pride and joy is in our theatrical arts.”

“You mean plays?” Her father clarifies, and Kizano nods.

“Ayano and I were talking about plays today. She’s a natural actress, I must say! If she was not a princess, I’m sure a thespian troupe would have swept her away to entertain the kingdom and leave them in awe.”

Her mother laughs easily. “Is that so? We’ve never had much time for shows and plays, although I have no doubt that we have some troupes around here somewhere.”

“Do you? I’ll have to ask around,” Kizano decides, then states, “and, if we cannot find a troupe nearby, Ayano could always come to Buraza to see a show. Only the best, of course.”

“I’m sure that she’d be delighted to visit,” her mother promises, and Kizano looks to Ayano.

“I would,” Ayano confirms.

Later that night, Ayano realizes that she was telling the truth.

The thought leaves her restless, although she isn’t sure why.


	15. Week Three, Tuesday

Week Three, Tuesday

It’s already past noon when Ayano finally enters the library for the day. Her morning had been rather boring, the princess pulled into a meeting with some rather annoying merchants, much to her dismay.

_ “You need to be involved in these sorts of things,” her mother had said, only somewhat apologetic. “Being queen isn’t all about public appearances or large events. We spend more time negotiating with traders than we do making allies and stopping wars.” _

Ayano knew that, of course, but that didn’t mean she  _ enjoyed _ spending an entire morning debating over how much money the merchants could demand. Her people didn’t deserve to be overcharged for items other suppliers could bring.

Heaving out a sigh, Ayano drops into her chair ungracefully. With every passing day, the thought of just leaving the work to someone else becomes more tempting.

Of course, Ayano shoves the idea aside, knowing that it’d be unfair to push such a task on anyone else. Besides, she’s almost certain she’ll be happier with her job once she can feel the positive emotions she’s currently lacking. 

With that thought in mind, Ayano finds the motivation to start studying.

She’s soon interrupted by Raibaru.

“Ayano!” Raibaru cheers, racing to reach her princess. “You have another letter.”

The words make Ayano look up, feeling content as she asks, “From Osano?”

“Indeed!” She giggles. “I’ll leave this with you.” She sets down the letter, then disappears from sight.

Ayano opens the letter without delay, eyes scanning its contents before she even sets the envelope down.

‘ _ Dear Ayano,  _

_ I must admit, your attention to detail left me rather embarrassed. Truthfully, it is easier to write my thoughts than to speak them aloud to you. When writing to you, I am able to redraft my thoughts as many times as I wish before sending them your way. But when I see your face, it’s as if my mind stops working. I simply begin to speak, unknowing what will be said until the words have left my lips and reached your ears. One look from you, and my mind is undone. _

_ But that is part of your charm, I suppose. I’ve never been so wound up and yet so loose around anyone else, and I find myself drawn to you because of that. Have you set a spell on me? Perhaps that is why your kingdom is always so peaceful, you charm anyone who could ever attempt evil upon you with a mere smile. Not that I would ever dare to cause you any harm, of course, but the idea remains the same. _

_ From your letter, it seems that I have left an impact on you as well. I am unsure if I should feel happy that my departure leaves you missing me, or offended that you plan to use me as your scapegoat, should you get caught. Perhaps both? _

_ How is Akademi this week? Has anything interesting happened during your days? Here in Orenji, life is rather calm...although I have had a rather...notable...encounter. I’m sure you’ll find it amusing, so let me tell you about it. _

_ I was riding through town, missing you as usual, when I happened across a woman. She was, in blatant terms, most likely the same age as my parents’ parents, or perhaps even older. She saw me on my mare, and she yelled to me, saying the following, “Well you’ve turned into a rather handsome young man! Have you found a bride yet? Are you married?”  _

_ I was caught off guard, and barely managed to respond, denying her questions. The elder lady began to grin, and then she proclaimed, “Well you better hurry up, or I’ll just marry you myself!” Then she was gone, before I could even finish processing the words. _

_ Ayano, it seems you have some competition. For my sake, I hope that you win. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Osano’ _

Ayano laughs loudly at the final statements, contentment rushing through her more than  ever before. 

Then she freezes, because she’s never laughed so freely, especially not  _ alone _ .

‘That was new,’ Ayano realizes, and the realization is  _ surprising _ .

__ She doesn’t have the time to ponder this new feeling, however, because a certain prince wanders into the library at that moment.

“Your laugh is beautiful, my dear,” Kizano speaks smoothly as he approaches. “May I ask what caused such an enchanting noise?”

Ayano smiles at the prince, holding up the paper in her hands. “Of course, Kizano. It was this letter from Prince Osano, he told me something rather amusing.”

Kizano’s smile lessens ever so slightly, but Ayano notices it nonetheless. “I see. I’m glad that he’s able to make you laugh, even when so far away.” The words don’t sound completely sincere, however.

Ayano pushes aside her confusion at his somewhat bitter tone, instead asking, “Was there something you needed, Kizano? Or were you just looking for company? If so, I have plenty to give.”

Kizano’s smile returns to normal, his violet eyes shining as he sits across from her. “I did have something to ask, but company is also appreciated, my dear.” Clearing his throat, he states, “After looking around for a while, I was able to locate a troupe of actors who are putting on a performance a few towns over. They are performing a show on Thursday, and I was wondering if you’d like to go and see it with me.” 

Ayano hums, playing with the idea in her head. It sounds...pleasant. “I’d like that, Kizano,” she decides. “It sounds like a great idea.”

“Perfect! I have already gotten your parents’ approval, and I’ll take care of all of the little details before we depart,” Kizano assures her, and Ayano smiles.

“That’s good to hear,” she responds. “I look forward to it.”

“As do I,” Kizano says, and then they both fall silent. The day passes calmly, with Ayano focused on her studies as Kizano plans out the final details for their upcoming trip, and Ayano feels content for the rest of the day. 

She can only hope that Thursday arrives quickly.


	16. Week Three, Wednesday

Week Three, Wednesday

The first thing Ayano does when she wakes up in the morning is start writing a response to Osano. 

‘ _ Dear Osano, _

_ Ah, an answer to the first mystery! Your honesty over your fluster is quite commendable, and I’m flattered to be the cause of your lack of filter, so to speak. However, I must sadly admit that I am not capable of casting spells or charms on people. It would be quite fun to do so, however. Maybe I’ll try finding a sorcerer to teach me some tricks soon… _

_ Akademi is as peaceful as always, this week like no other. However, inside the palace walls, we have another visitor. Prince Kizano of Buraza has come to spend the week, and he is-’ _

“Ayano!” Raibaru cheers, cutting off Ayano’s writings as she knocks the door open. 

Ayano frowns at her half-written letter, then sighs. She looks up to her friend and servant. “Yes, Raibaru?”

“It’s almost time for breakfast, you need to get dressed.”

“Ah, of course,” Ayano says. She stands up, leaving the letter to be completed later. 

“Were you busy?” Raibaru asks a few moments later as she ties up the sash on Ayano’s dress. 

“I was just writing a letter.”

“Responding to Prince Osano?” Raibaru asks. 

“Yes.”

“Do you like him more than Prince Kizano?” Raibaru leads Ayano to her seat, and begins to do her hair.

“I’m quite content talking to both,” Ayano replies simply, and holds back a wince when Raibaru accidentally pulls a bit too hard on a section of hair.

“Sorry, Ayano,” Raibaru apologizes immediately. “But which do you like more? I’d assume Prince Osano, because you two have been talking longer and you’re still exchanging letters-”

“This is only the second letter he’s sent,” Ayano cuts in, and Raibaru snorts.

“As if this will be the last!” Another tug, another rushed apology. “But Prince Kizano also seems rather interesting. Much more pleasant, in all honesty.”

“Osano is pleasant, he’s just not a morning person,” Ayano defends. “Kizano is a great man in his own ways.”

For some reason, the answer upsets Raibaru. “I see. So you  _ really _ have no preference so far between the two?”

Ayano starts to shake her head, only stopping when she remembers Raibaru is doing her hair. “No. They’re both wonderful friends so far, but I don’t know if I’ll love either of them.”  _ Or a certain baker. _

Raibaru huffs, letting go of Ayano’s finished updo. “Right. You’re all set, Ayano.” And then the girl is gone, leaving Ayano in a silent room.

“Did I do something?” Ayano asks herself, but there’s no answer to be found.

Breakfast is a quick affair, and then Ayano and Kizano find themselves in the library once again. Ayano takes out her half-finished response as Kizano takes out some letters of his own. Soon, the only sound is that of pens scratching out words on paper.

‘ _ a rather interesting man.’ _ Ayano finishes the sentence, then moves on to the next.

‘ _ He left quite a different first impression, that’s for sure. He came in the evening, and he was nothing if not a charmer. His ability to small talk would rival yours in the afternoon, although he may have you beat in the early morning. However, not much has left his mouth that isn’t compliments or talk of the arts. Not necessarily bad, of course, but I do enjoy other things. Perhaps he will improve with time, perhaps not.’ _

Is it... _ right _ ? Talking to one suitor about another one? Ayano isn’t sure, but she doesn’t want to lie about her days or her thoughts.

_ ‘He’s taking me to see a play tomorrow. I’ve never actually seen one, although he promises that they are worth seeing. Have you ever seen a play? I’m sure you have an interesting tale about what occurred, if you have. You seem to have a way with words when writing, so I look forward to your response. _

_ Your story about your...suitor...left me nearly in tears from laughter. I suppose it would be the merciful thing to do to win this difficult fight for your hand in marriage. However,  _ you _ must make me fall in love for this to occur. For your sake, let’s hope you can manage that.  _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Ayano’ _

Ayano sets down her pen with a small smile after signing the letter, then turns to her studies.

She doesn’t last long, however, before her mind starts to wander. 

‘ _ I’ve nearly lost three of my ten weeks already,’ _ Ayano thinks to herself, ‘ _ and I’ve barely made any progress against the Curse. _ ’

She is, in all honesty, surprised that she’s made any progress at all. A laugh here, greater contentment, nearly  _ somber _ annoyance...she isn’t a fool, she knows that she is changing. But who is causing the change?

Her first thought would be Osano, but that seems almost unfair to the other males. Sure he may have been there for some of the changes, but she knows the bittersweet pangs in her heart came from rejecting the baker, and she didn’t laugh on her own until Kizano’s arrival. So is it right to pin it all on the first, simply because he came first?

Perhaps it isn’t even a matter of who was around for certain moments, but rather who she feels the most around. But if every week allows greater capacity for emotions, that, too, seems unfair. She’d have to have all of her suitors around at once, to see which sparked the most in a certain time span. But does she feel enough yet to make such a decision, to try predicting which suitor will cause the Curse to shatter and leave her free to feel?

The answer is probably ‘no’. And besides, Ayano knows that another potential suitor plans to come sometime after Kizano departs. If  _ he _ is the one meant for her, she can’t try choosing before his arrival. 

And yet waiting for a man she doesn’t yet know leaves her feeling almost sorry for the ones she does. 

By the end of the day, Ayano feels bittersweet and annoyed, but only with herself. She wishes that matters of the heart could be easier, and not so fickle as they seem to be. She wishes that love would come quickly, and that, when the day comes, she’ll know in her heart exactly who to choose.

Because as Ayano goes to sleep, her heart is as undecided as it was in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Update: Working on multiple stories at once is not a good timeTM.
> 
> I am currently on Week Five, Tuesday as of today. So I'm *nearly* halfway done, haha! (Also, you may have noticed that I've changed the chapter number! That's because I forgot to factor in the final chapter, which is *kind of* an epilogue?)
> 
> If you're enjoying this story, and want to hear me ramble about ideas that I come up with (and see what some other amazing yan sim creators do!), feel free to join my discord group! I have a link on my profile, and I hope to see you there!
> 
> See you in two days, mes amants! <3


	17. Week Three, Thursday

Week Three, Thursday

Ayano wakes up to the sound of Raibaru poking around in her closet, muttering as she searches for a gown. 

“Raibaru?” Ayano asks, stifling a yawn. Raibaru barely moves at the noise, as if she’s too focused to notice Ayano. “Raibaru, what are you  _ doing _ ?”

Raibaru whirls around, eyes gleaming. “Oh! You’re up! I’m finding you the  _ perfect _ outfit for today.”

Ayano blinks, then rubs at her eyes as she finally sits up. “Okay...why?”

“You’re heading out with Prince Kizano for the day, aren’t you?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, you’re supposed to be leaving in a few hours!”

Ayano blinks again, then sighs. Right. After dinner, Kizano had informed her that the performance was all the way out in Enjiru...which was a few hours away by carriage. 

“Theatre  _ better _ be worth it,” Ayano mutters as she pulls herself out of her bed. “Or I’m getting Kizano a new hobby.”

Raibaru simply giggles, ushering Ayano over as she pulls out a gown.

It’s purple. As in, Kizano’s exact shade of  _ hair  _ purple, with silky white ribbon accents and a bodice tailored to fit her perfectly, with a skirt that poofs out. She looks every bit the princess that she is...and like Kizano’s perfect date.

As Raibaru dusts pink onto her pale cheeks, Ayano realizes that this is, absolutely, a date. Her cheeks darken, face warming up. 

Half an hour later, Ayano is making her way to the dining hall. Raibaru left her hair down in loose curls, added a hint of color to her lips, then sent her on her way. She looks beautiful, regal,  _ royal _ .

“You look beautiful,” Kizano breathes out as soon as he sees her, and Ayano smiles sweetly. 

Breakfast is a quick affair, and then the two are slipping out of the palace. Kizano helps her into the carriage, every bit the perfect gentleman, and then sits on the opposite side. In minutes, the carriage is off, and they’re on their way.

The ride is, surprisingly, not boring. Ayano used to be annoyed with carriage rides, back when she was younger. Her parents would take her with them occasionally, and she’d see the lands she’d one day have to rule over. It was nothing but sitting in a cramped space for hours, feeling bored and half-suffocated.

But now Ayano breathes easily, watching the world pass by as she talks easily with Kizano.

With a man who’s trying to pursue her heart.

All too soon, the pair reaches Enjiru. Kizano helps her out, and then they find their destination. The outside looks rather calm, although whispers spread as people realize just who she is, and Kizano pays for their entry.

It’s beautiful. Ayano has never seen such an area. 

The first thing she notices is that there is no roof. Instead, the walls form more of a dome, allowing the sun to be a natural light for the large, wooden stage that fills up most of the floor space. In front of the stage, there’s a large, empty area that starts to be filled by normal people, while others sit upon the seats that overlook the area. 

Kizano leads her to those seats, explaining, “Most people don’t bother paying for seats, because they’re more expensive. Those that prefer the additional comfort and don’t mind the cost will be more than happy to spend extra.”

She supposes that this makes sense. 

She’s not quite sure how long they sit there, just chatting mindlessly as the audience grows larger, but she does know that, in that time, she gains an audience of her own. Despite the princess rarely leaving Ai, she seems to be well known among her citizens.

Wearing  _ purple _ , of course, likely does not help her remain hidden. 

Whispers fill the crowd as far too many fleeting glances are sent her way. Ayano smiles politely, even as she wishes that they’d leave her be so she could talk to Kizano.

At long last, the show starts, and eyes turn to the stage as a narrator begins to speak.

“Two households, both alike in dignity,” the man speaks with a booming voice, and Ayano finds herself drawn into the show. 

Ayano isn’t sure if she has the words to describe how she feels, or the feelings to describe her lack of words. It’s like she’s...captivated….watching actors become characters, changing themselves into people who don’t exist but making them seem so  _ alive _ . Every word, she knows, is nothing but a script...and yet the dialogue feels so raw, so unforced, that Ayano believes it even as she doesn’t.

Perhaps that’s the magic of theatre, the ability to believe in the make believe.

And yet Ayano feels as if there is more. It feels like a connection forms, like the story speaks to  _ her _ specifically. If she had more emotions, she’s sure it’d be even stronger. But as she watches the two main characters do everything and anything for the sake of love...she feels that connection grow. 

By the time the actors take their final bows, Ayano is overwhelmed, feeling a new sense of understanding but also feeling more lost than ever.

“What did you think?” Kizano asks as the carriage sets off, returning back to the palace.

“It was...amazing,” Ayano says after a moment. “I felt like I was drawn into the story as it progressed, almost like the characters were real.”

“That’s part of the wonder of theatre,” Kizano says, smile growing. “The goal of the actor is to make their audience forget about reality for a moment and follow their actions, instead.”

“Well they surely succeeded with me!” Ayano laughs, then lets out a small sigh. “What was that play called, anyways?”

“ _ Romeo & Juliet _ ,” Kizano responds easily. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“I think it’s one of mine, too, now,” Ayano decides. Looking out the small window, Ayano watches the world pass her by. Almost to herself, she admits, “I hope I find a love that strong one day. It seems beautiful, don’t you think?”

She doesn’t see the way Kizano blushes as he says, “I think so, too. Love is a wonderful thing.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Ayano asks, feeling a hint of bitterness in her heart. ‘ _ But I wouldn’t know that yet, would I? _ ’

The rest of the carriage ride is lost to the wind, words forgotten soon after being spoken. When they reach the palace, they eat dinner with her parents before going their separate ways.

Ayano feels nothing but longing as she falls asleep, wishing she could fall so easily.


	18. Week Three, Friday

Week Three, Friday

When Ayano heads to breakfast, she’s quickly pulled into a conversation by her parents.

“Ayano, dear, do you and Kizano have any plans for the morning?” Her mother asks, a sweet smile plastered on her face. Ayano pastes her own on, then lets out a hum to show she’s heard the question.

“Not that I am aware of. Kizano, was there anything you had in mind?” Ayano asks the prince, turning to lock eyes with him.

Kizano smiles brightly, shaking his head. “Nothing that can’t wait until later, Ayano, if your parents had something planned.”

“Thank you,” her father says kindly, then turns his eyes back to Ayano. “Ayano, do you recall our previous conversations about the Tatakai Empire?”

“They are the one whose emperor has been trying to form alliances, are they not?” Ayano tries to remember, and her father nods.

“He’s sent word ahead of time. A diplomat will be here shortly to discuss an alliance for the future. We think it’s best if you join this meeting.”

“I understand.” She’s joined dozens, perhaps hundreds, of meetings before. While alliances aren’t formed often, she  _ has _ been to one meeting that caused the bond to be made. ‘ _ I believe that was with Orenji, actually, _ ’ Ayano recalls with a faint smile.

Nevertheless, it doesn’t seem like much of a big deal. A meeting is a meeting, and besides. She never has done much of the talking. Her comments have always been few and far between, and while they were well thought out and somewhat impactful, they didn’t matter much in total. So Ayano has nothing to worry about...if she can even worry in the first place. 

As Ayano follows her parents to the throne room, she quickly learns that she was too hasty with her assumptions. 

“We’re going to leave the majority of the discussion to you today, dear,” her mother says calmly, as if this is unusual. 

Which it  _ is _ . Ayano blinks in surprise, looking at her parents in mild...confusion? Yes, that sounds about right.

“I am?”

“We’ll be there in case you need assistance,” her mother starts.

“And because Tatakai is comprised of assholes who refuse to listen to anyone but the top rulers,” her father grumbles, causing Ayano to laugh at the sudden anger.

“But we trust you!” Her mother finishes, turning to Ayano with a smile. “You’ll do great, we know you’re wonderful with meetings.” 

Right. She’s fine. It’ll be fine.

The diplomat tries asking for  _ troops _ . 

Ayano stares at the man as he speaks, disbelief filling her quickly, only growing with every word that falls out of his mouth. 

“-and that’s why we ask for at least a few hundred men,” the man finishes. “Of course, we’d be providing proper compensation.”

Ayano looks at her parents, who are staring at the man with barely hidden shock and disdain. Her father opens his mouth to speak, but then he sees Ayano’s expectant look.

He closes his mouth, and Ayano opens hers.

“Sir,” Ayano starts, and the diplomat gives his attention to the princess. “If I may be blunt for a moment, I’d like to ask you a question.”

“You may,” the diplomat responds calmly, although she sees how his mouth twitches in displeasure.  _ Good _ .

“Coming to Akademi, you must be well-informed of what our kingdom is known for, yes?”

“Of course,” he agrees, back straightening even more than before.

“So you have no problem saying what you know about my people, correct? And what the majority of the men and women  _ do _ here for a living?”

“That is correct.” He clears his throat, his grip on his paper tightening ever so slightly. “You are a rather self-sufficient kingdom in terms of necessities. A large majority of your people work on farms or with food in some other way.”

“And how much of our population is dedicated to war efforts?” Ayano raises an eyebrow, the diplomat’s gaze drops to the floor.

“Less than five percent.”

“Indeed. Akademi is a peaceful kingdom. We do not find pleasure in fighting endless wars, we do not see it as a way to sustain ourselves.” Seeing the diplomat’s quickly reddening face, she holds up a hand. “That is not to say that others cannot. We do not judge how other kingdoms or empires rule themselves, or what they and their people choose to do. But Akademi runs best by keeping its people home, and not on the battlefield.”

“I...see.” The diplomat nods his head, then straightens up. He takes a step back, planning to leave.

But if he leaves, he will likely pin blame on the kingdom, rather than his own emperor. Akademi is peaceful, but it is not perfect. It  _ does _ benefit from having allies, after all. So… 

“I do have another way of assisting, however,” Ayano says calmly, and the diplomat’s attention is firmly held.

“What might that be, your highness?”

“I know that Tatakai is primarily a fighting empire. It conquers in order to advance itself, which means troops are constantly on the move, training and fighting.”

“That is correct,” the diplomat confirms.

“I also know that, with the majority of your men out on the battlefields, not many remain on the fields meant for farming. And not many of your allies provide much to sustain the troops they send, and few provide sustenance for  _ your _ men.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Ayano can see the way her mother smiles.

“I propose, therefore, a new option. Akademi will provide food, and in return asks for payment and protection, should a threat arise.”

The diplomat smiles at her. “I believe that is a deal the emperor himself would agree to.”

“Then it will be a pleasure to hear from him in the near future.”

“Indeed. Until then, your highness.” 

As soon as he leaves, Ayano slumps into her chair. Her parents are both grinning now, grinning at  _ her _ .

“You did well, Ayano,” her father praises her.

“I was afraid he’d storm off and call war on us,” her mother admits. “But that was a wonderful way of dealing with his demands.”

“Thank you,” Ayano responds, then stands up. “I’m going to go see where Kizano is.”

He’s in the gardens, looking at the fields of flowers all around him. He perks up when he spots her approaching.

“Ayano!” Kizano says warmly, walking closer. “How was the meeting?”

“The diplomat tried asking for troops,” Ayano responds simply.

Kizano frowns at the statement. “But...my dear, isn’t Akademi a peaceful kingdom? I thought you didn’t have many troops.”

“We don’t. That’s the problem.”

“I...see.” He moves to her side, and they begin to exit the garden together. “So, what did you do?”

“Well, after I called him out for being rather obtuse, I provided a solution that we’d both benefit from. They’ll provide compensation and potential future protection in return for food for their troops.”

“And they agreed to that?”

“The diplomat has to make sure the emperor agrees, but he seemed happy with my decision.”

“Well, that’s wonderful to hear!” Kizano says, smile returning. 

“Thank you. Now, you said that you had plans for today. What did you have in mind?”

“Oh.” His face darkens, the prince chuckling nervously. “I was hoping you’d like to join me for a walk around the palace. I haven’t seen it all, and it doesn’t make sense  _ not _ to when I have to leave tomorrow.”

“Right. I can’t believe the week has gone by so quickly.”

“Neither can I,” Kizano admits. “I thought it’d be longer, but being by your side...it seems as if time disappears before I can even comprehend it in the first place.”

Ayano feels her own face heating up at the words, and she smiles. “I see. Come, let’s go see the grounds.”

And so they do, exiting the gardens and roaming around the palace walls. Some knights train on their horses in one outdoor arena, and stablehands tend to tired steeds. The walk is pleasant, small talk and background noises filling the air.

It’s when they’re back inside that Kizano confesses.

“Ayano, my dear,” Kizano begins, face already somewhat pink. “We both know that I came here with the intention of getting to know you. I was interested in meeting the princess I’ve heard so little of, and when your parents wrote of your increasingly apparent need to find a husband, I wondered if you might be someone I’d like to court.” 

She appreciates the honesty, although she wishes her face would cool down. 

“In one week, I have realized that you are not merely someone I would  _ like _ to court, but someone I’d be honored to. You’re a beautiful soul, my dear, filled with talent and wonder.” Kizano smiles down at her, purple eyes sparkling with admiration. “I understand that Prince Osano has already asked for your hand, and that others likely will in the near future. I know that you are searching for love first and foremost, as am I. And that is why I ask for your permission to try to earn your favor.”

“I...I will grant you the permission to try,” Ayano states, “even though I am unsure who my heart will choose in the end.”

“A chance is all I ask for,” Kizano states. Then, with a small grin, he takes her hand and kisses it. “A chance is all I need to keep hoping.”

When they inevitably part for the night, Ayano’s heart feels a pang of something quite somber, and she wonders, once more, who she will fall for at the end of her ten weeks.

Especially when she only has seven more to go. 


	19. Week Four, Sunday

Week Four, Sunday

The palace feels more silent than usual when Ayano wakes up, even for a Sunday. It feels a little too empty, a little too spacious, than it did just yesterday morning.

But Kizano departed yesterday morning, and took his excitement and passion with him.

Ayano hopes Kizano will write soon. She enjoyed hearing his tangents about whatever was on his mind, usually theatre, as she worked. It gave her a little extra spark in her day, and she liked it.

With one spark gone, Ayano dons one of her simplest dresses and heads out, ready to find another.

The library is calm, but it isn’t quite so empty as the palace felt. Taro’s presence is enough to light it up, and Ayano finds herself racing over to greet him.

“Taro!” Ayano cheers, and Taro turns around to smile at her.

“Aya!” The two embrace, and a little bit of that spark returns. She’s not quite so alone, in her closest friend’s arms.

“How has your week been?” Ayano asks, and Taro laughs.

“About the same as usual. People come in, people come out. Books to be placed back in their spots, about what you’d expect from a librarian’s life.” Yet despite his monotone voice, his eyes shine with happiness. Nothing makes Taro happier than where he is right now, and Ayano feels content for him. “But how was  _ your  _ week? You said another prince came by?”

“Yeah, Prince Kizano,” Ayano confirms. “He was...interesting. Passionate.”

“About what?” Taro asks as he picks up some books. Ayano follows him as he moves to put them back where they belong.

“Theatre, mostly. He’s from Buraza, and they’re going through a bit of a renaissance it seems. Their main art form is theatre.”

“So, does he like theatre because the kingdom is so good at it, or is the kingdom so good at theatre because he likes it?” Taro asks curiously, and Ayano pauses.

“I...I don’t actually know. Huh.” She’ll have to ask him, when she gets the chance. He said he’d write to her, so she’ll just have to include that in her first response back. 

“Other than theatre, what was he like?” Taro asks, continuing their conversation.

“Oh! Well, he was much better at waking up in the mornings than Osano, that’s for sure.” Taro’s laugh cuts her off, but Ayano simply smiles at the noise. “He was very polite. Charming, I suppose. But it wasn’t just an act, he wasn’t just chatting with my parents to win them over. He...he actually cared for their answers.” It’s something she’d noticed over the week, the realization had made her feel warm. “Overall he was just...he had a passion for people. For life, almost.”

Taro laughs. “That’s good to hear. Let me know if his passion wins you over and you choose to marry him, I’ll make sure to get more play scripts in here.” 

“Of course,” Ayano agrees easily, and then lets the topic shift away from her love life and the suitors involved in it. They talk of the town, and some interesting people who Taro has met that Ayano’s yet to see, and even those Ayano  _ has _ .

“I think I accidentally ran into your baker friend,” Taro admits at one point, and Ayano blinks. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah. The Odayaka bakery, right?” Ayano nods, and Taro laughs, now dusting off the front counter as if there’s actually any dust remaining. “So I walked in, and I’m just ordering some bread, as one does. One of the regulars, Saki, walked in and saw me. She says hello, and I do the same. Well, I turn back to pay, and the cashier is giving me this look.”

“What then?” 

“Well, he goes, ‘I’m sorry, but did she say your name is Taro?’ And I, of course, say, ‘Yeah! I’m the librarian here.’ Which was apparently the wrong thing to say, because he started frowning at me...and that’s never happened the previous times I went. So I’m standing here, trying to pay, and he’s just frowning the whole time. I’m thinking to myself, ‘You know, this doesn’t seem normal. Maybe he’s heard of me?’ But then I’m trying to figure out  _ who _ would talk about me to a baker.” Taro snorts, setting down his rag. “And then I remembered you telling me about him, and I go, ‘Oh, are you Amao?’ and he nods slowly, but his frown isn’t gone and now I’m trying to figure out what to do, because I don’t feel like avoiding a good bakery for the rest of my life.”

“He’d still sell to you!” Ayano cuts in, and Taro lets out a noise.

“It’d be too awkward! You know I’m bad with confrontation!” Taro complains jokingly, but he’s sincere. The librarian is far too passive to be any good in a fight, let alone an argument or disagreement.

“Alright, so how does this end?”

“Oh, pretty well actually! In my panic, I said, ‘Aya talks about you when she visits’, and that was it! Suddenly he was smiling and blushing and I  _ swear _ he was skipping when he went to grab the next person’s order.” Taro laughs. “I hightailed it out the moment I could, but I think I’m safe to return next time.” 

Ayano giggles at the male’s happiness, causing him to throw his rag at her. “Hey!”

“That’s no way to treat a lady,” Sakyu says teasingly as she enters the library, and then the conversation shifts once more as the Basu sisters join in. 

By the time Ayano finally leaves the library an hour later, she feels like she knows everyone’s gossip. Maybe she does, thanks to Inkyu and Sakyu. 

Ayano decides to head to the Odayaka bakery to see Amao as she returns to the palace. He lights up when he sees her, and Ayano can see that his steps are, indeed, bouncier than usual. 

Does she really have that much of an effect on him? It’s hard to believe, but Amao’s smile is  _ blinding _ when she finally gets to the front of the line. 

“Hello, Aya!” Amao greets cheerfully, and Ayano smiles sweetly in return.

“Hello, Amao. Mind if I get a few strawberry tarts?”

“Anything for you, sweetest,” Amao says with a wink, and a few moments later Ayano has her order. “It was nice seeing you around here.”

“You as well, Amao,” Ayano returns, and then she’s heading back out, letting Amao deal with his nonstop line. 

She’s only a few streets away when she’s suddenly grabbed by the wrist and thrown into a dark alleyway. She tumbles to the ground, only to be hoisted right back up by a different person.

Eyes wide, Ayano finds herself face to face with four men, all of whom look vicious. When a glint of light hits her eyes, everything seems worse.

_ They have knives _ .

“W-what do you want from me?” Ayano asks, forcing panic into her voice even though her heart barely races. (Or maybe it does race, and Ayano isn’t faking as much as she wishes she was. Maybe Ayano is feeling an emotion she never truly wanted, an emotion she was content to be without.)

“Just a few things,” one, the one that first grabbed her, says. Twirling his knife, he lists, “your food will be a fun treat, so we’ll take that off of your hands.”

The third man takes her bag from her with a sneer. ‘ _ That’s fine, _ ’ Ayano thinks. ‘ _ It’s just food. _ ’

“Your money, next,” the first continues. Ayano tries to move, tries to comply, but her arms are stuck behind her back thanks to the second man.

“I...I need my arms to reach it,” Ayano whispers, and the second begrudgingly lets go of one of her arms. With no hesitation, Ayano reaches under the sash of ribbon around her waist, tugging the coin purse out and holding it to her captors. The fourth, silent, grabs it from her hand with a smirk. ‘ _ That’s fine _ ,’ Ayano tells herself. ‘ _ It’s not much to me, but it’ll be enough for them to let me go. My life is more valuable. _ ’

“And finally...we can’t really have you turning us in, so we’ll have to take your life.”

That  _ isn’t _ fine. Ayano feels her eyes widen involuntarily, and she loudly pleads, “No, no, please! You can’t- I won’t tell anyone- I’ll-”

“Sorry, doll,” the first spits, aiming the knife at her neck, “but it’s gotta be done. We’ll make it quick, though.”

Ayano feels her heart racing, her chest heaving, and her eyes force themselves shut. She can’t watch this, can’t watch the knife as it brushes her skin-

And falls away, a loud thump following. Gasps fill the air, and so does something else.

It feels like lightning courses through everything, leaving behind a buzzing sensation. Ayano opens her eyes, only to wince as a flash of light fills the air. The second man falls, and soon the third and fourth do as well. Ayano shakes as her savior turns to look at her.

Violet eyes meet black from underneath a cloak, and a feeling of  _ safety _ rushes through her.

“Are you alright?” He asks, voice soft. Ayano can barely shake her head. The young man looks around, quickly picking up her coin purse and bag. He places them into her hands, then grabs her gently by the elbow. “You need to get out of here, before they wake up.”

“But,” Ayano tries to start, but he cuts her off immediately.

“There’s no time. I didn’t have enough to cast strong spells, they’ll be up soon and I can’t be here for that.” His eyes meet hers once more, and they seem to comprehend more than she can imagine. “If you want to talk, meet me at the town’s center tomorrow afternoon. Okay?”

She nods, and then, with a flash of light, her mysterious savior disappears.

Ayano races home, her heart racing, although she’s not sure if it’s fear or something else altogether.

But she is sure that she’ll be back to see him tomorrow. Even if it’s just to thank him.

Especially to thank him.


	20. Week Four, Monday

Week Four, Monday

The day  _ starts  _ normally. Ayano gets up, gets dressed, gets to her studying. Hours fly by as she goes through the texts, scribbling down anything she deems important enough to refer back to. The world passes without interruption, the day going by as usual…

Until lunch. 

“Ayano,” her father says suddenly, and the noirette turns her attention to him. “I was wondering if you’ve found either of the princes to be...acceptable.” 

Ayano blinks. “Both are quite nice, yes.”

“Have either of them made you feel anything?” Her mother asks, eyes shining. “Have you felt more emotions than before?”

Ayano shrugs. “Somewhat? I know things have changed, that much is for certain.”

“How so?” Her father asks, a push to elaborate, and so she does.

“Well, I’ve been less content just studying all by myself ever since Prince Osano departed. I’ve found myself yearning for company more than I ever did. My smiles don’t feel quite so...put on, if that makes sense? Smiling feels lighter, almost. And I’ve never felt more content than I have with the princes.”

The honest answer seems to be the right one, because her mother beams and her father lets out a relieved sigh. 

“Do you know which of the princes caused this change?” Her father asks gently, and Ayano falters.

“I- no. No, I’m not quite sure which one it is,” Ayano admits, and at this both of her parents sigh.

“That’s quite alright, Ayano. You still have quite a few weeks,” her father assures her, and Ayano grants him a smile.

“I think that’s the end of lunch,” her mother says after a moment of silence. “Ayano, would you like me to walk you to your room?” Her eyes glint with the question, full of an emotion Ayano can’t yet feel.

Ayano...wasn’t planning on returning to her room, nor has her mother  _ ever _ offered to walk with her for such a simple trip. 

It’s the second half that urges Ayano to nod and accept her mother’s offer.

They’re barely out of the dining hall when her mother calmly asks, “Is it someone from town that has caused these emotions?”

Ayano doesn’t freak out, nor does she startle. But her eyes widen ever so slightly, back straightening just a smidge, and it’s enough to send Ryoba Aishi into a laughing fit. 

It’s not a pretty sound. An Aishi woman laughs like music, but that isn’t always  _ good _ . Ayano’s not sure what instrument she sounds like, what note comes out when she giggles, but her mother is striking cymbals over sharp recorder notes. 

She’s nearly content when the sound stops, her mother smiling widely. “What?” Her mother asks, voice lilting with humor. “Did you think I was unaware? You’ve been running off for  _ years _ , I’d be blind to not know.”

“Then why didn’t you…” the words die on Ayano’s tongue, but her mother already knows the rest.

“Stop you?” Another laugh, only a few clashing sounds before it dies down once more. “Because, my dear Ayano, I know how it feels. I know how it feels, to be searching for something that doesn’t seem to exist. Love feels like a myth, when you can barely feel joy, even though everyone else claims to know its meaning. But you  _ will _ find them, I promise you that.”

She’s  _ encouraging _ Ayano to slip away. She’s  _ admitting _ that she  _ understands _ .

Ayano doesn’t have the words to say, so she merely nods. 

“Why don’t you head out during the day more?” Her mother suggests. “You’re nearly done with your studies, heaven knows you do too much of that. It isn’t a good idea, staying cooped up indoors all day like you have been. Well, I suppose you  _ haven’t _ , considering how often you’ve been disappearing….anyways!” Her mother turns her wide smile towards her daughter, and Ayano feels herself shrink under that grin ever so slightly. Her mother is beautiful, but her grin isn’t as pretty as her smile.

Ryoba Aishi was never  _ taught _ how to grin.

“You’ll be able to meet more people if you go when the sun is out. It’ll be good, connecting with the people you’ll be ruling over soon. And this gives you a better chance to fall in love.”

It does, and Ayano knows when her mother is right. So when Ryoba leaves her alone in her room, Ayano gets dressed and heads to town. 

She makes her way straight to the town square, at the center of Ai. It’s crowded and busy with life, but Ayano spots a familiar black cloak standing still, idle and waiting for  _ her _ . 

She walks right up to her savior without a second thought. His eyes lock on to her form as she approaches, violet eyes lighting up beneath his shadowy hood as if in surprise. As if he didn’t truly expect her to show.

“Hello,” Ayano greets, the word tumbling out, and he smiles. It’s unsure, but it’s there. 

“Hello,” he responds, and then he nods his head in a different direction. “Would you like to go on a walk with me? I’m not very good with crowds.”

She agrees easily. She doesn’t think she can deny him his request, not when he’s the reason she breathes enough to say yes. 

He leads her to the forest. It’s cooler here, the trees shading them from the bright sun in the sky, and Ayano finds herself sighing with some relief. 

The man slips off the hood of his cloak, allowing long, navy blue hair to spill out, framing his face in loose waves. His purple eyes meet hers once more, and pale lips settle into a soft smile.

But he doesn’t speak. Perhaps he’s waiting for Ayano to start the conversation.

So she does. “Thank you, for saving my life yesterday. I’m eternally grateful for your actions.” 

His pale face gains some color, in the form of a soft blush. He looks away, hand reaching out to tug on the fabric surrounding him. “It was nothing. I reacted on instinct, I just wanted to help.”

“Well, thank you nonetheless.” She smiles at him, then holds out a hand. “I’d like to get to know the man behind the magic, so to speak. My name is Aya. What’s yours?”

He takes her hand gently. His hand is cold, almost shaking. She wonders if that’s the default for him, or if nerves and fear overwhelm him much like they did to her just yesterday. 

“I’m Oko Ruto,” he says in response, and they shake hands gently before he lets go, hand withdrawing back into the folds of his cloak.

They talk of simple things, of weather and sounds, for quite a while before Ayano brings up his magic. 

“I’m a mage,” Oko admits, eyes sparkling in the patch of light he stands in. “I’ve been studying for years, going from kingdom to kingdom to learn all I can about magic.”

“What brought you here?” Ayano asks, and his eyes travel back to her face once again.

“I felt as though my soul was drawn here, to Akademi, to Ai...I felt as though...if I came here, I’d find something I once deemed missing.” He lets out a laugh, it's airy and light, like a forgotten breeze. “Although I don’t quite know  _ what  _ that missing thing  _ is _ .” He sighs, shaking his head slightly. “That sounds quite foolish, doesn’t it?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Ayano says decidedly. “I think it makes sense to feel such a calling. We’re always trying to complete ourselves, I believe.” And she does. Her entire  _ life _ revolves around finding a husband, around finding the man who she will marry and love for the rest of her life. It’s all her life has ever been about, even more important than her duty to rule.

She understands that call, although hers doesn’t take her anywhere. It just leaves her in Akademi, in Ai, to wonder what her life will become.

Oko smiles at her statement, and he seems to take relief in it. “I see,” he says simply, and then conversation slips back to the little things. With some prompting, he shows off a few simple tricks, lighting up the forest with twinkling lights and making a wilted flower shoot back to life. It’s enchanting, to Ayano at least.

But all too soon, hours have gone by and Ayano needs to head back. She tells Oko as such, and the mage nods in understanding. 

“If you wish to return tomorrow,” Oko starts, “simply come back to the forest. All you have to do is call my name, and I will be there in an instant.”

She promises to return, to call his name, and then she heads home. 

Her thoughts and dreams that night are of magic spells and shaded forests.


	21. Week Four, Tuesday

Week Four, Tuesday

“Ayano,” her father starts at random, and that’s enough to turn the princess’s attention away from her breakfast.

“Yes, father?” She asks, looking up to him.

“I just wanted to inform you that your final...suitor...has been forced to delay his arrival for a few weeks due to some conflicts in his kingdom.”

“I see. Thank you, father.” He nods, and Ayano continues. “Do you know when he plans to come?” He was  _ supposed _ to arrive in a week, but it seems that not everything can go as planned.

“I am unsure, but it seems to only be a few weeks’ delay.” He smiles at her, as if unsure if he is reassuring his daughter or not. Ayano doesn’t really feel a certain way, having never met the man nor knowing even who he  _ is _ , so she merely nods in understanding.

“If that is all, I believe I will head off to my studies,” Ayano declares, and then she leaves the dining hall to do just that.

By the time she’s summoned for lunch, she’s restless with unused energy. She wants to do more than read her texts, wants to do more than pour over old books for hours on end.

So she decides to head off to Ai, eager to see what the town will have in store for her today.

She changes quickly, slipping off her gown and wearing a more simple dress in its place. After pulling her hair back into her signature ponytail- with her bangs left alone to frame her face, of course- Ayano slips out of the room, making her way to the entrance.

As she nears the entrance hall, however, Ayano runs into Raibaru. 

“Pr- Ayano?” Raibaru calls, hands occupied with a basket. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m just going for a walk around the palace,” Ayano replies smoothly. “I wanted some fresh air, so I’ll be out for a few hours.”

Raibaru seems strangely unconvinced, which is a first, but nods anyways. “Of course. Would you like some company?”

“I think I’ll be quite alright on my own,” Ayano assures her, and with one last skeptical look the girl walks away, and Ayano makes her exit to freedom. 

She makes her way to the Odayaka bakery without much thought, pushing open the familiar door and smiling as Amao’s eyes lock on her figure instantly, the baker positively lighting up with her appearance.

“Aya,” Amao greets the first moment he’s able to. “What’ll it be today, sweetest?” 

Ayano grins. “One loaf of bread, your choice of which kind,” she decides, and Amao is quick to choose a loaf, wrapping it up with practiced ease before handing it over. “Have a good day, Amao.”

“You as well! I hope to see you soon,” Amao calls, and then she’s gone once more, making her way deeper into the town.

After half an hour of idle wandering, Ayano decides that the town is too lively for her taste at the moment. Instead of heading back to the palace, however, she sets her sights on the woods.

‘He  _ did _ say I can return whenever,’ Ayano thinks to herself, and that’s enough for her to enter the forest once again.

It’s empty. No sounds ring throughout the trees, not even a bird chirping or a critter darting through the leaves. 

And no signs of a blue-haired mage to be found. Odd… 

‘ _ All you have to do is call my name, and I will be there in an instant. _ ’ Right.

“Oko?” Ayano calls out softly, but there is no muffled sound of footsteps on the grass. “Oko?” A little louder, and yet all she sees is empty air. “Oko?” Once more, and yet the breeze brings nothing but air.

Feeling a little silly for assuming that the trick would work, Ayano turns around to leave.

She runs face first into Oko’s chest, the mage stumbling backwards from the accidental blow.

“Are...are you alright, Aya?” He asks, voice concerned as he tilts her head up. Ayano feels her cheeks heating up, and she barely remembers to nod. 

‘ _ How embarrassing, _ ’ she thinks, and assumes that her fluster is caused by her slight humiliation. 

His concern fades away, letting amusement dance in his violet eyes. “That’s good to know. I didn’t expect you back so soon, but I’m glad to see you.” He lets go of her chin, his hand retreating to disappear under his ever present cloak. “Are you here long?”

“I have nowhere else to be,” Ayano replies, finding her voice once again.

“I see. Would you like to join me on my walk, then?” 

She would, and so she does. At first, the world is silent, save for the whispers of grass beneath their feet and a slight breeze dancing in the wind. But slowly, as they travel deeper into the words, it’s like everything comes to life, vibrant and ready to tell their stories.

Oko and Ayano do the same. 

“I didn’t always travel alone,” Oko admits as they stroll along. “I’ve had some mentors before, and I used to live nearby whenever I found a new one.”

“Did you have a favorite?” Ayano asks, and his pale lips quirk up into a small smile.

“I did,” Oko admits easily. “His name was Numair. He was an interesting man, and an intelligent one, too...although he liked to try tricking me from time to time. I studied under him for four years before it was time for me to move on to other places. He gave me this, actually.” Oko brushes his cloak aside to show Ayano a necklace that rests easily on his chest, adorned with glowing black gems. “They’re used to hold magic, almost as a storage space.”

“That’s amazing,” Ayano says, and Oko nods.

“It was one of his very own. He said that I should take it, though, so that I could protect myself or another if I needed to.” He smiles softly at her. “I drew some of that stored energy out so that I could help you.”

Ayano feels her face warm up again, and she nods her head in a sort of thanks. “Perhaps I should send thanks to Numair, then,” she responds, but Oko just shakes his head.

“I’m not quite sure where he is, nowadays. But I’m sure he’d be grateful for the sentiment alone.” Then Oko’s face is dusted in pink, and he coughs. “I’ve told plenty about myself. What about you, Aya?”

Ayano laughs lightly. “I’m not sure if I have any exciting stories to tell like you do. I haven’t travelled the world, nor have I had any teachers to help me learn magic,”  _ although my main tutor, Mido Rana, is certainly a man with tales to tell. _ “I’ve been in Ai for all of my life, it’s nothing that grand.”

“Life isn’t all about grandeur,” Oko says. “And life without simplicity is lonely and weary. What are the simple things in your life, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Simple things...Ayano’s life feels simple, as simple as being a princess could be. She used to spend every single day studying, only disappearing on Sunday to see Taro. But now it’s different, no day is exactly the same anymore.

Ayano decides to talk about her friends.

“Well, I suppose I could tell you about the people I know,” Ayano starts, and then she does exactly that. She tells Oko about Taro, her longest companion and one who’s dear to her heart. She tells him about Raibaru, claiming that the girl is a fellow maid instead of her personal one, but still honest as she calls the petite girl her friend. She talks briefly of Osano and Kizano, calling the former a merchant and the latter a member of a famous thespian troupe, unwilling to tell him the truth of how they met. She even talks about the Basu sisters, who seem to care about gossip and love more than anything else in the world. 

She tells him of the little joys in her life, and her smile feels real as she does so. 

When she finally stops, Oko is watching her with eyes that shine with mirth, even in the setting sun. Hours have passed since she first arrived in the forest, and Ayano knows that she’ll have to go. 

But as she does so, she’s still content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting Week Six today! The story is halfway done (for the writing portion, at least)!


	22. Week Four, Wednesday

Week Four, Wednesday

Ayano’s day truly begins when Raibaru enters the library, not long after the noirette herself had, with two letters in hand. 

“It seems both of the princes sent their regards,” Raibaru says, voice somewhat teasing as she sets down the papers.

Ayano smiles at the girl, then turns her attention to the letters. She opens the top one first, it’s Osano’s. 

‘ _ Dear Ayano, _

_ Ah, so you  _ aren’t _ a sorceress of some sorts? Then I suppose your ability to make me blush is simply a talent of your own creation, one that does not need magic to be inflicted onto poor, unsuspecting individuals such as myself. You have a dangerous power, Ayano, and I hope that you never learn to brandish it like a weapon. I’d be at your complete mercy if you did.  _

_ I will admit, I’m rather jealous that another prince is able to be beside you when I cannot. While I cannot small talk much to save my life, I miss having the chance to hear your voice and have your presence nearby.  _

_ I do hope that you enjoyed the play. I’ve never seen one, to be honest, but I do have an interesting tale nonetheless. You recall that I left for a week, do you not? Well, I actually ran into a troupe that was travelling throughout Orenji on my fourth day. It’s a long story, and I’d much rather tell you it in person when we next meet, but I will say one thing: I was almost kidnapped because they thought I had the potential to be an actor. I’ve never been more grateful for the time I forced a knight to train me in self-defense. _

_ Each day feels busier than the last, to the point where I don’t have much time to write you letters, but I will always find time to send you my thoughts. My thoughts, right now, are of nothing but you, and I hope that, one day, you can respond in kind. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Osano _

_ P.S. I had a second run in with the elderly lady. She seemed more determined than the time before. I do hope that I’m succeeding in my goal to make you fall in love with me, or else I am, quite frankly, doomed. _ ’

Ayano laughs at the ending note, contentment bubbling up in her heart at the image in her head. When she’s able to breathe once again, she sets the letter down and opens Kizano’s next.

‘ _ To my lovely Ayano, _

_ Less than a week has passed, and already my heart cries out for yours. I’m left here in anguish without you beside me, wondering when I will see your beautiful visage once again. I long to be with you, and find myself withering with every moment you are away. _

_ But enough of my heart wrenching despair from your lack of presence! Let us lift our spirits with talk of joyous news and other things. How are you, my dearest? I know that life must be hard without me nearby to provide you company and tell you thrilling tales, but there’s bound to be something worth talking about. How is Ai treating you? If it’s anything less than wonderful, just say the word and I will come by to bring you to Buraza to spend time with me! _

_ Buraza is as enchanting as ever over here, every day filled with passion and emotions untold. It’s a beautiful place to be in, and I do hope that you’ll be able to come visit one day. Until then, we will have to rely on my words so that you may imagine the sights that you may one day see with your own eyes.  _

_ With love, your prince, _

_ Kizano’ _

Ayano smiles, brushing her fingers over the ink ever so gently, careful not to smudge the words. Ayano pulls out a pen, preparing to respond-

And is promptly pulled aside by a tutor for a mock meeting. 

There’s nothing more...annoying, in Ayano’s mind, than these mock meetings. It’s simply her and a random tutor, who gives her a list of information before trying to trick her every which way to her ever beloved Sunday, toying with her in an attempt to find her flaws so that they may be crushed. It’s the most demeaning way for them to teach her, to the point that she prefers dealing with  _ actual _ meetings instead. 

It’s not until lunchtime that the tutor nods her head and approves of Ayano’s decision, and she doesn’t waste a moment to get as far away as possible from the woman.

After lunch, Ayano decides to head to the library, where no one will pull her aside and make her regret her very existence.

Taro is busy with Saki when Ayano arrives, so the noirette decides to roam the building and see what she can find.

She finds a mage, who seems just as surprised to see her.

“Aya?” He asks, voice softer than usual, likely because they’re in a library at the moment. 

“Oko,” Ayano returns in the same hushed tone, and Oko’s face darkens.

“What...what are you doing here? I didn’t...expect to see you today.” His eyes dart around her face, as if unsure where to focus on. 

Ayano shrugs, smiling kindly. “I came here planning on talking to Taro. He’s the librarian, remember?”

He nods ever so slightly, head turning as he searches for the male in question. “Did...did you want to talk to him instead?” He asks, even quieter than before, if that’s even possible.

“No, I think he’s rather busy at the moment,” Ayano says, watching how Taro holds up two books to Saki, likely going over the differences of each book. “Besides, I’m quite content where I am right now.”

She looks back just as Oko ducks his head, but she can see how his face has darkened even more. He smiles, and it’s a little shaky from nerves but still genuine nonetheless.

It’s a good look on him, she decides. 

“So,” Ayano continues, letting one of her hands dance along the shelf beside her, “what exactly are you looking for? I’m no librarian, but I’ve been around this place long enough that I should be of  _ some _ assistance to you.”

Oko jolts a bit, then lets out a small laugh. “Right, the book,” he mutters, as if he’d forgotten his reason for being there. “I was wondering if any spell books were hidden around here.” When Ayano merely tilts her head, he continues on, his normally slow speech a bit faster as if embarrassed. “I know that most libraries don’t exactly...keep any in their possession, but most of the mentors I’ve had kept their secrets hidden in the shelves… A lot of them were scholars themselves, and a few actually owned libraries of their own. So I thought...I thought it was worth a try.”

Ayano nods, saying, “That makes sense. It’s never a bad idea to check. I’m not sure that we have anything quite like that, although...hmm.” Ayano taps at her cheek, then smiles. “If we do, it’ll likely be in the medicinal section. Taro likes to keep some books on the matter, just in case.”

“Just in case of...of what?” Oko asks, and Ayano giggles.

“We don’t know! That’s why we have the books.”

Oko laughs at that, and then nods. “Alright. Thank you, Aya.” He glances away, then frowns ever so slightly. “It seems that your friend is free. I’m sure that you’d like to speak with him, too.”

“Oh!” Ayano lets out, looking over and seeing that Saki is walking out of the building. “That would be nice.”

“Go on, by all means don’t let me stop you,” Oko says, smiling kindly. “I don’t want to take up all of your free time. I’m sure you’re a busy person, too.”

“You can take up my time whenever you’d like,” Ayano says without meaning to, then feels her face warm at the words that popped out unwittingly. “But I suppose I see what you mean. I’ll see you around, Oko.”

“How about tomorrow?” He asks quickly, then tenses.

“Tomorrow?” Ayano prompts, and he nods slightly.

“We could have dinner together, if you’d like? My house is in the forest, I can show you around.” 

“That sounds nice,” Ayano says. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Oko.”

“Yeah, see you,” he whispers, and then he turns to find his books and Ayano goes to talk to Taro.

She doesn’t remember half of what they said by the time she leaves, but that’s quite alright.


	23. Week Four, Thursday

Week Four, Thursday

Ayano wakes up with a smile already creeping onto her face, which isn’t something that normally happens. Her heart feels like it’s full of warmth, and while Ayano doesn’t quite understand the feeling, she also doesn’t mind it. Instead, Ayano slips out from under her covers, getting ready for the day. She has some studying to get done, but she’s more interested in the evening.

‘ _ I should tell mother that I’m heading out, _ ’ Ayano thinks to herself, an odd thought to have, but not necessarily a bad one. ‘ _ Or else she may be concerned when I don’t arrive for dinner. _ ’

Ayano makes a mental note to tell her mother at breakfast, then moves to her closet to find something to wear. She chooses a simple gown for the afternoon, one that she’ll be able to slip on easily, then moves to find one to wear around the palace.

So distracted by her search, she misses how Raibaru enters the room. 

“Good morning, Ayano,” Raibaru says, and Ayano nearly manages to miss the bitter undertone hidden in her friend’s words. 

Turning around, Ayano smiles cautiously. “Good morning, Raibaru. Is there something wrong?”

“Where are you sneaking off to?” Raibaru asks, blunt and forward. “You keep disappearing, and it’s becoming a more and more frequent thing! You tell me you’re wandering the palace grounds and yet I can never find you! Where are you going, Ayano?”

Ayano stiffens, having not expected the confrontation. Slowly, she asks, “Why do I need to tell you that, Raibaru? Do you think that you can stop me?” Ayano hopes not, but the petite girl seems rather angry.

Raibaru scowls at Ayano, hands clenching around the folds of her skirt, bunching up the fabric. “You need to tell me that so I know you’re  _ safe _ , Ayano! How am I supposed to  _ protect you _ if I don’t even know where you  _ are _ ?!” She cries out the words, and Ayano can see tears forming in her eyes. 

So Ayano sighs and relents. “Ai. I’ve been going to Ai.”

Raibaru blinks away her tears, scowl still on her face. “You’ve been sneaking off to town? Why?”

“To see some friends I’ve made,” Ayano says easily, then adds, “To get a moment away from the palace… To breathe.” Turning her back on her companion, Ayano shrugs on her dress, calmly stating, “I don’t like being confined to the palace. Sometimes, you have to find freedom on your own.”

Raibaru opens her mouth, but does not respond. No words come out, even as Ayano ties up her dress, even as Ayano pins up her hair, even as Ayano moves to leave.

Ayano walks out of the room, and Raibaru remains silent.

Something tugs in her chest, but she ignores it. She has work to be done.

The hours pass smoothly, and Ayano even finds time to write back to the princes in between her notes. She wishes Osano luck with his pursuer, and comments on his near kidnapping, then switches to a different paper in order to tell Kizano about Ai and how it’s faring, asking about Buraza in return. She enjoys the time that it takes to write the males more than she enjoys the hours she spends studying, but overall she feels content.

After lunch, Ayano studies for a few hours more, and then she slips back to her room to change. She passes Raibaru on the way, but the petite girl looks to the floor instead of returning eye contact, so Ayano says nothing. She focuses on taking the clips out of her hair, letting her black hair fall around her shoulders for a moment before she pulls most of it back up, perfecting her signature ponytail. Then she slips on her dress, a simple navy blue gown that matches the color of Oko’s hair.

She walks out of the castle with her head held high, ignoring the questioning gazes from the guards. She’s done sneaking around, there’s no point to the act anymore. No, Ayano merely smiles at the guards before walking straight out, heading into town without a second glance.

On the way there, Ayano drops by Amao’s bakery, deciding to pick up a few tarts as thanks. This only adds on a few extra minutes onto Ayano’s journey, and she’s in the forest before she knows it.

“Oko?” Ayano calls out into the empty space, and when she turns around Oko is right beside her. “Good evening, Oko.”

“And you as well, Aya,” Oko returns, then tilts his head to the side. “Come on, it’s this way. We’re not far.”

And they truly aren’t. The walk takes less than ten minutes, filled with idle chatter as they slip through the trees and further into the darkness. When they end up in a small clearing, one Ayano has never seen before, she can’t help but gasp.

Oko’s house isn’t quite what she’d expected. She knew there was never a house in the forest before, but she figured the mage had constructed something out of fallen logs or similar matter. Instead, it looks as though the ground has risen, a blanket of grass forming a rather large hill, the only sign of it being unnaturally formed is the wooden door that remains firmly shut, with no sign of being openable. 

“How….how did you do this?” Ayano breathes out, turning to Oko.

The male merely smiles and says, “Magic, of course. Would you like to see the inside?”

Ayano can only nod, a flutter of what feels like excitement darting through her veins like electricity. Oko presses his hand on the door, and the wood shifts around his palm, forming a twisted handle. Oko turns it, then pushes the door open. He smiles at her, beckoning her inside. She follows.

She finds herself shocked once again. She assumed the walls would be lined with dirt, but instead wooden panels line the entire room, from the floor to the ceiling above her. The place is already furnished, with a table, chairs, and plenty of books. She spots a pot over a fire, with smoking rising, but the air is clear. She doesn’t see an opening to let the smoke out, and as such assumes it’s another work of magic.

Oko heads over to the pot, then declares that dinner is ready. He dishes out bowls of stew, and they begin to eat. 

The food is well made, and has a kick to it that Ayano has never felt before. When Ayano asks what it is, however, Oko merely winks and says, “Magic.” once again.

After a few moments of further questioning, he relents and admits that it’s a spice from a faraway kingdom. She accepts that answer, and the conversation flows from there as Oko talks about some of the sights he’s seen as he’s travelled far and wide across the lands.

“I think...I think the most bizarre thing I can recall is the man who walked around wearing giant wings.”

Ayano blinks at Oko’s statement. “Really? I would have thought that the guy who carried a zoo in his coin purse would be more...intriguing.” (Ayano, admittedly, isn’t quite sure if Oko was telling the truth about the zookeeper, but the story was amusing so she didn’t question it.)

“Well, that was odd, but he had a purpose to it. This man...he couldn’t even  _ use _ the wings. They were pinned to the back of his clothes, so it’s not like he could fly with them. They just jutted out to the sides, blocking the way.” Oko blinks, brow furrowing. “Actually, that might  _ have _ been the point. He was a rather narcissistic individual…” 

Ayano giggles at the realization, asking, “What kind of wings were they, anyways? I can’t recall such a creature with wings so big.”

Oko huffs out a laugh. “I think he cast a spell in order to make them so big. They were actually butterfly wings.”

Ayano laughs even harder. “Butterfly wings? It was most  _ definitely _ for the aesthetic and the annoyance factor, then.”

“Oh, definitely,” Oko agrees. “They were the brightest blue imaginable and the wingspan was at  _ least _ five feet long.”

“Well, it’s a good thing he chose such light wings, then,” Ayano says, “or else he may have toppled over from the weight and become a tripping hazard.”

Oko lets out a loud laugh, the loudest noise Ayano has heard from him, and she feels her face heat up as a result. 

Hours pass in such a manner, the two trading stories from their lives with ease as the sun slowly descends in the sky. When it comes time for Ayano to leave, her heart is full of  _ joy _ .


	24. Week Four, Friday

Week Four, Friday

The day is calm. Ayano is settled into her chair, head resting upon her palm as her eyes take in the words on the pages before her. The day ticks by, slow and steady with every breath, and Ayano feels content to just sit there and study, a feeling that she hasn’t had since Osano’s appearance a while ago.

It’s nice.

So, of course, the serenity is shattered when Raibaru bursts into the room, chest heaving as the petite girl breathes in deeply, face set with determination.

“I’m going with you,” Raibaru says, and Ayano blinks.

“You are?” Ayano asks, not quite sure where they’re going, and Raibaru nods fiercely.

“Yes, I am.”

“I see. Where are we going, exactly?” Ayano asks, allowing a smile to creep onto her face as Raibaru’s expression drops.

“I...I don’t know. Wherever it is that you’re going?” Raibaru shakes her head, confusion disappearing as she declares, “The next time you go into town, I’m coming along with you!”

“Oh?” Ayano shifts slightly, letting her hand drop to the table as her head straightens up. 

“Yeah. I…” Here, Raibaru changes, determination giving way to embarrassment as her cheeks begin to darken. “I want to be sure that you’re safe, even when I’m not around to protect you.”

“I see,” Ayano says again, then rolls her shoulders into a shrug. “I suppose we can go after lunch. I’ll show you my usual spots.” She isn’t sure why she agrees to give away her secrets so easily. Perhaps it’s to ease her friend’s spirits, or simply because she knows that she’ll still be able to go alone when she wants to. 

Perhaps it’s because Raibaru’s flustered state makes her feel  _ amused _ , and Ayano has never felt this tickling sensation that toys with her breath, leaving her filled with far more than contentment ever could.

But the fact of the matter is that she  _ does _ agree, and Raibaru lights up immediately at the agreement. The smaller girl rushes out of the room, promising to meet up with Ayano after she finishes her lunch.

That time comes quickly, and Ayano finds herself back in her room, Raibaru hovering around her as she watches Ayano switch out her dress for a more casual one.

“I’ve noticed that you always dress down before going,” Raibaru comments idly, hands itching to do something but kindly refraining as Ayano pulls her hair up with practiced ease. “Is...is there a reason for that?”

“When I’m out like this, I’m not a princess,” Ayano says, brushing her bangs out of her face. “My name is Aya, no last name to be given, and I am  _ not _ royalty. I am simply a maid from the castle, and my hours vary based on what duties I must perform for the week.” 

Raibaru seems a little unsure about the explanation, but nods and follows Ayano out of the palace nonetheless. 

As promised, Ayano shows her to her main spots. There are only three, so Ayano doesn’t have much to truly show off.

They head to the library first. 

“Hey, Taro,” Ayano calls out, and the librarian looks up with a smile.

“Hey, Aya, how are...you?” His eyes dart from her form to Raibaru’s, who trails behind her, now somewhat hesitant. “Who is this?” Taro asks. Ayano looks around, making sure that the building is empty before speaking.

“This is Raibaru Fumetsu. She’s my maid,” Ayano explains, and Raibaru sputters.

“I thought that you said-” Raibaru starts, then shuts her mouth quickly as if unsure of what to say.

“Taro knows,” Ayano says. “He is the only one who knows my true identity.”

“The princess here was  _ clueless _ when she started sneaking out,” Taro says with a wink, and Ayano scoffs.

“I was  _ not _ . I was perfectly fine on my own,” Ayano protests, but Taro just laughs.

“Whatever you say, Aya, but you couldn’t even introduce yourself without freezing up.”

“I didn’t  _ freeze up _ ,” Ayano says, and Taro rolls his eyes.

“My mistake, your highness, you just hesitated for a very, very long time. My apologies.”

Raibaru giggles. “You two seem close,” she comments, and Ayano sighs.

“Aya and I have known each other for a few years by now,” Taro explains, leaning against a table. “I’m the first person she spoke with, and the one who gave her the nickname to go under.”

“I visit him every week, usually on Sunday,” Ayano adds, and Raibaru gasps.

“ _ That’s _ why you were so adamant on making me take breaks on Sundays!” Raibaru says, eyes wide with realization, and Ayano laughs.

“Partially. But Sunday  _ is _ the kingdom’s unofficial day off, and it seemed cruel to force you to work when I wasn’t doing the same.”

Raibaru seems to accept the reasoning, and Ayano watches on as the orange haired girl falls into conversation with Taro, asking questions about Ayano’s first trips to the library. Taro, more than happy to embarrass Ayano, spends the next twenty minutes talking about her accidental mishaps and blunders. Ayano waits until someone arrives, a green-haired male, before pulling Raibaru out of the library, off to the second location.

The Odayaka bakery.

Raibaru seems surprised to see the place, asking, “You spend a lot of your free time...hiding in a bakery?” She sends Ayano a look, one that screams, ‘ _ I don’t really believe you but you also haven’t lied to me today. _ ’

“You’ll see,” Ayano says simply, and then walks through the entrance.

As if on cue, Amao instantly lights up and calls her name, waving her up to the counter. “How have you been, Aya?” He asks, and that causes Ayano to laugh.

“The same as yesterday, Amao,” Ayano says, then adds, “My friend is here with me today, she’s been questioning me on where I go when we aren’t working around the palace.”

“Oh!” Amao turns to face Raibaru, expression sheepish. “I’ve forgotten my manners! I’m Amao Odayaka, it’s a pleasure to meet a friend of Aya’s.”

“Raibaru Fumetsu,” Raibaru says, smiling back. “It’s nice to meet you, too.”

“Are you two staying long, or is this a quick meeting?” Amao asks, and Ayano shrugs.

“We can stay for a little bit,” Ayano says, and Amao’s grin doubles. They stay there for half an hour, with Amao asking Raibaru about how she likes her job, and telling stories about customers in return. 

And then the girls head to the last spot: Oko’s forest.

“You...you hide in the woods?” Raibaru asks, eyes darting around more the deeper they go into the cover of nature. 

“Well, yes,” Ayano admits. “I used to go here by myself, a while ago. But now I have a friend here.”

“A...a friend?” Raibaru questions, glancing around. “Where are they?”

“Oh, they’ll be here in a second.” Turning to the side, Ayano calls out Oko’s name. “Just wait one moment, and…” The sound of footsteps appears out of thin air, and Raibaru yelps as Oko pops into sight. “Here we are! Hello, Oko.”

“Aya,” Oko greets with a nod, then turns to study Raibaru. “Is she a friend?” 

“Yes. Raibaru was curious as to where I’ve been ‘sneaking off to’, so she asked to come see my usual spots. I hope that you weren’t busy.”

“Not at all,” Oko assures her. “I always have time for you.”

Glancing at the sky, Ayano says, “Not too much time, it seems that it’ll be raining soon. We’ll have to head back in a few minutes, but I did want to introduce you two.”

“I’m Raibaru Fumetsu,” Raibaru greets, holding out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oko Ruto,” Oko says softly, hand slipping out from under his cloak and shaking hers. “A pleasure.”

“So, what do you do here, exactly?” Raibaru asks, and Oko smiles.

Lifting his hand so that his palm faces the sky, Oko says, “Magic.” He lets a fire spark to life above his hand, causing Raibaru to jump back, startled. 

“Are you alright, Raibaru?” Ayano asks, concern washing over her as her friend pales, her confidence washing away as she stares at the fire.

“You...you can do  _ magic _ ?” Raibaru asks, voice squeaking out. Oko nods slowly, allowing the fire to grow bigger.

“He’s a mage,” Ayano says. “He studies magic and uses spells.”

“I...I see.” Raibaru gulps, still looking unsure, and Oko takes that as a sign to extinguish the flame, letting it die out. “It was nice to meet you, but I, uh, I think it’s time we head back.”

Ayano frowns at the obvious uneasiness in Raibaru’s voice, but relents. “Right.” Turning to Oko, she says, “Thank you for coming out. I’ll see you next week?”

“If that is what you wish,” Oko agrees, a smile appearing on his face, and Ayano nods.

“It is.” She lets Raibaru pull her back out of the woods after that, and they head back to the palace.

Ayano waits until they’re back inside of her room to ask, “Why did you react like that?”

Raibaru giggles, fear gone and only leaving embarrassment behind. “Sorry, sorry. It was foolish of me to act like that, but...I thought magic was just a myth. It caught me off guard to see him appear so suddenly, and then he just  _ held fire _ .” Clearing her throat, Raibaru shrugs. “I suppose it just startled me. I’m not used to being startled.”

Ayano sighs, relieved. “I was worried that you’d had a bad memory with magic, or something of the sort,” Ayano admits, and Raibaru shakes her head. 

“No, no! I was just unprepared. You don’t have to worry about me, Ayano.”

“And you don’t have to worry quite so much about me, either,” Ayano responds cheekily, and Raibaru stills.

And then she smiles softly. “No, no I suppose I don’t. You seem to have found wonderful company for yourself. I’m glad,” she admits, and then she leaves the room.

Ayano smiles, even though there’s no one there to see. She’s glad that she’s managed to assure her friend, at the very least.


	25. Week Five, Sunday

Week Five, Sunday

Sunday arrives without delay, and Ayano strolls right through the castle doors without a single worry. Raibaru passes her on the way out, and merely nods in greeting. Ayano smiles in response, and feels lighter as she continues on her way. 

It’s nice, she decides, being able to head off when she pleases. It’s quite nice, indeed.

Ayano drops by the bakery on her way to the library, buying a loaf of bread and some tarts and spending a few moments with Amao before the line gets too long. But it’s Sunday, and the town is off, so soon enough Ayano leaves the baker to his work, not wanting to disturb the male and put him behind. 

The library is calm and comforting from the moment that Ayano arrives, and Taro greets her with the same soft smile that seems to linger on his face whenever she visits. They talk of the week, and Taro urges her to share more details on Oko.

“I’ve never seen him before,” Taro says as he shelves a book. “But you already seem to know him.”

“He just arrived this week,” Ayano explains in between bites. “He showed up recently, and we had an...encounter.”

“What does that mean, Aya?” He looks at her with suspicion, the vagueness not unnoticed by the librarian.

“He saved my life,” Ayano admits, and Taro’s jaw drops.

“When was  _ this _ ?!” Taro asks, and Ayano shrugs, shoving back the slight fear that tinges the memory.

“On Sunday, after I left. A group of muggers tried to rob me, and then decided that they couldn’t have a witness walk free.” Dropping her eyes, Ayano forces her breath to come out steady. “Oko came right on time. He’s a mage, so he used magic to knock them out long enough for me to flee.”

Taro doesn’t say anything, instead choosing to walk over and hug her instead. Ayano leans into the embrace, and holds back the tears that linger in her eyes.

The Curse is slowly breaking, she knows this for certain by now, but she hates how weak she feels, shaking from a memory.

Luckily, Taro holds her tight, and Ayano can focus on the present.

She stays in the library for over an hour, only leaving when the usual visitors come to gossip and find new books to occupy their thoughts and spare time. The Basu sisters tease Taro about his ‘competition’, having seen Ayano talking to Amao, and Taro brushes the comments off with ease. It’s nice, it’s familiar, and it’s enough to make Ayano feel better when she finally leaves.

She ends up wandering the stalls for a while before returning home, and runs into Oko at Kokona Haruka’s spot. They talk for a while, but Ayano can tell that he’s searching for a specific item, so she leaves him be and returns home, thinking of the week to come as she enters the palace once again.

‘ _ Time is ticking, and I need to finish my studies sooner rather than later. Perhaps I should spend less time heading to town until I’ve completed all that I need to...I can always use the extra time later to enjoy my last moments of relatively unbridled freedom… _ ’

So lost in her thoughts of the upcoming week, Ayano doesn’t even realize that she’s strolled right past her stop, continuing on her way down the hall until she reaches an exit- one that leads directly outside, to be more precise.

‘ _ Huh _ ,’ Ayano thinks, thrown out of her thoughts thanks to her confusion. ‘ _ I must have been stuck in my head. Oh well. _ ’ Turning around, Ayano starts to trace her steps, heading to her original destination.

She only steps a few feet away before she hears a triumphant shout, muffled through the wooden door. She blinks in surprise, then decides to find the source.

She finds her way to the knights’ training grounds. Two men spar, dancing and dodging around each other with ease despite the helmets that cover their faces. Ayano finds herself intrigued, and makes her way to a safe viewing area as the two continue to weave around one another. 

From up close, she starts to notice little differences between the two. One is more sure of himself, experience refining his movements and making every motion worthwhile. The latter seems looser and bolder, lunging in and escaping blows with rapid, fleeting decisions that seem to be decided on in an instant.

It’s like watching two polar opposites face off, but with every passing second they seem more and more alike. Two opponents, both competing to win.

In the end, it’s the more experienced one who earns the victory, knocking the second man’s sword to the ground and holding his own blade to the male’s throat. 

“Okay, okay,” the second says, voice muffled but unbridled joy still slipping through, “I give.”

“A wise decision, considering you had a blade to your neck,” the first agrees, bringing the sword back to his side. The second just laughs, and the sound is infectious.

Giggling, Ayano claps politely, alerting the men to her presence. “That was wonderful,” Ayano praises them. “You two fought quite well, if I may say so.”

“Of course you may!” The second shouts, then freezes before slapping a hand over his mouth- or where it should be, she presumes.

“Aso!” The first hisses, ripping off his mask. “You don’t shout things like that, it’s-”

“Quite alright,” Ayano intervenes, coming closer now that the sparring seems to be paused. “I do like it when people are willing to respond to me.”

The second one takes the chance to take off his mask, and Ayano is greeted with blond hair, tan skin, and a blinding grin that seems to exude nothing but warmth. “Thank you, your majesty!” He says, bowing his head in respect.

“You can call me Ayano,” Ayano says calmly, and the young man’s face turns bright red at that.

“Oh! I, uh, I see! Thank you, Ayano!” He stumbles over the words, and Ayano can’t help but laugh again.

“Of course, Aso.” When he freezes, she frowns. “That  _ is _ your name, right? It’s what he called you.”

He unfreezes, bringing a hand up to rub at the side of his face. “That’s me alright! Aso Rito, knight in training!”

“One of your main knights,” the older knight explains. “The plan is for him to be your personal knight, starting at your upcoming wedding and coronation. To do that, however, we have more training to be done. If you’ll excuse us, Princess Ayano.”

“Of course,” Ayano says once more. “It’s my fault for interrupting.” As the older knight begins to lead Aso away, she says, “I look forward to seeing you in the future, Aso.”

Aso turns even redder, and the older male ends up dragging the blond away, grumbling with annoyance at the boy’s lack of response.

Ayano finds him interesting.


	26. Week Five, Monday

Week Five, Monday

Ayano wakes up to a knock on her door. She doesn’t even have time to sit up in her bed before Raibaru enters her room, practically bursting with energy as she scurries over to the princess’s closet.

“Rise and shine, Ayano!” Raibaru cheers, throwing open the closet doors. “A group of traders are coming today to sort out some sort of deal, and Queen Ryoba has asked that you attend and delegate the meeting!”

Ah, yes. Another negotiation. How fun. “I see,” Ayano says simply, and stands up to get dressed. Raibaru helps her get ready for the day, then promptly kicks Ayano out of her own room so that she won’t be behind schedule. 

The moment Ayano sits down for breakfast, her mother is repeating the task.

“I’m not sure if you’ve gotten the message, yet,” Ryoba starts, setting down her silverware to give her full attention to her daughter, “but we have a negotiation today with some traders.”

“Where are they from?” Ayano asks, and her father pipes up.

“Further west. They don’t belong to any one kingdom, but gather different goods from different nations.”

“I see. So we don’t have any worries of alliances, at least.” That’s good, Ayano supposes. Sometimes it’s more difficult to work with merchants, if they claim loyalty to a certain kingdom...especially if that kingdom is an enemy of a major ally.

Ah, politics. Who doesn’t love them?

The traders arrive not long after the Aishi’s finish their meal. It starts off well, the small troupe of perhaps a dozen men filing into the throne room, standing opposite the three thrones that Ayano and her parents are perched upon.

Ayano smiles politely as she watches the men shift on their feet, unable to sit down unless they decide that sitting on the floor is acceptable. None of them will.

_ “Rule number one,” Ryoba whispered in her ears. “When working with someone you do not know, bring them to the throne room.” _

_ “The throne room? Why not the conference hall?” Ayano asked, not quite understanding.  _

_ “Because in the conference hall, we are all sitting on equal ground around a table. In the throne room, only  _ we _ have the option to sit.” _

_ “But that would be impolite, wouldn’t it?” Ayano has had many meetings on social etiquette with her tutors, and by then knew what was and was not polite. _

_ “Ah, perhaps not. But it gives us leverage.” _

_ “Leverage?” _

_ “Yes, Ayano. You see, that gives us a choice that they do not. And that gives us more power than they know.” Ayano watched her mother wink, a fluid movement that she hoped to master one day. “Sometimes, a meeting will only go your way because of the little nuances that your opposition won’t even recognize.” _

Straightening in her throne and opening her mouth to speak, Ayano knows that the meeting will go in her favor.

And it does. It only takes a few hours to end the conversation with a deal that favors her people more than the merchants realize, and Ayano walks out of the throne room with a high head and a proud smile. 

By her side, her mother laughs, the musical notes grating but full of mirth.

“You take after me more and more these days,” her mother teases. “You’re doing well with these meetings, Ayano.”

“As I should,” Ayano replies. “I cannot afford to mess up, not when I’m nearly the queen.”

“Not quite yet, Ayano, you still have some time,” Ryoba says, patting her on the arm gently. “Why don’t you get some fresh air for a while? You’ll be meeting with a tutor to learn about the coronation process this afternoon, so you should go outside while you still can.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Ayano decides, and the two go their separate ways. Her mother heads off to, well, wherever she goes during the day, while Ayano exits the palace at the first door she can spot, taking the time to roam the palace grounds.

It’s calm until she reaches the training grounds, and once again spots the blond knight from yesterday. Aso is sparring once again, although this time he is upon a horse’s back. The knight and steed move as one, the rider flawlessly commanding his horse with one hand while dealing blows against his trainer’s matching sword. It reminds Ayano of a jousting competition she’d seen in her younger years, excluding the silly, colorful getup that the riders would wear. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” The older man taunts. “You can’t save lives if you’re just prancing around the enemy!”

Aso’s face is covered, but Ayano has the feeling that he’s grinning widely as he turns his horse to face away from his opponent, only to whirl around and lunge half out of the saddle in order to knock the second knight’s sword out of his grasp.

“That’s better,” the knight relents, pulling off his mask to get more air. Aso follows the motion, then spots her.

“Princess!” Aso cheers, and then he’s urging his steed to trot over to greet her. “How are you today, your highness?”

“I’m doing quite well, although I do believe I asked you to call me Ayano,  _ Aso _ .” She raises an eyebrow in mock exasperation, and Aso laughs in response.

“Right, Ayano. My apologies.”

“Apologies accepted.” Looking to the older knight, she asks, “How is he faring today?”

“Better than last time,” the man admits. “But he could still be quicker on his reaction times, no matter how good he is right now.”

“Of course,” Ayano agrees. “There’s always improvements to be made. That’s why he’s training.”

“I’m feeling rather attacked right now, Ayano,” Aso states, although he’s still smiling. (Ayano wonders, briefly, if the blond knows how  _ not _ to smile.) “Which is quite odd, because we’re currently taking a break and there’s no sword swinging in my direction.”

Ayano lets out a short laugh, and Aso grins even wider, eyes crinkling with joy. “That is certainly a predicament,” Ayano says. “But it is not my intention to attack you. We are all constantly improving and bettering ourselves, myself included. It’s simply a part of our nature, is it not?”

Aso nods. “You’re right. I’ll improve myself, Ayano.”

“And I as well.”

“I’ll improve Aso for now, and then when he’s all set I’ll focus on myself,” the trainer says, lips quirked in a wry smile. “Come, Aso, we only have so many weeks left before you’re needed.” 

“Right! Until next time, Ayano!” Aso says, sending her a slight wink, and then he pulls on his mask and they begin to spar once again, focusing only on their opponents even as Ayano continues on her walk.

That wink sticks in her mind, even as she should be focusing on the words her tutor says. 

She hopes to see him tomorrow.


	27. Week Five, Tuesday

Week Five, Tuesday

Ayano’s day is calm until she walks into the library, and then she begins to feel...different. 

It’s not expected, because Ayano would never expect to look at her table, with her quickly diminishing pile of books to study, and feel her heart pick up and for energy to race through her limbs. 

Nerves, she realizes. She is nervous, staring at a scene that she knows well. But it isn’t because the idea of studying is daunting, heavens no. No, Ayano can quickly realize the source of this emotion, luckily or unluckily as that may be.

The pile is shrinking with every passing day, which makes sense. When there’s only so much to study, it’s logical to assume that this would happen. And yet the few remaining books that are strewn across the table do little more than to emphasize just how little time Ayano has left before she becomes the queen of Akademi.

And Ayano, once again, is forced to accept that, in just a few short weeks, she will no longer be able to sneak away from the palace the moment that she has time to spare. Soon, she’ll have little time to spare at all. Soon, she will not be able to slip away every week, she will not be able to see her friends in Ai except for once in a blue moon. She’ll be far too busy ruling over them, and they may be none the wiser as to her reasons for abandonment. 

The realization, once again, looms over Ayano, and she feels her heart sink at the idea. But she does not tear up, because Ayano does not know how. She does not cry, because she has been resigned to this truth for many years, even before she snuck out of the palace for the first time.

Instead, Ayano forces the apprehension out of her veins, and forces herself to compromise with her approaching fate.

‘ _ At the very least, _ ’ Ayano thinks as she sits down in her spot, ‘ _ I can spend my remaining time with them once I finish my studies. If I focus intently, I should be able to read the last of these books before Sunday morning even arrives, and then I can spend my usual time that is set aside for studying with my companions, instead. _ ’

The goal calms Ayano down, and with that she is able to throw herself into her studies, not looking away from her task as the hours fly by. 

It is only once she is summoned for dinner that the princess moves from her seat, having skipped lunch entirely in order to finish another chapter. Ayano smiles to herself, a spark of pride in her chest at her motivation. 

She runs into Aso on the way to the dining hall, a different knight than from before leading the male around the palace. The blond seems surprised to see her, and so does the red-headed knight that leads the way.

“Princess!” Aso says, voice filled with its usual cheer. 

“Aso,” Ayano greets as she sidles closer, moving to walk alongside him. “At this rate, I feel as if you are already my personal guard. And to think, only Raibaru currently holds a personal title.” It’s true. The maid is also capable of acting as her bodyguard. She may be petite, but the orange-haired girl is fierce. 

_ “So, my parents also consider you a guard of sorts?” Ayano asked, eyes roaming over the girl before her- her new, personal maid and protector, apparently. _

_ “Yes, Princess Ayano. I’m well trained in different fighting styles, and am capable of taking on opponents in order to keep you safe.” And, while still flustered, Raibaru lifted an arm and flexed.  _

_ The muscles were, likely, enough proof, so Ayano nodded and continued on her day. _

_ A week later, Ayano saw Raibaru take down one of their toughest knights in a spar. _

“Not quite yet!” Aso chirps. “I still have a ways to go before I can hold up the weight of such an important title.” Ayano blinks, taking notice of how, despite how the words  _ should _ be a critique, the male sounds elated. 

“You seem rather happy for such a statement,” Ayano points out, and Aso laughs softly. The older knight shoots a nervous look behind his shoulder, nearly stumbling over himself, but he rights himself when Ayano gives him a pleasant nod that says, ‘Do not worry, he’s allowed to act like this.’

“Well, I am! I look forward to improving, because then I can look back and see how far I’ve gone.” 

“That is a rather interesting way to look at things,” Ayano decides, and wonders if she should do the same. She knows that she already does this, this looking back and recollecting, when it comes to her emotions...but perhaps she should act in a similar manner when it comes to the rest of her life, and her duties for her people.

It’s something to ponder, at the very least. 

The dining hall is only a few moments away, and for a split second Ayano has the urge to skip dinner and just continue walking by Aso’s side. But that would be foolish, and the blond has work to do, so Ayano ignores that urge.

She does not stop herself, however, from asking, “And how far is it that you’ve gone so since you started?” 

Blinking, Aso hums. “I’d say I’ve come pretty so far,” Aso states. “It’s a really demanding process, getting into the ranks at all. You’ve got to be strong, agile, and have a good enough head on your shoulders that you know how to act and when to move.”

“And I suppose you must be far better than the rest in order to become a personal knight?” Ayano asks, and Aso nods.

“Yep! It’s taken a lot of work to get here, and I’m glad that I can say I’ve done it. Not that I’m finished, of course, but I know that I can and that I  _ will _ succeed.”

“That’s very bold of you to say,” Ayano points out, and Aso flushes.

“I’ve learned that confidence does wonders, even if it’s not quite real.”

“Are you admitting that you are not actually confident?” She asks, surprised. Because Aso seems to be doing phenomenally, so why would he be unsure.

“Not completely. But nobody is ever one-hundred percent sure of themselves, are they?” Aso looks at her, and she shakes her head. “Then I’m all set! I’ll just use what I’ve got, and assume I’ll find more confidence as I go on. And eventually, I’ll reach my goal!”

“And what happens when you reach that goal?” Ayano asks, stopping in her tracks. The dining hall is right beside her, all she has to do is push open a door. But she waits as the blond contemplates her question, trying to find an answer.

At last, he snaps his fingers and beams. “Simple! I find a new goal!” 

It’s rather admirable, how excited he seems to be to go on. It makes Ayano smile, nod, and say, “I am sure you will. Until next time, Aso.”

“Farewell, Ayano!” Aso cheers, and then they go their separate ways.

One heads to dinner, while the other pursues his goals.

How interesting.


	28. Week Five, Wednesday

Week Five, Wednesday

Ayano Aishi wakes up with one goal in mind, and that is to waste the day away by studying in the library until dinner. 

‘ _ It’s nothing I haven’t done before, _ ’ Ayano thinks to herself, and that’s the most consoling that she will get in the time that it takes her to get up, get dressed, and head to the library. The noirette sits down in her chair, cracks open a book, and gets to work.

The hours, unfortunately, do  _ not _ fly by. No, Ayano is not quite so lucky. Instead the day moves slowly, the minutes ticking by for what feels like years. 

‘ _ I’ve gotten too used to running off and seeking company, _ ’ Ayano thinks to herself for the nth time since she’s come to this realization. ‘ _ I’ve experienced more pleasing things, and now it’s harder to find contentment where I used to find plenty. _ ’

Still, though, Ayano studies on, refusing to let her boredom and annoyance get in the way of her goal. After all, she’ll be able to enjoy herself even more if she doesn’t have to return to the library. 

The day passes by, piece by piece, until at long last Ayano is summoned for dinner. She stands up from her spot, a sense of accomplishment filling her as she looks at the diminishing pile, and stretches as she smiles. She sighs, happy to walk out of the library, and heads to the dining hall.

As she walks, regaining feeling in limbs that fell asleep from a lack of movement, Ayano wonders how she should spend her evening after she eats. A horse ride sounds nice, she supposes. She hasn’t ridden for a few weeks by now, has she? No, no she has not, so Ayano decides that that is what she shall do. 

Her mother smiles at her when she sits down, and asks, “How was your day, Ayano?”

“It wasn’t much,” Ayano responds calmly. “I spent the day studying.”

“That’s all? Did you take a break?” Ryoba asks, and Ayano shakes her head.

“No, but I think I’ll go take Panther for a ride after I eat.”

“You should,” her father agrees. “It’s a good idea to get some fresh air after being hidden away in the library for an entire day.”

Ayano smiles at her father’s distaste for being shut in- he always enjoyed being outside more than indoors- and nods in agreement before she starts to eat. Dinner is a quick affair, and Ayano practically races out of the hall once she is done in order to reach the stable as soon as possible.

The stables are rather noisy, and Ayano is surprised to see the amount of activity that seems to be occurring as she makes her way down the aisles. It’s a flurry of activity as stable boys help knights with their horses, brushing them down and taking off their tack. The knights are an interesting sight- some dressed in armor, others in mere training apparel. Ayano notes that the ones in training clothes appear to be younger.

‘ _ I suppose Aso isn’t the only knight in training right now, _ ’ Ayano thinks, and then she starts to wonder just how many new knights there are. She’s never really given much thought to the matter of guards, and never really  _ had  _ to. After all, a good percentage of the knights are scattered throughout the kingdom, in order to patrol boundaries and make sure the other towns are safe. As such, Ayano doesn’t see many knights more than once, not unless they’re ones dedicated to the kingdom. Not unless they’re, once again, like Aso.

Speak of the knight and so he arrives, walking up from behind her and greeting her brightly. “Ayano!” Aso cheers, and Ayano whirls around. He’s already grinning, bright eyed and showing none of the signs of fatigue that the other trainees fail to hide. 

“Aso,” Ayano greets. “How was your day?” ‘What did you all do?’ remains unsaid, but the blond seems to understand nonetheless.

“It was great! Instead of one on one training with someone more experienced, it was decided that we’d do combat practice in groups.” Leaning slightly closer, the male winks. “I won, of course.” 

“And is that all?” Ayano asks, and Aso shakes his head.

“Nope! After, we were sent out to work with one of our horses- did you know that knights have  _ two _ horses? It’s in case the first one is too exhausted, or gets injured, and we’re needed on horseback. I’ve only worked with one so far, but today they had us choose our second.” Laughing, Aso runs a hand through his short hair. “My second one is feisty, but I think we’ll work well! Just have to get on her level, you know?”

The sentence brings a few ideas to mind on how the energetic male could ‘get on her level’, and Ayano finds herself laughing at the silly thoughts that appear in her head. Aso snorts, running his hand through his hair once again, and smiles down at her with uncontained glee.

“That’s how my day has been, at least. How was yours?” Aso asks, leaning against a stall. The horse side eyes the male, then turns its attention back to its hay. 

“It’s been,” Ayano says. “I’ve been holed up in the library, studying the day away. I was thinking of going for a ride.”

“Let me come with you,” Aso says immediately, then flushes ever so slightly. “I’d like to get the extra time in with my new mare, and it’s never a bad idea to know where my princess is, right?”

His plea reminds her of Raibaru’s demand to see where Ayano goes when she slips away from the palace, and yet Ayano finds herself agreeing easily. “Of course. Meet me outside in fifteen minutes, I still have to get my horse.”

“Right! See you then, princess!” He turns and races down the aisle, nearly knocking over a fellow trainee- one who startles when he notices her, dropping the comb that he’d been running through his horse’s mane. Ayano giggles, then moves to find a spare hand to help her with Panther.

Fifteen minutes later, Ayano leads her black stallion out of the aisles, finding Aso alongside a mare with a coat as blond as its rider. 

“The resemblance is quite uncanny,” Ayano remarks, and her statement is proven true when the mare’s lips flap as it bares its teeth in the way that horses seem to smile. The knight smiles as well, chuckling as he does so.

They head off to a nearby trail, one that’s made for simple walks. Aso remains firmly by her side, not letting his mare speed up or lag behind. Ayano watches them as the distance grows between them and the palace, her eyes never quite able to leave the pair.

“For being so recently met, you two seem to work quite well together,” Ayano compliments, and Aso beams, letting a bit of his focus stray away from the mare.

“Thanks! She’s really energetic, but she’s calmed down some due to the workout. My other one, well, he’s got some spunk as well, but he’s not as headstrong.” Shifting ever so slightly in his saddle, Aso adds, “You and your stallion seem to work quite well, too.”

“Panther is a rather gentle male,” Ayano states, and the horse bobs its head as if in agreement. “I suppose we’re both much calmer than the two of you, not that that is necessarily a good or bad thing.”

“Oh, his name is Panther?” Aso asks. “Is there any reason why?”

Ayano shrugs, tilting her head as she tries to remember. “I’m not quite sure. I suppose that the name just seemed to fit.” Letting out a laugh, Ayano adds, “And besides, it’s better than one of the last animals I named.”

“I’m sensing a story here,” Aso jokes. “What was the name?”

“Cat,” Ayano says with a smile, and Aso snorts.

“You named a cat ‘cat’? How old were you when you got it?”

“To start, I was six. Second, I never said it was a cat that I named.”

“What animal was it?” Aso asks, and Ayano giggles.

“It was a stray dog.”

“A stray? How’d you find it?” Aso asks, and Ayano notes how invested the blond seems to be in the story, despite how mundane it is. His attention is focused on her, even as he controls his horse, and the earnestness in his gaze…

Ayano blushes and looks ahead, eyes locked on the path. “Well, it all started when I heard an odd noise in the garden…”

Stories continue from there, the two trading moments of their childhood. In a single ride, Ayano learns of Aso’s small village, and the friends he held dear to his heart. In return, Ayano tells him of odd tutors and the time that she nearly ruined a ball when she was nine years old. It’s a wonderful time, and Ayano finds herself filled with sadness when she finally departs from his side. Only the promise of tomorrow lets her smile as she leaves him, and the stars seem even brighter as she falls asleep.

All in all, it’s a wonderful day.


	29. Week Five, Thursday

Week Five, Thursday

Ayano is halfway through her second-to-last book when Raibaru enters the library, two letters in hand. Immediately, Ayano sets down her pen, eager to see what the princes have written this time. 

“Thank you, Raibaru,” Ayano says as the girl hands over the letters, and Raibaru nods. Without further ado, Ayano takes the one that seems to have Osano’s handwriting, opens it, and begins to read.

‘ _ Dear Ayano, _

_ Barely a moment can go by without my soul longing for yours. I feel as if my happiness is fading away piece by piece, returning to its rightful place beside you in the library.  _

_ Alright, perhaps that is a touch too dramatic? I suppose you mentioning that theatrical prince has brought poetry into my heart, if only to use in an attempt to woo you. Tell me, did it have any impact? Do you prefer over emotional pleas, or a more mellow approach? Respond quickly, so that I may adjust myself accordingly to better earn your favor. _

_ My suitor has returned again, and she is- _ ’

Ayano is torn away from her reading when Raibaru sits down, the movement not very graceful as the orange-haired girl all but plops into the seat. Ayano lets her eyes dance over her friend’s expression, taking note of the downcast eyes and frowning lips.

“Is something the matter, Raibaru?” Ayano asks, and Raibaru shakes her head.

“No, Ayano. I am just...concerned, I suppose,” Raibaru says, and Ayano blinks at the confession.

“Concerned about what?” Ayano prompts, and Raibaru lets out a small sigh.

“Well, your suitors.” The words are blunt, hesitance fading, and they surprise the princess.

“What  _ about _ my suitors?” Ayano asks, something starting to coil in her heart, yet Raibaru seems to not notice.

“I just don’t really know what to think about them,” Raibaru admits, her frown turning into more of a pout. “They’re all very...different. I mean, your first was a complete jerk when he arrived-”

“He’s not a morning person,” Ayano corrects quickly. “And he apologized that very day.” They’ve talked about him before, Raibaru  _ approved _ of him before...why is she changing her mind?

“So he’s a tsundere,” Raibaru says, flapping a hand. “But that doesn’t excuse the way he treated you.”

“He has proven that his character is much more than his first impression, I can assure you of that,” Ayano tries to placate the girl, but she seems to only grow more irritated.

“Well, that’s great! But what about the other one? Prince Kizano seemed to love talking about himself, but I never heard him asking about you!”

“He has asked plenty about me,” Ayano says, and her chest feels tighter as she adds, “Raibaru, you have not been there every moment that he was beside me.”

“He’s not beside you right now,” Raibaru complains.

“He has a kingdom to watch over, just like Osano,” Ayano says, patience slipping away. “They are both busy, I can not expect them to give their all to me when I have not promised the very same to them.”

“So you’re okay with, what? A single letter every week? Is that  _ really _ enough for you to fall in love? I don’t want you to get hurt because you don’t get to fully know them,” Raibaru admits, and Ayano feels both upset and touched by the admission.

“I am not sure if letters will be enough to choose,” Ayano relents. “But there is no harm in maintaining correspondence.”

“But what if neither of them are it?” Raibaru asks.

“Then I can only hope that one of my other friends will claim my heart,” Ayano responds.

For some reason, this causes Raibaru to scowl. “They don’t even know you’re the princess! Except for Taro, but I’ve heard that he has Haruka’s daughter after his heart! How can you possibly fall in love with them if you don’t even trust them with your secret?”

The tight coils in Ayano’s chest  _ squeeze _ , and Ayano feels bitterness wash over her. She lets her own lips form a scowl, narrowing her eyes and standing up sharply as she snatches her letters off of the table. 

“I do not know who deemed you worthy of deciding what information I share with my companions, nor who gave you the  _ right _ to decree who I can and can not love, but I will not sit here and listen to you speak so lowly of my friends,” Ayano snaps, and Raibaru stares up at her with wide eyes that are full of shock. For some reason, Ayano finds herself enjoying that shock and guilt that lingers in the girl’s gaze.

And then she realizes the emotion that has pooled inside of her. 

She’s offended. Truly, deeply offended by the negative comments that Raibaru let out without a second thought. 

Offense gives way to joy as Ayano realizes that she is one step closer to breaking the curse. Clutching her letters close to her heart, Ayano exits the library, letting her feet take her wherever.

She ends up in the garden, the sun shining warmly on her as she sits down upon a lone bench. Smiling, Ayano opens Osano’s letter once more and resumes her reading.

‘ _ -rather adamant that I consider her offer. With each meeting, I begin to worry more and more that the lady is not joking in the slightest, but rather expects me to propose to her. Tell me, Ayano, how does one go about rejecting a lady who is old enough to be their grandmother?  _

_ Would avoiding her work? But then I have to wonder how long that would take before she’d forget, and I think you understand my apprehension at the idea of remaining locked inside of a palace for an indiscernible amount of time. Perhaps I should turn her down gently? Ayano, is it considered cruel for me to do such a thing? Please, your advice is a must in a scenario so fragile as this.  _

_ I feel as though I am stuck between a rock and a hard place, as the saying goes, and I need someone to pry me out. I hope that you will lend me a hand, or at the very least some words of encouragement. _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ Osano’ _

Ayano giggles, wishing for a moment that she’d brought spare paper to respond on, but shrugging off the slight inconvenience without much care. She can always respond tomorrow, of course. Instead of focusing on her slight error, Ayano opens the second letter.

‘ _ To my most beloved Ayano,  _

_ Another week has passed, and longing still fills my heart whenever I picture you. The feeling only grows when I turn to look for you, only to realize that you are not by my side.  _

_ And oh, is now the time when I need someone beside me. The kingdom grows restless with every passing day, as my coronation comes closer and closer. We had intended for me to become king on my eighteenth birthday, but we’ve delayed it for a few extra weeks. The hope is that I may have a queen beside me from the beginning of my reign. I, specifically, hope that that queen will be you, but I have no intention of trying to force your hand. Unrequited love is painful, but forced marriages are somehow even worse.  _

_ I am lucky enough to know that, should you reject me in the end, I am not expected to find a suitable partner right away. But you are not quite so lucky, are you? If your final weeks pass and you find yourself without love in your heart, what will happen to you? Will your parents decide who your heart shall belong to? Will you be forced to choose among men that do not suit your fancy? I pray that my guesses are wrong, but I do worry for you. _

_ Answer me quickly, so that I may not grieve for undue causes. _

_ With love, your prince and hopefully your future king, _

_ Kizano _ ’

Ayano feels touched, pressing a hand to her heart as she rereads Kizano’s words. The concern in his words makes Ayano smile, seeing how the prince worries for her more than himself.

The sound of footsteps on grass forces Ayano to look up, where she catches sight of a familiar blond knight.

“Ayano!” Aso calls out cheerfully, and Ayano tucks away her letters as she nods her head.

“Aso,” Ayano returns, shifting so that Aso can sit beside her. The knight does, nodding his hand in a silent thanks. “I feel as if we are always running into one another. Is this how the next few weeks will go?”

Ayano asks the question in jest, but the reaction she gets is an unusual one.

Aso frowns. 

Blinking, Ayano feels her own smile fade. “Is...is everything alright, Aso?”

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Aso assures her, forcing a small smile onto his face. “You just reminded me of something.”

Ayano says nothing, waiting for the male to speak. It takes him a few moments to elaborate.

“It’s been decided that I cannot get all of the necessary training for my position here. I’m heading off to another town to train, and I’ll be gone for a week.”

Ayano frowns at the admission. “That’s a shame, but I suppose it cannot be helped. Which town will you be heading to, Aso?”

“I don’t know. They have not told me a word past the main details.” Sighing, Aso adds, “I leave Saturday morning.”

“I suppose I’ll have to wish you farewell tomorrow, then,” Ayano decides, and that brings a more genuine smile to Aso’s lips. “It’ll be a somber week, without your cheerful grins and neverending enthusiasm, but I suppose that’ll make your return all the sweeter, won’t it?”

“I- you’re right,” Aso agrees, grin growing even more. “I’ll be back before you know it, and I’ll be even greater than I am today.”

“I have no doubts of that. You seem to improve with every passing moment,” Ayano praises, and the knight blushes at the compliment.

“Thank you,” Aso says earnestly. “Do you have anywhere else to be for the moment, Ayano?”

“Not in particular,” Ayano admits. “Why? Would you like to stay here with me for a while?”

“I would,” Aso admits, and so he does. 

For once, there’s a silence in the air as they sit upon the bench, words not coming to mind.

When they leave, it almost feels as if Aso is already departing, and Ayano can’t help but feel all the worse for it.


	30. Week Five, Friday

Week Five, Friday

Ayano’s first task of the day is responding to the letters that she read the day before. The noirette picks up a pen and paper, then begins to write.

‘ _ Dear Osano, _

_ The poetic words that you wrote for me were rather interesting, to say the least, although I much prefer it when you write what you truly mean to say, in your own way. I believe the advice that I’ve overheard is ‘be yourself’, and quite frankly I do believe that that is the best advice I can give you. If you feel as though ‘yourself’ is copying Prince Kizano, I cannot stop you but I may judge you slightly. _

_ Your suitor seems to be quite a persistent one. She has plenty of determination, I must say. I, personally, do not know how to turn down an elder suitor, nor do I have any texts to provide answers from. My studies have not talked much about courtship, and when it has, it has never explained what to do about overwhelmingly interested grandmothers.  _

_ Avoiding her may take too long, so I believe your best bet is to gently turn her down. I do hope that you do not quite literally break her heart, however, because that would be an awful way for her to go. Remember to be gentle, Osano...so perhaps wait until the afternoon before going anywhere that she may show up. _

_ I hope that my encouragement has been, well, encouraging enough for your tastes. I wish you the best of luck in this endeavor, and hope that you do not cause an early death or anything of a similar nature. _

_ Yours truly,  _

_ Ayano _ ’

Ayano giggles to herself as she sets down the paper, then pulls out a second sheet to write to Kizano.

‘ _ To my most favored Kizano, _

_ I am quite surprised to hear that your family is allowing you to delay your coronation, rather than just having you rise up without a bride by your side. If your family is not making marriage an automatic obligation to take the crown and position, why do you decide to wait? Surely, it would have been better to become king when you were intended to. I have no doubts that your citizens must have had some worries about the unnecessary delay. I hope that you’ll explain this more thoroughly in your next letter, so that I may comprehend your actions. _

_ As for me, you are right to assume that I am not quite so lucky. It is my duty to find a partner before I am coronated, so that I may marry them on the day I become queen. It does not matter if I fall in love or not, I will still have to choose someone to become my partner for life. I suppose I should feel lucky in that my parents will not force my hand, and will allow me to pick whoever I please...so long as they wish to be picked, of course. If the time to choose comes and I still find myself without love in my heart, I do have a plan. My very first friend, one who I met multiple years ago, has promised that he will marry me if I do not find myself loving anyone else. It was a promise made for comfort, as we would both be happy with a friend by our side, and we know that we would work well together. I do hope that I will fall in love, however, because my friend has caught the eye of another lady, and I wish for only the best for him.  _

_ I hope that this is sufficient enough to end any grieving. _

_ With much care, _

_ Ayano _ ’

Ayano hums, satisfied as she seals up the letter and sets it aside. Then she turns her attention to her final book to study from, and without further ado she hops right into her task.

It’s remarkably satisfying, all things considered, to hear the sound of a book being shut when the weight of its cover is equal to the newfound freedom that fills Ayano’s heart. It’s quite odd, knowing that such a simple thing can mean so much to the noirette, but the motion makes Ayano smile and rise from her seat with a sense of glee that she’s never quite felt before. 

Rationally, of course, Ayano knows that this heightened feeling is because the Curse is slowly fading away. But the exponentially growing emotional side in her tells her that this joy is so unbridled because this is an achievement that she should be happy about- and she is, oh lord she is. 

So happy, in fact, that Ayano decides that such enthusiasm shouldn’t be held alone. At first her mind jumps to Taro, but the librarian holds a much different opinion over the feelings one should hold when finishing a book.

_ “I’ve never understood the sense of accomplishment that some people get when they finish reading a book,” Taro admitted one day, when the two were just beginning to know one another. _

_ “How come?” Ayano asked, not judgemental because she had never felt accomplished either. She merely felt a rush of contentment when she shut a book for the final time. _

_ “I think it’s a bittersweet moment,” Taro claimed as he picked up a book and searched for its rightful place. “Think about it. You read a story once, and then you know how it ends. You only get to read a book for the first time once, and then it’s never quite the same. You already know what is in store for you, whether it be facts and figures or what twists and turns a story holds.” He set the book onto a shelf, then shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just a feeling I’ve always had.” _

_ “Feelings...they don’t really make much sense, do they?” Ayano asked, and Taro shook his head. _

_ “They really don’t, Aya. But I’ve learned one thing about them.” _

_ “What’s that?” _

_ Ayano watched with a patient gaze as Taro’s expression softened, his wide grin settling into a gentle smile as his eyes seemed to shine with an emotion Ayano could not yet express.  _

_ “No matter how many times you feel something, it doesn’t seem to change. It’s a story that you can pick up over and over again, and it feels like something new each time.” _

_ Something in Ayano’s heart caught at those words, though she was never quite sure what it was. _

Snapping out of the memory, Ayano feels her own smile soften. No, perhaps not Taro, she knows better than that.

Her thoughts drift to a certain blond, one who she will not get the chance to see for another week.

Her feet take her to the training grounds without her mind putting much thought into it. And be it fate or merely common sense, Aso is already there. 

The knight that trains with him is the same one that Ayano had seen during the first two encounters, and he sighs when he sees her approaching. Aso hears the sigh and shoots a glance her way, smile growing as he sends her a little wave.

“You can have him in a moment, princess,” the older knight says, and Ayano nearly laughs at the sudden exasperation in his tone. She’s glad that he’s given up his former stiffness and niceties that he had tried to maintain, instead letting a more tired and, quite frankly, done-with-life (or perhaps just Ayano and Aso) attitude take over instead. 

“Thank you, sir,” Ayano says instead of giggling, and the man simply sighs again.

The knights finish up their spar rather quickly, and if Aso seems more eager to end a match than usual, Ayano says nothing. A few minutes pass, and the princess and knight walk away from the training grounds, heading off wherever their feet lead them.

“He’s complained about every interruption the moment you leave,” Aso admits with a laugh, and Ayano finally lets herself do the same.

“Is that so?” Ayano asks innocently, and Aso nods.

“He’s so fed up with the distractions. If I had half a mind, I’d guess that our talks are half of the reason he’s sending me away for a week,” Aso jokes, but the reminder makes Ayano frown.

“Do you really think that?” Ayano questions. “Is this my doing?”

Aso shakes his head quickly, smile giving way to a worried frown. “No, no! I was told that most of the higher guards have to take trips like this! It’s nothing to do with our talks.”

“Good,” Ayano says after a pause. “I’d hate to be the reason you have to go for so long. Even if it’s only one week.”

“You aren’t,” Aso reassures, and the words do help. “I’ll be back before you know it, Ayano!”

“I believe you,” Ayano says, and Aso looks at her with eyes that shine with something brighter and bolder than Ayano can possibly comprehend. His grin matches his eyes, wide and enthusiastic, and Ayano almost feels the need to look away. She doesn’t, though, because this is the last time she’ll see her friend for a week.

They talk of little things as they slowly make their way back to the training grounds, but a tension seems to linger in the air. Ayano tries to ignore it, but when she catches Aso’s gaze lingering on her, she cracks.

“Is something the matter?” Ayano asks, and Aso shakes his head.

“No, I just wanted to say-” he’s cut off by the older knight, who calls him back. Sheepishly, Aso runs a hand through his hair, looking rather embarrassed.

“I suppose that’s my cue to get back to work,” Aso jokes, and Ayano laughs.

“I suppose so. What did you want to say, though?”

“It’s...it’s not important,” Aso says at last. “Not right now.”

For some reason, the words feel disappointing. “Oh, of course. I...I’ll see you in a week, Aso.”

“In a week,” Aso promises, and then they head their separate ways.

Ayano wonders what words Aso almost said, and hopes that she will find out one day.


	31. Week Six, Sunday

Week Six, Sunday

Another Sunday morning arrives as usual, and as usual Ayano arrives at the library to see her dear friend.

Taro stands upon a ladder, rearranging a high shelf, if Ayano can guess correctly due to the focus the librarian seems to be giving the task.

“Should I return later?” Ayano asks, and Taro jolts in place- a bad reaction, because the male then has to clutch the shaking ladder so that he does not fall. Laughing awkwardly, Taro makes his way down to the ground. 

“Perhaps you should give me a bit more warning, the next time you come,” Taro suggests, smiling ever so slightly. “You always enter too quietly, I never even hear the door!”

“I...I greet you the moment I come in,” Ayano says, and Taro huffs.

“Well, walk louder!”

“It’s a library. Shouldn’t I be aiming for  _ more _ quiet, rather than  _ less _ ?” Taro blushes at her comment, face darkening as he gapes at her.

Then he turns his head, avoiding eye contact. “Whatever, Aya.  _ I’m _ the librarian, I make the rules.”

“Of course, Taro.” 

Still sheepish, Taro shoves the topic aside and brings up a different one. “So how was your week? Any new faces? More suitors? Should I start worrying that I’ll be threatened for being your friend?” 

Ayano laughs at the questions, then shrugs. “Yes and no? I’ve met someone new this week.” Glancing around, Ayano double checks that the library is empty except for the two before continuing. “He’s actually training to become my personal knight, once I’m queen and all.”

“And all,” Taro repeats wisely, nodding his head with a stoic expression. 

“Yes. He’s very optimistic, and I swear he has more energy than Cat did.”

“That was the dog, right?” Taro asks, and Ayano giggles. 

“Yes, Cat was the dog.”

“Please tell me that you told this man about Cat.”

“I did.”

“He thought it was a cat, didn’t he?”

“He did.”

Taro laughs, and the sound makes Ayano smile wider. “Your names are horrendous, Aya,” Taro says, and Ayano flushes.

“I believe that I am a phenomenal namer, thank you very much!”

“You named a horse ‘panther’, and a dog ‘cat’. Tell me, Aya, didn’t you once name a bird-”

“We do not  _ talk _ about the bird,” Ayano hisses, and Taro’s laugh only grows more, reaching a somewhat hysterical note.

“Alright, alright. We won’t talk about the bird. So you met someone new, and they’re a knight...I can’t tell if that means I’m in more or less danger of being threatened and potentially maimed,” Taro says easily, and Ayano rolls her eyes. 

“Aso would not  _ maim _ you. He’s very kind.”

“So I can at least get  _ one _ good first impression with a suitor.”

Ayano laughs, then narrows her eyes in thought. “He isn’t a suitor.”

“He isn’t?” Taro looks surprised, his own eyes narrowing.

“No?” 

“That sounded like a question, Aya,” Taro points out, and Ayano thinks that it just might be one.

“Well...he never asked to court me, nor did he give any  _ intention _ of doing so?” Ayano shrugs. “Although he  _ did _ seem to want to tell me something important before he left.”

“Left? Where did he go?”

“He had to go somewhere else for more training,” Ayano explains calmly, pushing away her wonders once again. “After all, he only has...oh.” Blinking, Ayano says, “Taro, there’s only five more weeks.”

Taro stills at the revelation, and they both stare at each other wordlessly. Because what words can be said, in a moment like this? What can be said, when Ayano has just over a month to choose a husband and take on the mantle of queen of Akademi? 

Not much. Luckily, there isn’t a chance for Taro to try breaching the silence, because someone enters.

It’s Oko, who nods in greeting before slipping away to a nearby bookshelf, searching intently for something. Ayano decides that this might be a good time to step out, as Taro seems eager to help the mage in his search, and so she says her farewells and heads out. 

Still not quite ready to return back to the palace, Ayano makes her way to the Odayaka bakery, eager for a moment of the baker’s time, even if it’s just a purchase.

Amao is more than happy to give her that moment, greeting her with a bright smile and a cheerful tone as she buys her favorite treat once more. 

“It was great to see you, Aya,” Amao calls out as she leaves, and Ayano feels warm as she steps out. 

She nearly runs into someone as she exits, and barely stops herself in time, instead stepping to the side and blinking in surprise. A small girl blinks right back at her, her wide eyes seeming all the bigger on her thin face. 

Ayano takes in the girl’s figure, noting how tiny the young child seems to be. Her cheeks are missing the usual roundness that a child should have, and her dress seems to hang limp, as if it’s not being filled out properly.

When Ayano realizes that the girl’s eyes are staring at her bag, she doesn’t even stop to think before she offers the tart to the girl.

“Would you like this?” Ayano asks, keeping her voice soft and unassuming. The girl’s eyes widen even more, somehow, and her lips drop open in surprise. “It’s still warm.”

“Didn’t...didn’t  _ you _ want it?” The girl asks, but her hand seems to be reaching out ever so slightly even as she speaks.

Ayano shrugs, putting on her warmest smile all the while. “I suppose, but I just remembered that I have to meet up with a friend, and they’ll be offended if I try bringing food with me.” There is no friend to meet, of course, but the little girl seems placated by the words. “You’ll help me out by taking this off of my hands, won’t you? I’d hate to upset them over this…”

The girl nods, lip twitching into a grateful smile as she takes the bag. “Thank you,” the girl whispers, and Ayano shakes her head.

“No, thank  _ you _ .” Straightening, Ayano turns around to go.

And this time, she  _ does _ end up bumping into someone. But this isn’t a small child, no.

Ayano blinks in surprise, once again, as she tilts her head up to make eye contact with the young man that stands before her. He eyes her oddly before stepping around her, tossing some of his long, blond hair out of his face before walking off. 

The little girl follows, waving goodbye to Ayano before racing to catch up with the man. Ayano watches them go for a moment before letting her smile slip into a smaller, more genuine one. She returns to the palace, empty-handed yet light-hearted.

It’s a good way to start the week, she supposes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're halfway done with the story!!!
> 
> Writer's Update: I've just started Week Seven (I know, I'm taking quite a while to get through each week, but to be fair I'm also working on two other stories right now, and I have work...) as of today. I'm beginning to think that I may run out of updates to give before catching up to my current progress. If we reach the point that I have no chapters ready to give every other day, I'll likely switch to an every three day pattern, or perhaps two set days a week. I apologize for this, but I promise that I'll never drop below two updates a week!!
> 
> Until next time~


	32. Week Six, Monday

Week Six, Monday

When Ayano wakes up in the morning, she’s not quite sure what the day will have in store for her. For a moment she considers heading straight to town, now that she has no more texts to study.

And then her parents kindly remind her that she still needs to prepare for her coronation, and tell her that a tutor is waiting for her in the library once they finish eating. Ayano sighs, relents, and heads to the library that she had  _ just _ assumed she was done spending all of her mornings in.

She’s pleasantly surprised to find that she recognizes the tutor, and lets out a cheerful, “Mido Rana?”

Mido turns around, dark brown eyes lighting up as he looks at her. “Ayano! You’ve grown since I last saw you!” 

“Well, it’s been quite a few years,” Ayano says. “Nearly eight years, if I recall correctly.”

“That sounds about right,” Mido admits. “You were just a little over ten, and look at you now! Just shy of eighteen, and about to take over the kingdom.”

Ayano can’t help but laugh at the man’s words. “I suppose you’re here to help me with that? Although I am quite surprised, I thought you usually work with younger kids.” There’s a reason Mido stopped being her personal teacher once she was ten, after all. The man works well with children, giving each of his students enough undivided attention to help them flourish.

(Ayano can’t help but think of a certain girl, and wonders if she’s ever had a teacher, personal or otherwise.)

“Princess, it’s all about the pay,” Mido jokes, and then adds in the same tone, “and it never hurts to see a familiar face.”

A smirk tugging up her lips, Ayano asks in her most innocent voice, “Oh, did you mean Mujo Kina? I’m sure the doctor isn’t busy, if you’d like to go see him right now.” She forces herself to hold in her laughter when the older male blushes and sputters out nonsensical words that she can’t quite understand. 

“You know what?” Mido asks. “Just for that, I’m making you work an extra hour.”

And even as she sighs, Ayano can’t help but feel as if the joke was worth it.

Hours pass before Ayano is finally done. Mido makes a passing comment that he’ll see her sometime in the near future, and then races out of the room. Ayano has no doubts that it’s to see Mujo, and purposely heads in the other direction to avoid interrupting their reunion. Smiling, the girl heads to her room and goes about getting ready to head to Ai.

Fifteen minutes later and finally ready to go, Ayano makes her way to town, no single destination in mind but eager to find one. 

And find one she does, in the form of the little girl and the tall male from yesterday. The little girl is following the blond, her tiny hand hanging onto his. A group of kids surround the two, nine others who are clumped around them, none of them looking similar except for how they seem far skinnier than the other kids Ayano has seen around.

The little girl sees her, and Ayano smiles gently. That’s all that it takes for the girl to tear her hand away from the man’s and run to Ayano.

“Hi again, miss!” The girl greets. “Thank you again for the tart! Did...did you have fun with your friend yesterday?”

Ayano blinks, then remembers her lie. “I did, thank you,” Ayano says, and the girl beams.

“I’m glad. You deserve to have fun,” she says it with such innocent conviction, such pure belief, that Ayano feels her eyes heat up ever so slightly. 

“You do, too,” Ayano says softly, and the little girl smiles at the statement. It’s a small but genuine smile, and it tugs at Ayano’s heart in a way that makes her straighten up and ask, “Did you want another tart? I was thinking about heading by the bakery, and I’d love an excuse to drop on in.”

The girl gasps, delight and hope evident on her face. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Sure!” She turns to the group, who stand further down the road while waiting for her, and says, “I’ll be back soon! The pretty lady and I are getting  _ tarts _ !” 

If Ayano’s heart ached yesterday from seeing the girl before her long for food, it absolutely lurches at the looks on the other nine kids’ faces. Ayano can see it in their eyes, even from a distance, and she’s pulling out her coin purse before she knows it.

“Would you all like to go get something, too?” She asks, raising her voice enough for them to hear it, and in the blink of an eye she has nine tiny, hungry kids racing over to her. “Alright, here. Tell Amao I said hello, okay?” She passes out a few coins to each of the kids, and they thank her before racing off to the Odayaka bakery.

A tug on her dress alerts her to the first girl’s presence. “Didn’t  _ you _ want to go see Amao?” She asks, confused, and Ayano smiles sweetly.

“I did, but I’m sure that seeing all of you will brighten him up enough,” Ayano says. “Just make sure that he gets my greeting, alright?”

“Alright!” Face filled with determination, the little girl rushes to catch up with her friends, leaving Ayano all alone.

Someone clears their throat, and Ayano realizes that the blond male stayed behind.

“You just made their month,” the male says, brown eyes hesitantly reaching hers but still filled with kindness. “Thank you for that.”

“Of course,” Ayano replies easily. “They looked hungry, I couldn’t say no.”

“They’re street kids.” His voice lowers, harshening with a hurt that Ayano has never known and likely never will. “Parents either dead or despicable enough to leave their own child on the streets.” Ayano watches as he looks to the side, away from her before continuing. “I try to feed them when I can. I own a decent-sized farm. They help me on the fields, and I bring them meals. It’s not much, but it’s all I can do for them.”

Ayano smiles at him. “That’s more than most people would, I think. You seem like a wonderful person…”

“Osorō Shidesu.” He looks back at her, sharp eyes gleaming as a smirk grows. “You seem pretty good yourself, willing to give that much over to a random bunch of kids. What’s your name?” 

“Just call me Aya,” she responds, and he snorts. 

“Alright, Aya, if you ever need anything, my farm is at the far end of town.” He points off to the right, then shrugs again, hand dropping to his side. “Don’t hesitate to ask, either. Really.”

“I won’t,” Ayano promises, and just like that the conversation is ending and Osorō is walking away, heading off to find his group of kids.

Ayano has a feeling that she’ll see them again soon, favors or not.


	33. Week Six, Tuesday

Week Six, Tuesday

Ayano wakes up to a knock on her door, and blinks in surprise at the noise before pulling herself out of her bed.

“Raibaru?” Ayano calls out as she opens the door, but there’s no one in sight. Confused, Ayano contemplates just shrugging off the noise as a part of her dream, but then she sees a piece of paper on the floor. She picks it up and reads it.

‘ _ Rise and shine, little princess! We’ve got more to cover!  _

_ -Mido _ ’

Ayano sighs, then shuts the door. Twenty minutes later, she makes her way to the library, much more awake and ready to go.

“You’re here fast,” Mido says. “Did you even eat breakfast?”

“No, not really,” Ayano admits. “I wasn’t hungry, so I figured we could just get started.”

“That’s some enthusiasm, I’m liking it,” Mido says appreciatively. “Alright, so let’s check out your walk.”

“My...walk.”

“Yes! You can’t walk the wrong way, or else you’re giving everyone a bad impression from the very beginning. So  _ walk _ ! If I see slouched shoulders or hear your feet thumping on the ground, I’m making you restart.”

Ayano lets out a silent sigh, then nods. She begins to walk.

She spends the next forty-five minutes walking around the library. Apparently she’s not supposed to let her feet be heard at all, which is quite odd, in Ayano’s opinion. After all, she’s going to become a queen, not a spy. 

“Heavy footsteps aren’t graceful, Ayano,” Mido chides when Ayano voices her complaint. “Now, arch your back! You haven’t been carrying heavy weights these past seventeen years, so don’t act like fifty pounds are strapped on your back!”

And Mido is right, fifty pounds  _ aren’t _ strapped on her back...but Ayano feels as if the weight of the world will rest on her shoulders in a few mere weeks. Even so, she nods and tries again.

After Ayano manages to walk well enough to appease her teacher, the man makes her stand perfectly still for another half hour, schooling her expression into one that’s a perfect mix of contentment and elegance.

“You can’t look too excited, that’ll make you look like a simple teenager,” Mido explains.

“But I  _ am _ a teenager,” Ayano points out.

“Semantics. You are a  _ queen _ , Ayano. Well, you will be. You are royalty. You are formal, you are grace, you are  _ elegant _ . You have to look like you’re happy to be there, but you need to seem mature. You’re an adult soon, you’ll have to act like it.” Smirking, Mido says, “And you won’t be allowed to talk so much during the coronation, not until your wedding vows. Another twenty minutes.”

“I only said four words,” Ayano says, and Mido rolls his eyes.

“Too much talking! Ten more minutes!”

Ayano learns her lesson and closes her mouth. Another half hour passes, and they move to the next lesson, and then the next.

And after hours of walking gracefully and standing elegantly and perfecting her smile, Mido nods. “That’s the end of today’s work!” He declares, and Ayano sighs in relief. “You’re a fast learner, Ayano. You’ll be ready to go by the day you become queen and get married. Oh!” The man perks up, eyes shining with mirth. “How’s the search for a husband been going?”

Smiling cheekily, Ayano states, “About as well as your attempts to woo Mujo have gone.”

Mido scoffs, turning his head as if that will hide his flushed cheeks. “I have  _ not _ been trying to woo Mido.”

“And I’m not trying to find a husband,” Ayano deadpans. 

Mido sputters, turning his back on her. “That’s it. Get out. Go somewhere else, I can’t even look at you.”

Ayano laughs at the man’s embarrassment, and happily takes her cue and walks out. She heads for the dining hall, knowing that lunch will start soon. On the way there, she runs into Raibaru.

“Ayano!” Raibaru greets happily. “How are you today?”

“Quite well, thank you,” Ayano responds, then returns the question. “And you?”

“I’m good!” Raibaru says. “I’m heading out to town in a little bit, there’s a few ingredients the chef wants me to buy. Are you planning on heading to Ai as well?”

“A moment out of the palace sounds nice,” Ayano admits easily. “I’ll join you after I eat lunch, if that’s alright?”

“Of course!” Raibaru agrees immediately, then bounces off to who knows where. Ayano smiles at the girl’s cheerfulness, then continues on her way.

Lunch is a quick, simple affair, and Ayano finds herself walking side by side with Raibaru before she knows it. 

“Where are you off to today?” Raibaru asks once they’re away from the palace, and Ayano shrugs in response.

“I’m not quite sure.” The little girl and the sharp man pop up in her thoughts. “I might head to a new spot, actually.”

“Oh? Where’s that?”

“A farm, down at the edge of town.”

Raibaru nods. “I know the one! Did you meet someone from there?”

“The owner. He’s a very nice fellow.” Raibaru’s mouth twitches ever so slightly when Ayano says the second sentence, but Ayano doesn’t question the girl. Whatever emotion passed through the petite girl, Raibaru doesn’t voice it, instead nodding and wishing Ayano a wonderful time before prancing off to the market.

Ayano makes a quick detour to the bakery, then makes her way through the town. It’s a longer trip than she’s used to, but Ayano finds comfort in blending in with the people around her and becoming one with the crowd. It’s easy to become part of Ai’s background, and that brings a smile to Ayano’s face that stays when she finally reaches Osorō’s farm.

He’s hard at work when she arrives, and so are the ten children that Ayano had seen the day before. It’s the little girl that notices her first, and she waves excitedly, gathering the attention of every other child and the blond male.

Osorō seems surprised to see her, if the widening of his eyes is anything to go by. 

“Hello,” Ayano hesitantly calls, then lifts up the bag as an offering. “I have some food, if you all would like to take a break.”

The children light up, and a little boy, perhaps twelve years old, looks to Osorō with pleading eyes. “Can we?” The boy asks, and Osorō nods.

“Remember your manners,” he says, voice rough, and the kids nod before racing through the fields, avoiding any plants with the ease that only familiarity with an area can bring.

Five minutes later, Ayano sits on a grassy field, surrounded by kids and by Osorō’s side. The male seems amused by the children and their excited conversations as they eat, a half-smirk quirking his lips up. 

Ayano likes his smile, she decides. It makes the usual sharpness in his expression fade away. 

‘ _ Not that he looks  _ bad _ when he’s serious, _ ’ Ayano thinks, and then she blushes at the thought. She’s not quite sure  _ why _ , though. 

Osorō doesn’t give her time to question her own mind, instead asking a question of his own. “Did you need a favor already?” He asks, an eyebrow raised. Ayano takes a second to notice that there’s a cut running through his eyebrow, separating some of the hairs. Then she realizes that he’s asked her a question.

“Does company count?” Ayano finds herself asking, and the blond laughs. It’s a harsher sound than most laughs, but it’s not the sharp noises that her mother makes so Ayano finds herself smiling at the noise.

“For you? Never.” 

Ayano can’t quite find a way to respond to that answer, and so she doesn’t. Instead she lets herself be pulled into a conversation by the kids, answering their questions as openly as possible. 

“What do you do for a job?” The little girl asks.

“I work as a maid for the palace.”

“Have you met the princess?” One asks, eyes growing wider, and Ayano nods.

“I’ve seen her around.”

“Is she nice?”

“I do believe so.”

Questions continue, shifting from her occupation to her hobbies- “I spend a lot of my time reading, although I do enjoy plays and gardens.” - to her favorite flower- “I’m not quite sure, to be honest.” - and more until the food is gone and it’s time for Osorō and the children to get back to their work.

“I’ll walk you to the gate,” Osorō offers, and Ayano agrees. With a final goodbye to the children, she lets Osorō lead her away.

“Thank you,” is the only thing Osorō says during the short walk, and then he’s walking away and so is she, her face warm and cheeks pink.

‘ _ It must be from the sun, _ ’ Ayano thinks, but she doesn’t quite believe herself.


	34. Week Six, Wednesday

Week Six, Wednesday

The day starts normally, as most days do. 

When Ayano gets up in the morning, she assumes that her day will be like the past few. She assumes that she will head to breakfast, then go to the library to see Mido once more. Afterwards, she will head to town and visit a friend or two, or perhaps just wander about Ai in search of something new. 

Of course, life never goes according to plan, now does it?

It isn’t always a bad change of pace. Ayano can appreciate a routine, but a little bit of variety isn’t necessarily a problem- usually, the princess finds contentment in such a thing. Such as, for instance, the first change in her plans.

On the way to breakfast, Ayano runs into Mujo Kina. Well, if Ayano is being more precise, the doctor runs into  _ her _ . He stumbles back, nearly tripping, but managing to regain his balance at the last second. Ayano giggles, having barely held herself up in time as well.

“Good morning, doctor,” Ayano greets, and Mujo smiles. 

“Ayano! Come, now, haven’t we gotten this discussion out of the way? If I don’t call you princess, you don’t call me doctor!” Mujo scolds, but his grin never goes away. 

“My mistake, Mujo,” Ayano corrects, and the pink-haired male nods in satisfaction.

“Better! How have you been, dearie? I haven’t seen you in my room for a while, now.”

“I’ve gotten better at not getting hurt,” Ayano replies, and Mujo laughs.

“That’s a relief. I remember when you used to come in every other day. I couldn’t tell what I felt more strongly: my fear of you being hurt, or my happiness at getting to speak with you.”

“It was likely an even split,” Ayano decides, remembering how the man would fuss over her before sitting down and asking about her day. Back then, however, there wasn’t much for her to say. She was only clumsy until she turned eleven, and then she finally managed to learn how to walk two feet without, well, walking  _ over _ her own two feet. 

But that’s a story for another time, perhaps. 

Now, Ayano holds herself with grace as Mujo laughs. “You’re probably right, Ayano. I did enjoy your company. It’s a shame that you’re never around my office anymore, although I am glad that you don’t  _ need _ to be there.”

Any other week, Ayano probably would have simply nodded along and made a promise to drop by. But for the past two days, Ayano has been around Mido for hours, being forced to stand still and not move a single centimeter for well over one of those hours. So she smiles and says, “I’m sure that Mido would  _ love  _ to provide company when I am unable to.”

She takes pride in the blush that quickly covers the doctor’s cheeks. “Mido?! Well, he has visited me these last few days…”

Ayano holds in her laughter when she sees the way that the doctor’s eyes soften. Voice as steady as possible, she asks, “Mujo, what are your feelings for my teacher?”

“Feelings?!” Mujo yelps, so startled that he jumps in the air. This time, Ayano can’t hold back her laughter, and she giggles as the man struggles to hold his balance. “Ayano! I don’t know  _ what _ you’re talking about!” But despite his protests, his face is turning pinker than his hair.

“Of course,” Ayano agrees innocently. “But if you  _ do _ , I advise that you make the first move. I’m not sure Mido has enough courage to.”

Mujo opens his mouth to speak, but only a slight squeak comes out. Laughing again, Ayano wishes the man farewell and heads to breakfast. 

This is when the second change of plans occurs, but it is not quite so pleasant. No, this is not pleasant in the slightest.

She’s about halfway done with her meal when the door to the hall is abruptly slammed open. Ayano whirls around, half out of her seat in her rush to see what the source of the noise was. It’s a guard, one who seems to be rather panicked.

“What is it?” Ayano asks, and the guard’s head snaps to look at her.

“A man has come in with a small child. She’s bleeding heavily. He’s asking for help,” he explains, words rushed in their haste to leave his mouth. And Ayano’s mind goes to the little girl that she’s only seen three times, but the thought that it could be someone like her, homeless and hungry and with no way of getting better on her own, pushes her into action. 

“Well then, did you give them  _ help _ ?” Ayano asks, and the man stutters out a response of some sort. Ayano doesn’t listen, already pushing herself out of her seat. “Show me to them,  _ now _ .” The command comes out sharply, but it’s enough to spur the man into action. He leads the way, and Ayano feels her heart stop.

Because it’s not just someone  _ like _ the little girl...it  _ is _ the little girl, held firmly by a nearly frantic looking Osorō.

Osorō looks up when he hears their footsteps, and his eyes widen when he sees her, staring for a moment.

But only for a moment, because then Ayano is saying, “Follow me” and Osorō listens, racing after her even as the guard stays behind. She leads him to Mujo’s office, ripping the door open without any hesitation.

Mujo startles at the sound, and he opens his mouth to ask something, but Ayano shakes her head and points to the child.

“Help her,” Ayano says, and that’s all that it takes for Mujo to take over, taking the little girl out of Osorō’s arms and laying her on a cot. He pushes Ayano and Osorō out of the room, and the last thing Ayano sees before the door is shut is Mido gathering bandages for the doctor.

The hall is silent.

And then it isn’t.

Osorō turns away from the door, turns to face her, and his brown eyes narrow as he faces her. “What are you wearing?” He asks, and the words confuse Ayano.

“A...dress?” She responds, and looks over herself to see if there’s something wrong with her gown. There isn’t, not that Ayano can see. It’s one of her nicer dresses, actually, a dark green one tailored specifically to her to accentuate her subtle curves and slender frame. 

(If Ayano hadn’t been processing the events that had just occurred, perhaps she would have understood that the niceness of the dress  _ was _ the issue a little bit sooner.)

Instead, Osorō spells it out. “No. I mean…” Frowning, the blond says, “You  _ told _ me that you were just a palace maid, Aya. I  _ know _ this isn’t a maid’s outfit. It’s too...too  _ much _ . Who  _ are _ you?” But with the way his eyes search her, Ayano thinks that he knows the answer.

And so she does not hesitate to say, “I’m Ayano Aishi, the heiress to the throne. The princess of Akademi.”

Osorō nods slowly, and his expression goes blank as he states, “You lied to me.”

Ayano winces for reasons unknown, and feels her heart tug in her chest at the words. She nods nevertheless. “I did.”

“Why?” There’s no rage, no betrayal, no  _ nothing _ in that word. Just curiosity. Maybe that’s why Ayano can answer so honestly.

“So that I could make friends without worrying about my rank.” Ayano looks away, training her eyes on the shut door before her. “I wanted to meet the people that I have to take care of, but I’m tired of all of the pointless formalities and fake niceties. I wanted to meet people as  _ me _ , not as a title.”

In the corner of her eye, Ayano sees how Osorō nods, processing the words. The hall goes silent once more, minutes passing slowly, until at last he opens his mouth to speak.

The words are never said, as the door opens once again. Mujo pokes his head out, and he looks a little unkempt but he’s smiling gently.

“You can come in, sir,” Mujo says softly. “She’s alright now, just asleep.” 

Osorō nods, sparing a glance to Ayano before slipping into the room. Mujo looks at her with a studious gaze, beckoning her in as well with a tilt of his head. 

Ayano shakes her own, and steps back. She lets Mujo close the door, lets Osorō have his space.

She heads to the library. Mido joins her not long after.

They do not speak of the little girl. They do not speak of Osorō.

Ayano does not know if she’d be able to. She does not know if she will be. 

She does not know if Osorō will want to speak to her again, and this hurts the most.


	35. Week Six, Thursday

Week Six, Thursday

Ayano wakes up to a gentle knock on her door. By the time that she sits up, Raibaru is already pushing open the door and entering her room, a tray in hand.

“I thought you might like to eat in here, today,” Raibaru says softly, setting down the tray.

Ayano does not know  _ why _ Raibaru assumed such a thing, but it’s obvious that the petite girl was trying to do her a favor of some sorts. So the princess nods her head in thanks and smiles at her friend. 

“That sounds nice,” Ayano says aloud, and Raibaru beams. “Would you like some as well?”

Raibaru flusters. “Sure!” She chirps, and sits on a nearby chair. They eat in silence for a few moments, letting the sun rise behind them, before Ayano clears her throat.

Curious, she can’t help but ask, “Why did you bring food to me? You haven’t done that since...since Prince Osano came to visit, I do believe. Is there something going on that I am unaware of?”

Grimacing, Raibaru shrugs. “I simply believed that you’d prefer being away from prying eyes for a while.”

“Prying eyes? Raibaru, would you mind elaborating?”

“The cooks are gossips,” Raibaru mutters, rolling her eyes. “I walked in this morning to grab something quick to eat, and all I heard them talking about was yesterday. They’re saying rather unbelievable nonsense, but I didn’t want you to be subjected to their stares...so I brought your meal to you, so you could relax for a few moments more.”

Ayano smiles more genuinely at the explanation. “Thank you, Raibaru. That’s very sweet of you,” she praises, and Raibaru’s blush grows.

“Of course! It’s my job to keep you safe and happy, you know?” She says, voice rising, and Ayano laughs.

“Still. You’ve gone far beyond what your job entails. You’re a wonderful friend.” The princess takes a moment to enjoy how the compliment makes Raibaru shine, a large grin growing on the petite girl’s face. “Now, I must admit that I  _ am _ curious. What rumors are being spread about yesterday?”

“Are you  _ sure _ that you want to know?” Raibaru asks, and Ayano nods. “Well, to start...one of the head chefs have bet that the man who came in is your secret lover.”

“Osorō?” Ayano questions, and Raibaru freezes.

“You  _ know _ that man?” Raibaru asks, and Ayano nods.

“I met him this Sunday,” Ayano explains. “He’s a very nice man, although he appears rather intimidating at first. He takes care of the kids who are left on the street.”

“That’s so sweet!” Raibaru coos, then shakes her head. “Well, don’t let the staff know of your friendship, that’ll only serve as ‘evidence’ in their eyes! Oh, for that matter, another cook thinks that the little girl is your secret daughter!”

“But I don’t even know her name,” Ayano says, and then frowns because she has yet to learn  _ any _ of the children’s names, and the realization hurts ever so slightly. “And wouldn’t they have  _ known _ if I had been pregnant?”

“Exactly!” Raibaru shouts. “And the girl isn’t  _ that _ young!” Then she hums, and lifts a hand to her chin. “That...that  _ would _ explain why even more people believe that she is a secret sister of yours…”

Ayano can’t help but laugh at the admittance. “Are all of the rumors simply the cooks trying to figure out if I have secret relations or not?” When Raibaru remains silent, Ayano laughs even louder. 

“Well, it certainly doesn’t help when you sneak out of the palace at least once a week,” Raibaru mutters, lips set in a firm line, and Ayano has to gasp for air as she calms down. 

“Perhaps not. But it does allow me to meet some rather interesting people.”

“I suppose that is true… So, what  _ was _ yesterday all about? I am interested in hearing the real chain of events,” Raibaru segues, and Ayano obliges her request with ease. 

“It’s not a very long one. A guard informed me that a man had come in with a hurt child. I went to the entrance, and realized that it was Osorō and the little girl he held, who I have met a few times and have given food to while disguised as ‘Aya’. I led them to Mujo, who fixed her up...and Osorō found out that I’m not actually a maid. I think he might be upset with me for lying about my identity, actually. I’m not sure yet.”

“Oh. That’s...rather simple,” Raibaru says at last, and Ayano nods.

“It really is. I wonder if the girl is okay by now…”

“She’s still in Mujo’s office, if you’d like to see her,” Raibaru informs, and Ayano nods again.

“I would.” She moves towards the entrance, but pauses when she hears giggling. “What is it, Raibaru?”

“Nothing, Ayano. Just...perhaps you should change your clothes, first?”

Looking down, Ayano sees that she’s still in her nightwear. Face heating up, she nods.

Fifteen minutes later, Ayano stands in front of the doctor’s office. Nerves race through her, although she attempts to force them away. After a moment of hesitation, the noirette lifts her hand and opens the door.

She isn’t surprised to see that Osorō is still in the room, but her heart still seems to stop for a single moment before restarting. The blond looks at her, brown eyes observing through golden locks.

He looks away without a word, back to the sleeping figure on the bed. Ayano mimics the action, her eyes tearing away from his form to look at the young girl.

Ever so slowly, as if a sudden movement may cause the farmer to run off and leave her for good, Ayano takes a seat. Voice soft, she asks, “How is she?”

“She’s fine,” Osorō snaps, and then Ayano sees him wilt in the corner of her eye, curling in on himself. “She  _ will be  _ fine. Your doctor said she’ll be asleep for a while longer, she lost too much blood and her body went into shock over it...or something like that.”

“I see,” Ayano says, because she doesn’t know what else to say anymore. Osorō seems uncomfortable, so Ayano decides that it’s best to distract him for a few moments. “What’s her name?”

“Huh?”

“It’s funny,” Ayano starts, forcing herself to smile perfectly. “I’ve known her for nearly a week now, and yet I don’t even know her name.”

Osorō stares at her, eyes cloudy with too many emotions for Ayano to analyze. At last, he smiles softly and says, “Her name is Yua.”

Ayano nods, then breaks eye contact. “Thank you.”

She has nothing more to say, and neither does he.

They wait in silence for what feels like centuries before Ayano sighs and says, “You can go whenever you like. I know that you must be needed at your farm by now.”

“I’m not leaving her alone,” Osorō says, voice sharpening once again. Ayano wonders if the tone is unintentional, or if the man is simply using it like a guard to protect...and if so, is he protecting himself, or little Yua?

“She won’t be alone,” Ayano assures. “Yua is in good hands here. I’ll keep an eye on her when I can, and Mujo should be here shortly. Guards are always nearby this hall, in case someone is hurt and needs assistance. She will be safe and fine.”

The words seem to bring comfort to Osorō, and the man nods and stands. “Thank you,” Osorō mutters. “I’ll be back to check on her soon, if that’s alright.”

“That’s perfectly alright,” Ayano promises, and just like that he leaves. Ayano watches him go, and then looks back to Yua.

For a moment, Ayano wishes that she could do more. That she could help more, so that Osorō and the kids could be happier, healthier, safer. So that whatever occurred to leave young Yua so hurt, covered in her own blood, never happens again.

And then Ayano pauses in her musings. Because...she’s the princess. She’s the soon-to-be queen of Akademi. She has more resources at her fingertips than most could dream of.

Perhaps there  _ is _ something that she can do for them…


	36. Week Six, Friday

Week Six, Friday

Ayano, admittedly, is not one to start a conversation with her parents unprompted. It’s always been easier to wait until her mother or father call for her attention to say whatever is on her mind, if there’s anything on her mind in the first place. She’s the type who doesn’t speak unless spoken to, in a sense, when it comes to her family. It wasn’t necessarily instilled into her, nor did her parents train her to act in such a manner. It’s just one that...happened, she supposes.

It’s not like she had the emotional capacity to  _ care _ if her parents knew her thoughts or not. So Ayano simply  _ didn’t _ . It was easy, and following a conversation rather than creating one was simple enough.

Ayano has been like this for her entire life. For over seventeen years, Ayano has sat silently during meals unless her mother or father spoke to her. For over seventeen years, Ayano has never been the type to be the first to speak.

So, naturally, she catches her parents off guard when she is the first to open her mouth at breakfast. 

“I did some research last night,” Ayano starts, voice casual, and she takes in the way her parents freeze at the sound of her voice. “And I found something rather interesting.”

“Oh?” Her mother starts, voice a little bit higher than usual. “What is that, Ayano?”

“I’ve known for a while that most of our crops are grown by a personal supplier, on a farm not far from the palace.” Ayano shifts in her chair, turning her head to keep her eyes completely on her parents. “It seems that the current owner is planning to move, however.”

Her father coughs into his hand, then nods. “He is. Once the harvesting season is up, he’s heading off to Saikou, I believe. From what I’ve heard, he believes there are greater fortunes awaiting him there. I do wish him the best of luck in his endeavor, of course, although it is unfortunate that we will have to find a new owner for the property.”

“Do you have someone in mind already, Ayano?” Her mother asks, eyes glinting, and Ayano nods.

“Osorō Shidesu.” She keeps her voice firm, even, lacking any sentimentality that she may hold. Emotions mean  _ nothing _ in negotiations, after all. “A young man, around my age, perhaps a year or two older at most.”

“Is he the one who showed up with the little girl just the other day?” Her mother asks, and Ayano nods again. “He looks rather rugged and threatening, if I may be blunt.”

“You may,” Ayano assures, “but he is one of the kindest men you could know. The little girl he brought is not his own, but rather a child off of the street. Osorō owns a modest farm and offers meals to street kids in return for help on the fields. He does what he can, but it’s not enough to sustain himself and ten others.”

“So you want him to take over the property,” her father surmises, and Ayano smiles. 

“I believe that everyone would benefit from such a decision. You would have a trustworthy owner that already has plenty of experience with running a farm. It would also make the people happy, to hear that their rulers care about  _ all _ of their citizens, including kids that even their parents have forgotten. The kids will be healthy and happy, and in return running the farm would cost even less- not that the farm can be completely run off of the labor of children, of course.”

“That would be rather inhumane,” Ryoba agrees, but she’s smiling. “I think you’ve come up with a wonderful idea, Ayano. Why don’t you bring Osorō to the palace soon? We can discuss the details when he is around to hear them.”

Ayano beams, and she nods her head in thanks. “Of course. I’m sure that he will happily accept. I will go tell him the news when I get the chance.”

“I am sure that you will,” her mother says, a knowing smile dancing on her lips.

And she does, racing out of the palace on horseback, hastily dressed, the moment that she is through with breakfast.

Osorō is already hard at work when Ayano rides up, and so are a few of the kids that follow him around. He looks up at the sound of hooves hitting the earth, and seems surprised to see her. But then he just looks away, looks back to his work.

The kids, at least, seem happy to see her. Or maybe they’re just excited by the sight of Panther, her horse. Ayano smiles as they coo over the stallion, some of them approaching cautiously to take a closer look.

“You can pet him,” Ayano assures the children. “He doesn’t bite.” 

That’s all that it takes for the children to leave their work and head on over. As they do, Ayano carefully slips herself off of Panther’s back, commanding the horse to stay before moving to Osorō’s side.

Voice soft, she says, “I have some news for you. I think it’s something you’d like to hear.”

Osorō raises an eyebrow, eyes locking with hers. “What is it?” He asks, voice guarded.

“We have a man who supplies most of the crops for the palace, who is in charge of a rather large property. He’s heading off to Saikou once the season is up, and most of his team is leaving, too.” Ayano had had to confirm the second piece of information last night, scouring through forms for hours for anything useful. “My parents have need of a new buyer, one who will take over the property and bring in some new hands. Preferably someone experienced. The pay would be handsome, as they only accept someone trustworthy who will be able to produce good harvests.”

“What are you saying, Aya?” Osorō asks. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I have recommended you for the position. I believe that you have plenty of experience in both running a farm and leading a team, and I know that I trust you.”

“And the job would make it so that the kids are able to eat better?” Osorō questions, and Ayano nods. A small smile appears on his face, the first that Ayano has seen in a few days. “I...I think I’ll take you up on that. Thank you, Ayano.”

“Please,” Ayano says, “just call me Aya.”

For some reason, the words make Osorō smile even wider, and he chuckles. “Got it, Aya. Is that all you came here for today?”

“It is. My parents hope that you’ll come in soon for a meeting, in about a week most likely. Is that alright with you?”

“It’s perfect,” Osorō says. “Thank you, Aya.”

“Of course.” And with that, Ayano walks away, heading back to Panther and riding back home. Her day seems brighter than ever, now that Osorō seems happy around her once again.

When Ayano gets back, she heads to Mujo’s office. She’s greeted by the sight of a smiling Yua, whose eyes are open and  _ bright _ when they land on Ayano.

“Aya!” Yua cheers, and though she winces right after she still seems full of life.

Ayano smiles as the girl demands a hug with gestures alone, and everything feels  _ right _ .


	37. Week Seven, Sunday

Week Seven, Sunday

Another Sunday arrives, and Ayano makes her way to Taro’s library once more. She finds Taro waving goodbye to a male with pink hair, one who promptly trips over his own two feet before racing out of the building.

Ayano raises an eyebrow, looking to Taro for an explanation.

“Otohiko,” Taro says calmly, as if the name explains anything. Ayano nods slowly, choosing to not get involved. She has an odd feeling that doing so would be...catastrophic. 

Instead, the noirette pulls herself onto the librarian’s counter, letting her legs kick back and forth ever so slightly as the male walks over to her.

“Any new friends?” Taro asks knowingly, and Ayano nods. “Alright, what are they like?”

“They’re very...protective,” Ayano starts. “He watches over the street kids and feeds them when he can. He does his best to help them. He’s somewhat guarded, from what I can tell, but very nice once you get to know him.”

“What’s his name? I may have met him before,” Taro prompts, and Ayano answers.

“Osorō Shidesu. Do you know him?”

“No, I don’t think I recognize the name. What does he look like?”

“Long, messy blond hair, brown eyes, has a scar on his face. Does that sound familiar at all?” When Taro shakes his head, Ayano frowns. “You’ll have to meet him one day, then.”

“I suppose I will. Anything else interesting about him?” Perking up an eyebrow, Taro asks, “Did he confess his undying love to you, or anything on a similar note?”

Ayano laughs, shaking her head. “No, Taro. Not every guy I meet ends up falling for me.” Taro snorts, disbelief evident, and Ayano shoves him away. “I’m serious! I doubt that all of the people that I’ve met recently are in love with me. They’re all just very nice.”

“Sure, sure. So if there’s no love confessions, there has to be  _ something _ important, right?”

“Not really,” Ayano says, and then she pauses. “Except...he may know that I’m the princess.”

Taro’s expression turns into one of exasperation. Letting out a sigh, he says, “I think you need to elaborate on how this happened, Aya.”

So she does, explaining how Osorō had raced in with Yua, bloody and unconscious. She talks about the reveal, and how it’s all better because she’s earned his forgiveness and understanding now. By the end, Taro seems faintly amused, so Ayano counts it as a good thing.

“Only you, Aya,” Taro mutters. “Only you.”

“Well,  _ one _ of us has to have something interesting to talk about,” Ayano teases. “Half of the time you just say, ‘Oh. I just worked.’ You need to get more interesting people in this building, Taro.”

“It’s not my fault that the regular people have  _ regular _ lives!” Taro protests, and then he perks up, fake anger forgotten. “Oh! My brother is finally back in town!”

“Really? He’s been gone for a few years, hasn’t he?” 

Taro nods, smiling brightly. “Yeah. He got a new job. Actually, it’s at the palace. He’s one of your vets, now.” Taro pauses for a second, then says, “He ranted about how many animals you have in that place. Aya, you don’t even realize how many creatures you’ve got in that palace, do you?”  
“Most likely not,” Ayano admits freely. “So I’ll be able to meet the younger Yamada soon, if I’m hearing correctly?”

“Yeah,” Taro confirms. “He’ll probably freak out a bit when he meets you, considering you’re, well, you and all.”

“And when he finds out that I’m your friend as well?” Ayano asks. Taro laughs in response.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he passes out. I’ve mentioned you quite a bit in our letters, even if I haven’t revealed your real identity.”

“Well, this will be fun,” Ayano decides, and stands up with a smirk. “In fact, I think it’s about time to head back to the palace. Don’t you?”

Taro nods, smirking as well. “It’s a shame that you can’t stay so long, but I believe you have an important event that will occur soon. Have fun, Aya, and don’t forget to tell me what happens.”

“Of course! Farewell, Taro.” And with that, Ayano leaves the library.

The walk back is fairly mundane, except for when Ayano manages to run into Oko as she passes through the market area. The mage seems surprised to see her, but his startled expression quickly turns into a pleased one, the male conversing with her for a few moments before they both continue on their ways. 

At long last, Ayano is back at the palace. The noirette heads to her room, where she swaps out her dress for a nicer gown, taking her hair out of her ponytail and letting it remain loose around her shoulders. Then the princess slips out of her room and makes her way through the palace, searching for the new vet.

She finds him in the stables, gently holding a horse’s head as his black eyes seem to dance over the creature’s form. Whatever he sees must be good, because the male smiles widely, petting the horse before stepping away. He turns to head to the next stall, and Ayano clears her throat.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the new vet, would you?” Ayano calls out, and the shorter male startles, whipping around to face her.

Ayano reaches a hand out when the noiret stumbles over his own two feet, but he manages to right himself in time, face turning red from embarrassment. 

“Hi!” He says, voice squeaking out. His face turns even darker, and he clears his throat. “Hello! Yes, I’m the new veterinarian. You’re Princess Ayano! Oh, um, do I bow? I think I bow.” He starts to bow, but his feet slip and he stumbles again. This time, Ayano manages to catch him, grabbing an elbow and holding him up.

“Maybe don’t bow,” Ayano says, and he nods, flustered.

“Of course! Did you need something?” Wincing, he quickly continues. “Sorry, that sounded rude. Can I be of assistance?”

Ayano giggles at his panic, causing the male to pout slightly. “You’re quite alright. I just wanted to meet you. You are the second Yamada son, are you not?”

The vet blinks in surprise at the question, then nods excitedly. “I am! My name is Hanakō Yamada, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well. Your brother has spoken very highly of you in the past,” Ayano says, and Hanakō’s jaw drops at the admittance.

“You’ve met my brother?” Hanakō asks. “You know Taro?”

“I do. He is my closest friend,” Ayano confides, and she can see the exact moment that the words click in the younger’s head.

“You’re  _ Aya _ ,” Hanakō breathes out.

“I am indeed,” Ayano confirms, and that seems to jumpstart the male.

“Does he know? If so, for how long? How is he? I mean, in his letters he says everything is great and I saw him for a little bit yesterday but he’s always said everything is great and I know he doesn’t like to worry people and-”

Ayano holds up a hand, and Hanakō cuts off his rambling. She chuckles at the audible click of his mouth shutting, then answers. “He knows. He was the first to know about my secret. He’s known the entire time that we’ve talked, to be quite honest. And your brother is doing well, do not worry. Any other questions?”

Hanakō opens his mouth, but then he blushes and shuts it once more, shaking his head. 

“Alright. Well, I suppose I will see you soon,” Ayano says, taking a step back. “I’d hate to interfere with your work, after all.”

“Right!” Hanakō exclaims, jumping into action and heading to the next stall, then whipping back around to beam at her. “It was nice to meet you, Aya!”

“Call me Ayano, here,” Ayano corrects, and Hanakō nods energetically.

‘ _ He’s like a puppy _ ,’ Ayano thinks, and the thought makes her giggle as she leaves the stable, heading to her room to relax.

She looks forward to getting to know Taro’s little brother more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind the Otohiko comment, it's not important to this story. Just a little reference to my first fic, because I could~ <333


	38. Week Seven, Monday

Week Seven, Monday

Ayano’s Monday starts off with a message from Raibaru and two letters from the princes.

“Mido will be here in the afternoon, to help you prepare for your coronation,” Raibaru says as she hands over the envelopes, and Ayano thanks her before opening the first letter and beginning to read. 

‘ _ Dear Ayano, _

_ I was tempted to start off this letter with more eloquent words of adoration, but I’ve decided that you deserve more than falsities when it comes to my search for your love. Instead, I write to you with nothing but sincerity, in hopes that this more direct approach pleases you.  _

_ I have two sources of good news, if you’ll accept them of course. For the first piece, I have finally spoken to the elderly lady who has been pursuing me for nearly as long as I have pursued you. I happened to cross paths with her while riding through town, and she asked me for my hand once more. I spoke gently, as you asked, and luckily for the both of us it was well in the evening when I was out, so there was no risk of me being short with her. I explained that my heart belongs to another, and surprisingly that was enough for her to relent at long last. She gave me her blessing and went on her way. _

_ It was...rather odd, if I’m being quite honest. I never expected to gain a blessing from her, but she seemed very happy to do so, so I will not ponder it any longer. (I suppose that this means that earning your favor is even more important now, so that I do not upset the lady once more. However, this is a thought for a later time.) _

_ The second source of good news is this: I have persuaded my family to let me loose once more, in order to see you in person again. If you’ll have me, I plan to return back to Akademi in a week or two from when you get this letter. Respond quickly, so that I may know whether or not I have permission to see you at long last. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Osano _ ’

Ayano feels her heart pick up speed at the second bit of good news, and smiles down at the letter before her. She quickly writes a letter back, assuring the prince that she’d be happy to have him return once again. She also congratulates him for finally warding off his persistent suitor, and praises him for being kind while rejecting her advances. Then, still smiling, Ayano turns to the second letter.

‘ _ To my most treasured Ayano,  _

_ Whenever you write, it reminds me of the intelligence that hides behind your eyes and lovely visage, and this reminder fills me with adoration for you and your many, seemingly unending amount of talents. Your words bring me joy, and as such I look forward to every letter you send, waiting to respond to you in order to see what my words will invoke in you.  _

_ And it seems that I have said enough in order to earn your curiosity. This fact fills me with bliss, and so does answering you without hesitation. You question why I hesitate, why I linger in the world of princedom rather than taking over the kingdom as soon as I possibly can. My answer, as always, is one related to you. I wait so that I may be by your side in the future. Your coronation and wedding are only a few weeks away, and if I became king on my own, I’d likely be unable to see you in the upcoming days to your grand celebration. It is my hope that I will be able to come see you before that special day, but only time will tell. _

_ You are right to assume that some of the citizens were concerned by this abrupt delay, but they’ve been soothed. Do not fret for them, they understand that nothing is to be worried about. They know that this delay is a choice, not a mistake or forced move. _

_ I do wish that your words could fully soothe me, when it comes to the matter of your heart and marriage, but they do not take away all of my grievances. I do wish that you did not have to make a backup plan with your friend, but I understand that hearts are fickle and love does not always come when it should. I can only hope, then, that you either manage to find love (preferably with me, of course), or that you do not find yourself falling for another after marrying your dear friend. There is nothing worse than a heart that aches after being claimed, even if it is claimed in a matrimony between two that only love one another as companions and nothing more. _

_ With my love, and the hope that your future is bright and full of love, _

_ Kizano’ _

Ayano blushes at Kizano’s words, and pens a response of her own. She admits her fluster at being his cause for delay, and adds that she also hopes to see him before her coronation. She does not respond to the final paragraph, however, as she has no idea of how to do such a thing.

Too emotional to sit still any longer, Ayano leaves the letters to dry and decides to search for Taro’s brother once again. 

Hanakō is, once again, in the stables. He’s practically vibrating in place, grinning from ear to ear as he flits from one stall to the next, eyes only focused on the horses within, and nothing outside of view.

This is why, when Ayano nears the smaller boy, he ends up spinning in her direction far too quickly, and promptly stumbles into her. Ayano holds the male up gently, gripping his arms so that he does not faceplant into the ground.

It snaps him out of his tunnel vision, at the very least. On the other hand, this action also causes Hanakō to begin blushing madly, eyebrows scrunching up together in what seems to be embarrassment. 

It also makes Hanakō begin to speak, words tumbling out in rapid succession.

“I am  _ so _ sorry, I didn’t even see you there, Ayano! I was just so excited and I wasn’t looking where I was going and look where  _ that _ got me! I ran into you! Oh, oh  _ God _ I ran into you! Princess are you okay?” Hanakō’s mouth snaps shut, eyes pleading as he stares up at Ayano, still half-hanging in her grasp.

“I’m alright,” Ayano says after a moment of silence, a moment in which she slowly comprehended the jumble of speech that had been all but thrown at her. “Are  _ you _ okay, though? You seem to be having trouble remaining on your own two feet.”

Hanakō’s blush somehow deepens, and his mouth drops open ever so slightly as he lets out a noise that can only be described as a  _ squeak _ . Then he looks down, seeing how she holds him upright. Startled, the vet jumps back, scrambling to stay standing as his mouth open and closes like a beached fish.

“Fine!” Hanakō yelps at last, then winces. “You’re fine- I mean _ I’m _ fine, Ayano! Really, truly, perfectly fine! Fantastic! Alive, alert, well and enthusiastic!” He slaps a hand over his mouth, looks to the side, and shouts, “I have to go!” before racing down the aisle, turning a corner and stumbling once more before slipping out of view.

Ayano blinks at the sudden blank space before her, then giggles. Amused, the princess heads back inside to her lessons, content with the few minutes that she spent with the slightly younger male.

She makes a mental note to visit him again soon, of course. She wonders what his reaction will be next time.


	39. Week Seven, Tuesday

Week Seven, Tuesday

Ayano’s day begins with water being thrown into her face, drenching her. Startled and sputtering, the princess pulls herself into a sitting position and looks around with wide eyes for the source of the abrupt awakening.

She doesn’t have to look for long before her eyes land on Mido’s grinning features, the man holding an empty bucket and holding himself up with far too much satisfaction for Ayano’s liking.

“Why did you do that?” Ayano asks, confused, and Mido shrugs.

“I thought it’d be funny,” Mido says nonchalantly. “I was right.”

Ayano must have made a face in response to the statement, because Mido chuckles before adding, “You have lessons in fifteen minutes. Hurry up.”

She does, throwing on a gown and pulling her wet hair into a bun before heading to the library. Mido stands there calmly, as if he hadn’t dumped an entire bucket of water on her less than twenty minutes ago. Ayano huffs silently as the man moves into their lesson plans without even batting an eye at the droplets that  _ still _ drip down her face, her rush to get ready leaving her without the time needed to dry off completely. But Ayano does not complain, because that will only make the lesson take longer. 

Luckily for her, Mido seems to take pity on Ayano, and the lesson is a surprisingly short one. Only a couple hours go by before he’s waving her away, telling her, “You should go outside. Maybe the sun will help you dry off some more.”

And, well, that sounds like a wonderful idea. So Ayano heads outside to roam the palace grounds for a bit, enjoying the warmth that encompasses her. 

And it’s while she’s outside, basking in the heat and enjoying the serenity of the silence that surrounds her as she nears the training grounds, that she crosses paths with a certain knight.

Aso notices her first.

“Ayano!” Aso calls out, and Ayano turns to see him picking up his pace, practically jogging in his attempt to catch up to her. Ayano smiles, stopping her movements so that the blond reaches her quicker.

“Aso,” Ayano responds. “How have you been?” 

“I’ve been great!” Aso chirps. “I learned a lot while I was gone, and got to meet some new people.” Laughing, the male runs a hand through his hair. “Although, none were quite as interesting as you.”

The words make Ayano blush, and she smiles sweetly at the compliment. “Thank you, Aso. It’s been less lively since your absence, too.”

Now it’s Aso who blushes, pink dusting his tan face as he grins widely, practically blinding in his enthusiasm. “Well, it’s a good thing that I’m back to stay, then! They were considering sending me off for another week, but figured that I should be familiar with the palace and your general routine before the coronation.”

“That makes sense,” Ayano says easily. “In any case, I’m glad that you’ll be nearby.”

Aso’s smile softens, turning into something more compassionate. “Thank you. I actually...I realized something, a while ago. Ayano, I-”

“Ayano!” Hanakō’s voice rings through the air, and Ayano glances to the side to see the black haired male racing over, a familiar horse following behind him.

“That’s your horse, isn’t it?” Ayano asks, and Aso nods.

“Yep! Thanks for bringing my horse, Hanakō!” Aso says happily, and Hanakō nods as he hands over the reins.

“Of course,” Hanakō says. “It was no problem at all.” And yet despite these kind words, Hanakō seems to be glaring at Aso, lips tugging into a soft scowl and cheeks puffing ever so slightly from the effort.

“Are you alright, Hanakō?” Ayano asks, and Hanakō’s gaze quickly moves in her direction, the male softening right away.

“I’m wonderful, Ayano!” Hanakō chirps. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seemed rather upset for a moment,” Ayano says slowly, but when Hanakō just blinks innocently at her she decides it’s best to drop the subject. Feeling somewhat cautious, Ayano nods at the vet before facing the knight once more, who is happily petting his horse. “So, what training do you have left today?”

Aso smiles at her as he plants a foot into a stirrup, then swings himself up into the saddle in one fluid motion. “Well, I know I’m working with my old instructor today so he can see what I’ve improved on, and then we’re making a new schedule from there. I-”

“That sounds like quite a lot,” Hanakō interrupts, looking up at Aso. “You should probably get to your instructor, so that you aren’t training all night long.”

“Ah, right,” Aso agrees after a second. Turning his eyes back to Ayano, he grins. “I’ll see you around, princess. It was nice seeing you.”

“You as well,” Ayano responds, and then the knight rides off. 

Once the blond is gone, Ayano turns to Hanakō with a raised eyebrow. “What was that all about, Hanakō?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hanakō responds cheerfully. “I was just trying to help Aso out!”

“Right,” Ayano says, because she’s not sure she can get Hanakō to admit that he was being rather passive aggressive, even if she wanted to. So instead Ayano turns to him and asks, “Was there anything you wanted to talk about, then?”

For some reason, her question makes Hanakō blush, and the boy squeaks before shaking his head. 

“I have to go!” Hanakō shouts, and then races off before Ayano can reply, leaving the princess alone.

Ayano giggles at his retreating form, then heads on her own merry way. 

‘ _ He’s rather sweet, _ ’ Ayano thinks, ‘ _ although he does seem to have a bit of a temper at times. _ ’

She looks forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Update: I've started Week Eight. Progress is slow, as I've been getting more shifts at work recently, sorry! :(


	40. Week Seven, Wednesday

Week Seven, Wednesday

Ayano, luckily, does not wake up to water being poured onto her head. No, this time it’s just a simple knock on her door, and from Raibaru, thankfully. Ayano lets out a sigh of relief without realizing it, and then blushes when Raibaru laughs at her expression.

“It’s not that funny,” Ayano protests, but there’s no fire in her words and that just makes Raibaru laugh all the more. 

“Of-” Raibaru cuts her own words off with a rather ungraceful snort- “of course not, Ayano. Here, let’s get you ready for the day. Mido is already waiting for you in the throne room.”

“The throne room?” Ayano repeats, pulling herself out from under her covers. “Why is he there, and not the library?”

“He says it’s your final lesson,” Raibaru says, as if that explains anything. “All that I know is your parents are having a conference elsewhere, and Mido says that if you’re a minute late, he’ll have you do the standing exercise again.” An eyebrow raised, Raibaru asks, “What’s the standing exercise?”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Ayano grumbles, allowing Raibaru to assist her in tightening the gown that is now on her. “Mido has me stand perfectly still for as long as he deems necessary. Last time, I was unable to move for at least an hour.”

“But doesn’t that get uncomfortable?” Raibaru asks. 

“Yes. That’s why it’s a punishment for being late.” Rolling her eyes, Ayano adds, “Not that Mido ever told me a time to actually  _ arrive _ .”

“I see,” Raibaru says idly, finishing up with Ayano’s hair. “Well, then, we better get you out of here as soon as possible!”

They manage to finish up in less than three minutes, and Ayano makes her way to the throne room. Mido nods at her as she enters, so Ayano assumes that she isn’t late in his eyes. 

“I’m assuming that your servant already told you the news?” Mido asks, and Ayano nods.

“Raibaru said that today is our last lesson.”

“Indeed it is! We’re going to go over the events of your coronation today, and then I’ll be out of your hair.” Mido pretends to wipe away a tear, and Ayano laughs.

“You won’t be gone long,” Ayano says. “I’m sure we’ll run into each other when I next need Mujo.”

Mido blushes and clears his throat. “Let’s just get started,” the man says, and so they do.

The lesson doesn’t take long. Or perhaps it does, and time just  _ seems _ to pass quickly. Ayano isn’t sure, but she knows that she’s more eager to get through the lesson than usual. And yet, at the same time Ayano almost doesn’t want the moment to end, because then she won’t see Mido anymore. The man has become something like family to her, after knowing him for so many years. It’s a shame that he’ll end up going elsewhere after this.

‘ _ I’ll make sure that he’s invited to the coronation, _ ’ Ayano decides, and that makes her a bit happier.

All too soon and yet at just the right time, the lesson ends with Mido clearing his throat once more. He looks at her and smiles, saying, “I have nothing else to tell you nor teach you. So, I suppose that the next few weeks are for you to fill as you please. I’m sure that your mother and father will pull you into some meetings here and there, but I know that they’d prefer that you put your focus on finding a husband.” Mido pauses, then places a gentle hand on Ayano’s shoulder. “I do hope that you find the right one for you, Ayano.”

Ayano hopes so, too.

Mido seems to be out of words for once, so instead of speaking further he simply pats her shoulder before walking off, leaving her in an empty throne room.

Ayano watches him go, and then looks around the silent room. She lets her eyes drift to the main spectacle of the room, staring at the three thrones that sit upon a raised platform. 

In a few weeks, her throne will be removed from the room. She will take her place upon her mother’s throne, and her significant other will take her father’s spot. 

The silence feels deafening. Ayano leaves the throne room quickly, and takes to wandering the palace.

She ends up in the stables, making her way to Panther’s stall without any interruptions or chance-meetings. The princess smiles as she finds her stallion’s spot, the horse calmly eating even as she leans against the stall door.

Watching the horse as it goes about its day reminds Ayano of when she was younger. Back then, she had been mystified by animals, left in awe with every interaction that she could have with the beings. She had always been amazed- well, not  _ amazed _ , because Ayano didn’t have the emotional capabilities for such a feeling yet- by how they acted. Animals always seemed to be driven more by instinct than by emotions, and yet even  _ they _ had more feelings than Ayano used to.

Now, she wonders who feels more- Ayano or her steed. She wonders who will feel more in the future, even just a mere week from today. 

“What even goes on in that head of yours?” Ayano asks softly, voicing the question despite knowing that she won’t get an answer.

That’s why she’s startled when a voice responds.

“Probably about the hay it’s eating,” comes from beside her, and Ayano turns her head to find Hanakō standing next to her. The black-haired male does not look at her, his eyes trained on Panther. He seems calmer than usual, eyes soft and face only adorned with the lightest touch of pink.

Ayano thinks that he looks rather peaceful, standing here. At ease. 

“Sometimes I wonder how much a single horse can think in a day,” Hanakō murmurs, eyes flicking over the horse, perhaps checking for any visible signs of distress or injury. Ayano wouldn’t know what he looks for unless she asks, but now does not seem to be the proper time for such an inquiry.

“What all would they have to think of?” Ayano asks instead, and Hanakō smiles, the curve on his lips a rather gentle one, nothing like the flustered grin he tends to sport.

“Quite a lot, I’d assume. Especially one at the palace here.” Shrugging, Hanakō brings up a hand to rest on the stall door, fingers curling over the wood. “They’ve got other horses nearby, knights training on them, vets looking them over, stablehands making sure that they’re fed and groomed and well-exercised… even just focusing on the creatures around them, I think there’s plenty for a single horse to think about.” 

“Assuming that a horse would think so much, just like a human,” Ayano adds, unsure why she does but wanting to keep the conversation alive.

Hanakō chuckles, nodding his head as his other hand comes up to clutch at the wood. “Yeah, assuming that. It’s likely foolish to assume that horses have the same comprehension as us, but I think it’s more foolish to deny the notion without evidence.” It’s the first time he looks at her since arriving, and although his face darkens he winks and adds, “The last thing we’d want to do is risk offending an entire species, right?”

Ayano giggles, and Hanakō’s soft smile stretches into that flustered grin that Ayano has grown used to. The male lets out a soft squeak, a hand leaving the wood to clasp over his cheek.

When Ayano can contain her laughter, she smiles at Hanakō and says, “You’re absolutely right, Hanakō. It  _ would _ be foolish to assume that a horse is more than meets the eye, wouldn’t it?”

Seeing how Hanakō relaxes ever so slightly at the response, Ayano thinks that the same should apply to humans, too.

She wonders how much more she’ll learn about Hanakō in the coming days, and just how much is more than it seems when it comes to the young male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to chapter 40! Only 21 chapters remaining (and I still have to write...16 of them...fun...)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! <3


	41. Week Seven, Thursday

Week Seven, Thursday

Ayano wakes up to a knock on her door, and Raibaru saying, “Mujo wants you to know that Yua is awake and ready to head home.”

And the noirette has never gotten ready for the day quite so quickly as she does today. She’s racing out of the room the second her hair is pulled into its signature ponytail, and is in the doctor’s office in minutes.

“I’m here for Yua,” Ayano breathes out the moment she opens the door, causing Mujo to startle and nearly fall onto the little girl. Luckily, the man manages to hold himself upright, so Yua is unharmed. 

For Yua’s part, the little girl looks up to Ayano with wide eyes. “You’re taking me back to Osorō?” She asks, and Ayano nods. 

“I am. I can even take you on horseback, if that’s what you prefer,” Ayano offers, and Yua lets out a small gasp that makes Ayano smile.

“Really? Can it be that black horse you rode over the other day?” 

“It can,” Ayano assures the girl, and Yua beams before scrambling to get out of the bed, darting to Ayano’s side and taking her hand. 

“Let’s go!” Yua cheers, and once Ayano makes sure that Mujo is sure that the girl is better, she leads the girl to the stables.

Unsurprisingly, they run into Hanakō. The vet seems confused by the sight of Yua, but quickly hides his confusion in favor of crouching down and holding out a hand to the girl in greeting, who clutches onto the skirt of Ayano’s dress when he does so. 

“Hi there,” Hanakō says softly. “My name is Hanakō, I’m one of our vets here. What’s your name?”

“I’m Yua,” Yua says, and her grip on the cloth seems to relax some. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yua!” Hanakō cheers. “What are you doing here today?”

“Aya is taking me back to Osorō,” Yua says, and Hanakō doesn’t even bat an eye at Ayano’s nickname or the unfamiliar name. “She said we can ride a horse to the farm!”

“Really? That’s wonderful! Is your horse ready already, or do we need to find a stablehand to help out?” 

“I don’t think he’s ready,” Yua says, and Ayano confirms this easily, looking over the stall door at her horse, who continues to eat hay, completely undisturbed by the crowd by his home.

“Well, I’ll go get someone to help you out, alright?”

“Alright!” Yua agrees, and Hanakō wanders down the aisle to get a stablehand. As Hanakō goes, Yua looks up to Ayano and asks, “Aya, what’s a vet?”

“A vet is someone who takes care of animals,” Ayano explains, and Yua’s eyes light up.

“Oh! Like a doctor! Like Mujo!”

“Yes. Hanakō is like Mujo,” Ayano confirms, and that seems to please Yua.

“Good. I like Mujo, so I like Hanakō.”

The reasoning isn’t the most logical, but Ayano is happy that the girl is enjoying herself. When Hanakō comes back, Yua asks him questions about being a vet, and Hanakō responds with enthusiasm.

It’s almost upsetting, when Ayano and Yua are finally able to head off. Yua pouts for a few minutes as they get onto Panther, but quickly forgets any of her negativity when they start to move. 

They reach the farm, as Yua puts it, ‘too quickly!!’ At the very least, Osorō seems relieved to see Yua back, and so do the other children. As Yua is nearly tackled by the energetic kids, Osorō thanks Ayano, then lets her know that he’s talked with her parents.

“I’ll be taking over the farm after the harvesting season,” Osorō announces, and Ayano feels the urge to cheer, so she does. He laughs at her excitement, then thanks her once more, this time for the job, before she goes. 

On the way back, she runs into Raibaru, who was sent out to buy some ingredients. The talk of food makes Ayano think of a certain baker, and so the princess hands over Panther’s reins to Raibaru, allowing the maid to ride back instead of walk, while Ayano heads to the bakery. She spends half an hour standing by the counter, talking to Amao between customers until a large group comes in at once. Ayano takes that as her cue to leave, waving goodbye to Amao.

Walking out of the Odayaka bakery, Ayano lets her body move without a conscious plan in mind. Her feet end up taking her to the market stalls, and she passes by most of the vendors without a second glance.

And then she sees a familiar face. Purple eyes shine as they meet hers, and the girl with the twin drill hairstyle waves happily, gesturing for Ayano to come closer.

“Hi again!” Kokona greets, smiling brightly. “I haven’t seen you in quite a while. The name was Aya, right?”

“That is correct,” Ayano assures the girl. “And you are Kokona, yes?”

“Mhm!” Somehow, the vendor seems even more pleased. “I see that you’re still wearing that necklace that you bought last time.” 

Ayano blinks, then lets her fingers travel up to her neck. She’d almost forgotten it was there. “To be quite honest,” Ayano starts, smiling bashfully, “I usually forget to take it off.”

Kokona’s hands clasp together at the admittance, coming up to cover her mouth. “You like it that much?” Kokona asks. “That’s wonderful!”

“It’s a nice piece,” Ayano compliments, and idly wonders if the girl has a limit for how enthusiastic she can become. The young lady seems to be nothing if not excitable, and Ayano wouldn’t be surprised if the girl lacks a single bad bone in her body. 

The two talk of simple topics as Ayano looks through the new pieces that Kokona displays, Taro being one of said topics. (Ayano is almost amused by how flustered Kokona gets, and yet something twinges in her stomach at the obvious adoration.) Her eyes catch on a simple silver band time and time again, until Kokona interrupts her own story to say, “Oh, you like that ring?”

When Ayano nods, Kokona giggles. Ayano wonders why, but Kokona answers her question before she can even ask it.

“That’s a wedding ring!”

Ah. Of course it is.

Ayano heads back to the palace not long after. For the rest of the day, her thoughts drift back to the wedding band.

And she begins to feel nervous.


	42. Week Seven, Friday

Week Seven, Friday

The morning starts well, Ayano supposes. She gets up with the sun, gets dressed, and goes to eat breakfast with her parents. Conversation is sparse during the meal, without much more than a simple ‘how are you doing?’ from both of her parents. At one point, her father stops eating to mention that he had news for her, but then admits that he’d forgotten what he had to say.

“It must not be that important,” her father declares after a few long minutes of trying to remember, “if I can’t even recall what I needed to tell you.”

“I suppose not,” Ayano agrees, and hopes that he’s right. It’d be a shame if the news turns out to be something important, like the day that the final prince will arrive…

Ayano pushes aside the concern, assuming that there’s no possible way that her parents could forget something so important. With this thought in mind, Ayano feels alright when she leaves the dining hall at last.

‘ _ Now, what do I want to do today? _ ’ Ayano wonders, heading down the nearest hallway for the sake of roaming around. ‘ _ I could go to town and visit someone...I haven’t seen Oko in a while...or I could check on Aso, see how his training is going. _ ’

“Have you heard? One of the horses got sick,” a knight mutters to another as they pass Ayano, and Ayano pauses in her footsteps to hear what the second knight says.

“How could I not? It was practically squealing like a pig when I passed it late last night. I think it’s settling down now, though. One of the vets is keeping an eye on it, I think.”

“Good. My main steed is only a few stalls away, I don’t want it getting ill,” the first complains, and then they round the corner and are out of sight and hearing range. 

Ayano decides to check on the horse, as there isn’t much else to do. She can always visit her friends on Sunday, after all.

It’s not hard to find which horse is the ill one, nor is it surprising to find that Hanakō is the one nursing it back to health.

“How is she doing?” Ayano asks, and Hanakō startles at the sudden voice before smiling gently at her.

“She’s better than last night, but I still need to keep an eye on her.”

“What sickness does she have?” Ayano asks. “Is there anything you need me to grab?”

Hanakō blinks up at her, and then snorts. “She isn’t sick,” Hanakō says, and Ayano blinks in surprise.

“She… isn’t?”

“No!” Giggling, Hanakō corrects her, “She’s just pregnant, Ayano.”

Ayano blushes, embarrassed at her own mistake, and lets out a very intelligent, “Oh.”

Hanakō giggles again, then looks back to the mare, which is laying down on the ground. “Yeah. I can handle a birth on my own, but if you’d like to keep me company for a bit, I would be honored.”

Ayano chooses to do exactly that, leaning against the outside of the stall while Hanakō kneels beside the horse, calmly petting the mare all the while.

They talk of little things. Stories of the past, the difference between growing up with an older brother in a tiny home versus all alone in a gigantic palace, people they’ve met, things they’ve seen. Ayano can’t help but be jealous of how many creatures Hanakō has seen, and yet Hanakō admits to be envious of how Ayano is able to meet such a variety of people. They trade tales back and forth, ignorant to any others who may pass by. It’s simple and pleasant, and nothing more than a conversation between two companions, and Ayano could not ask for anything more.

And then Hanakō changes the subject abruptly.

“You know,” Hanakō starts, “when I first met you, I was really surprised to find out that you’re  _ Aya _ . Like, you’re the  _ princess _ , and it just...didn’t make sense. I mean, finding out that the future queen is also my brother’s best friend? It seemed unreal.” He doesn’t look up at her as he speaks, and Ayano doesn’t know how to feel at the admission.

Although, hearing that she’s Taro’s best friend is nice.

“But then you kept popping up,” Hanakō continues, and she sees a small smile on his lips. “And you’re just...you’re so  _ nice _ , Ayano! You’re amazing and selfless, and so much more down to Earth than I could have ever imagined. Taro always talked about you in his letters, but he was always so  _ vague _ . It was like he was keeping you all to himself, and I could only catch a glimpse. But now I get to see the whole picture, and Aya.” 

He glances up to her for a second, and his face is dusted in pink but his eyes shine brightly before he looks away in an instant. 

“Aya, you’re one of the prettiest pictures I’ve ever seen, from the image itself to the meaning behind it.” 

Ayano may have been oblivious before, but gathering multiple confessions in the past seven weeks makes her all too aware that Hanakō is putting his hand into the mix. And now he’s looking up to her once again, with a far too hopeful expression that Ayano can’t even  _ think _ about breaking. 

And yet she can’t accept him. Not right now. Not when she isn’t sure who she’ll fall in love with.

So Ayano chooses to play up any ignorance she could possibly have, and grins sweetly at him. “Thank you, Hanakō,” Ayano says, keeping her tone light and easy. “You’re wonderful, too.”

And she sees how the answer disappoints him, yet it still elevates his spirits enough to make him beam. She switches the conversation to simple topics, and then retreats the moment that the mare pulls his attention away from her. Remorse fills her heart, the urge to turn around and accept his confession strong, but Ayano doesn’t relent. 

A bit of her wishes that she could confidently state that she feels exactly the same, however.


	43. Week Eight, Sunday

Week Eight, Sunday

Another Sunday comes round the corner, and Ayano heads back to the library once more. She realizes, on this walk, that her upcoming coronation will lead to a schedule that might interfere with her Sunday routine- because even though Sunday is a day that most of Akademi takes off, it is also going to be Ayano’s  _ only  _ day off, and Taro isn’t her only companion that she’ll want to visit.

She doesn’t like this realization, not at all. It makes her stomach twist, knotting up into nonsensical shapes. Ayano does her best to ignore the feeling, and pushes open the library door with a touch more force than necessary. It does relieve some of Ayano’s displeasure, though, so Ayano doesn’t feel guilty whatsoever.

“Aya!” Taro cheers. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing well,” Ayano says. “How are you?”

“I’m great. Hanakō actually came to the library last night. Apparently a horse gave birth on Friday?” Taro says, voice raising as if he’s unsure. “Either way, he barged in and asked me a million questions about cleaning out stains. I think he got too close to the mare, or something.” Taro shrugs, and Ayano giggles at his apathy to his brother’s apparent plight. 

“There was a pregnant mare,” Ayano confirms. “Some knights assumed that she was ill, but she was just going into labor.” 

“Really?” Taro asks. “That’s a rather embarrassing mistake. Shouldn’t they have noticed that the horse was, you know, growing?”

“I don’t think it’s worth questioning,” Ayano admits. “I just pray that their future wives don’t have to explain the difference between a cold and a child.” 

Taro laughs at her comment, then asks, “You’ve met Hanakō, haven’t you? What did you think of him?”

Ayano smiles, although it’s bittered by the recent confession that she could not quite accept. “He is a very sweet young man,” Ayano says softly. “He’s clearly made the right choice for his career, I’ve never seen someone so devoted to their work.” 

‘ _ He’s the opposite of me, _ ’ Ayano thinks. ‘ _ I devote myself to my work because it is what I am supposed to do, and yet I do not mind. He devotes himself to his work because he wants to, and flourishes from the choice. _ ’

Ayano feels a touch of envy creeping into her heart, and yet she pushes it out. She’s long since accepted her role in life. Besides, she knows that there are interesting aspects to look forward to...once she completely breaks the Curse. 

‘ _ Any day now… _ ’ Ayano thinks to herself, and then continues speaking. “He actually confessed to me, on Friday.”

“He did?” Taro asks, voice tinged with an emotion Ayano recognizes but can’t quite name yet. “So soon? What did you say?”

“He did,” Ayano confirms. “I didn’t say anything to accept or reject him.”

“Why not?” The librarian asks, befuddled, and Ayano winces.

“I’ve yet to fully fall in love...I do not want to make any absolute decisions until I am as sure as I can possibly be.”

“I understand,” Taro says, and despite not living through the same life as Ayano he still manages to sympathize with her. And then, because he knows she is upset by this topic, he switches the subject easily, talking about the Basu sisters. They had apparently arrived yesterday morning, and had teased him about his friendship with Ayano once again. It’s familiar and routine, and the recollection makes Ayano feel lighter. By the time she leaves the library, it feels like she’s walking on thin air.

And then Ayano trips on thin air, and collides with someone. Luckily, it’s someone she already knows- Oko- so apologizing isn’t  _ too _ embarrassing. The mage seems surprised to see her, but also delighted, and so Ayano quickly hops into a conversation with the male. They catch up, talking about the past few weeks, with Oko hesitantly going into depth while Ayano is careful to remain vague. Even with all of these precautions that Ayano holds up, they still enjoy talking to one another, which is why Ayano feels disappointed when her name is cried out.

“Aya!” Raibaru’s voice calls through the air, and Ayano turns away from Oko to look at her friend. 

“What is it, Raibaru?” Ayano asks, and Raibaru takes a second to gasp for air, as if she ran the entire way to town. Which, honestly, the girl may have done exactly that, if her nervous expression is anything to go off of.

“He’s here,” Raibaru says, and Ayano blinks before straightening. Turning to Oko, she says, “I’m sorry, but I need to go.”

“I’ll see you soon, Aya,” Oko says in response, and then Ayano lets Raibaru pull her away, back to the palace.

“The prince arrived,” Raibaru says when they’re out of hearing range. “He’s likely been there for twenty minutes, waiting to meet you.”

“Oh dear,” Ayano murmurs, picking up her pace. “Let’s just hope that he isn’t too upset at the wait.”

As it turns out, the prince  _ is _ rather upset. He shows this in his icy blue eyes, tightly pressed lips, and perfectly poised posture. He looks down at her with unconcealed annoyance, an eyebrow arching at her appearance. Ayano winces internally when she realizes that she’s showed up half an hour late, likely sweating from jogging in the sun to get back sooner, and is dressed as plainly as she possibly could be.

‘ _ It looks like I don’t even care, _ ’ Ayano realizes, and this time she winces externally.

“Princess,” the prince says, and the single word drips with malice. “It’s a  _ pleasure _ to meet you at last.” He ends his words with a bow, one that is stiff and radiates coldness.

“You as well,” Ayano says, dropping into a curtsy of her own. As if fate has cursed her twice over, rather than just the once, she stumbles over her own foot, making a further fool of herself. When she looks back up, the prince seems unimpressed.

Ayano wouldn’t be impressed, either. Her cheeks heat up from the embarrassment, and she looks to her parents. Surely they’ll be able to provide some guidance, yes?

Her mother just looks at her with sympathy, a soft smile on her face. Her father, clearly more of a blessing in Ayano’s life, does his best to help his daughter.

“Prince Saikou, this is Ayano Aishi, my daughter,” her father introduces. “Ayano, this is Megamo Saikou.” Clearing his throat, he gives his best smile as he says, “I do hope that you two will enjoy one another’s company in this coming week.”

“I as well,” Megamo says, but his voice is still clipped as he adds, “but that all depends on if the princess deems seeing me worth her time.”

The room falls into silence, and Ayano burns from the scolding glare that Megamo is giving. After a minute of dragging silence, the prince excuses himself, and Ayano slumps over with a sigh.

Of all of the people she’s met, this  _ has _ to have been her worst meeting. She had an easier time with Osano, of all people.

The realization fills her with guilt, and Ayano leaves the room with a heavy heart and a promise to right her wrongs on Monday.


	44. Week Eight, Monday

Week Eight, Monday

As it turns out, Megamo Saikou might very well be one to hold a grudge. Ayano knows this to be a potential, and very highly likely, truth, when she sits down for breakfast. The noirette puts on one of her nicest dresses, asks Raibaru to pin up her hair in an elegant updo, and makes sure that there is not a single speck of dust on her when she arrives. She’s alert and attentive and courteous and kind. She greets him the second she sees him, and makes sure to keep her attention on him. She is as far away from yesterday’s accidental impression as she can possibly be without faking her personality.

And yet it is not enough. Prince Megamo still chooses to be curt and short with her, eyes judgemental and tone practically dismissive as he focuses on her parents over her. It’s somewhat humiliating, especially when he is  _ her _ suitor, and not the other way around, but Ayano accepts his actions with a polite, albeit somewhat strained, smile. She chooses to ignore his actions, because she’s made the mistake of brushing off someone too soon once before, and would like to refrain from repeating that error. Osano has taught her well, after all.

‘ _ Although I doubt Megamo is so frigid due to him not being a morning person, _ ’ Ayano thinks, and this thought causes her resolve to chip ever so slightly.

Luckily, although Ayano is not yet sure for whom, her mother picks up the slack when Ayano starts to lose her grip. 

“Do you two have anything planned for today, yet?” Ryoba asks, eyes twinkling with a joy that has never once left her eyes. (Her mother says it’s from the love she holds for Ayano’s father, but Ayano has never been sure. She can’t prove otherwise, at the very least.)

“No, we do not,” Megamo says, blunt but polite, as he has been this entire morning.

“Really? It’s such a beautiful day today, the two of you should enjoy it together.” Faking a gasp, one that Ayano knows is untrue despite how perfect the intake of air may be, her mother suggests, “Why don’t you two go take a stroll through the gardens today? It has such a lovely view, I think it’s something all visitors should see. And it’s rather romantic, if I do say so myself.”

Ayano would normally be at least  _ somewhat _ amused by her mother’s obvious hints, but she can’t find it in herself to feel such a way when the prince just agrees with a sharp nod and a somewhat bitter, “That sounds like a fine idea, your Highness. If the princess will not be too busy, I’d be honored to see the gardens.”

Ayano can practically  _ taste _ the spitefulness in the air. Ayano holds back a sigh, knowing that the day may very well be a long one.

“I will not be busy today, Prince Megamo,” Ayano assures the man, who merely nods and responds with a cold tongue.

“Then I suppose we can visit the gardens today. Do you mind if we wait until after lunch? I have a letter that I must write as soon as possible, but I’d simply hate to inconvenience you.”

“I do not mind waiting in the slightest,” Ayano says, and so Megamo leaves the table with a quick farewell and barely a glance in her direction. 

“I will be in my room,” Ayano says, and slips away before her parents can speak.

Raibaru ends up joining her, which Ayano thinks is kind of the petite girl. Her friend huffs when she enters, loudly declaring, “I’ve never seen such a stuck up, self-entitled  _ prick _ in my life! Ayano, do you  _ really _ need to deal with him? I can send him packing right now, just say the word.”

Ayano laughs, and Raibaru smiles at the cheerful noise. “Thank you, Raibaru, but it won’t be necessary.”

“Maybe not, but it would surely be fun,” Raibaru mutters, earning another giggle for her effort.

“Perhaps. But it  _ is _ my fault that he is upset. He wouldn’t be so…”

“Petty?” Raibaru suggests, and Ayano nods.

“That works, I suppose. If I had been here to meet him, rather than making it seem like I could not care less about his arrival, then he would not be so cold right now.”

“But it’s not even your fault!” Raibaru exclaims. “Your parents never told you when he was arriving, did they?”

“No, they did not.”

“So then it’s  _ their _ fault, not yours,” Raibaru says, with an air of finality that Ayano cannot help but believe her, if only a little.

“Perhaps, but Prince Megamo does not know this. That’s why I have to apologize and explain to him. It’d be a shame to lose out on a beautiful friendship, or even more, because I did not take the time to deal with such an obvious misunderstanding.”

“You’re too good for him, Ayano,” Raibaru decides, and Ayano flushes from the praise.

“Thank you, Raibaru. Now, please, tell me how you’ve been.” 

Raibaru does exactly that, and Ayano gets to ignore her worries and stress as the servant tells the tales that only a palace maid can overhear.

All too soon, lunch arrives and ends. The prince and the princess make their way to the garden without conversation, walking silently as they reach the practically neverending scene of greenery.

Ayano glances at Megamo, who keeps his gaze set straight ahead. The prince's posture is too stiff to be considered perfect, the tension in his shoulders giving away his disdain at being stuck by her side. Narrowed eyes remain focused on the flowers before them, never straying from their invisible path.

Ayano wants to feel hurt by this obvious show of passive aggressiveness, but she can't. It is her fault, after all, that the prince is so upset. She supposes that, if she were in his shoes, she would be put off by being forced to wait so long after taking the time to come to someone else's home kingdom.

So, since Ayano is the one to blame, it is Ayano who must make amends and correct her mistakes.

And so she does.

"Prince Megamo," Ayano starts, and feels encouraged when his eyes flicker over to hers. "I'd like to apologize for yesterday."

"You don't have to," Megamo states, but Ayano shakes her head.

"I don't  _ have _ to do anything, if I so choose. I  _ want _ to apologize to you, because it was wrong of me to miss your arrival. It is unfair to you to treat you so poorly, and if I had been in the palace this never would have happened. So I apologize, and hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." 

Megamo blinks slowly, his eyes studying her. After a brief pause, the male asks, "You were...not in the palace? Where did you go?"

"I was in town," Ayano explains, feeling sheepish as she adds, "I went to see a friend of mine. We usually can only find time on Sundays to meet up. If I had known your arrival would be yesterday, I would not have gone."

"You...would have missed seeing your friend's weekly visit to greet me?" Megamo asks, and Ayano nods. She watches as his face flushes, the coldness disappearing before her eyes. "Thank you, Ayano. Your apology is accepted, by the way."

And that's all Ayano could have ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Update: I'm starting Week Nine today! Progress is rather slow but still steady, and I only have 11 more chapters to write!! <333


	45. Week Eight, Tuesday

Week Eight, Tuesday

Ayano can say with absolute certainty that her Tuesday begins on a much better note than her Monday did. This is for multiple reasons, which both do their part to make Ayano smile and feel as if her heart may burst from joy.

The first reason is that Osano’s next letter has arrived, practically tossed at her by a happy Raibaru, who giggles at Ayano’s confusion before prancing off. Blinking away her sleepiness, Ayano opens the letter and begins to read, taking in every word like a starving man inhales their first meal in days.

‘ _ Dear Ayano,  _

_ I write quickly and shortly because I have much to do today, and the idea of making you wait any longer for my words is a bitter one. After further talks with my parents, and correspondence with your own as well, it has been decided that I will return to Akademi the Friday after next. I will be by your side for your final week before your coronation, and I promise to help you make the most of it.  _

_ The final weeks of your time as a princess are upon you, and I know that moving up in the ranks of royalty will only mean more duty and less time for your desires. As such, I hope to assist you in finding joy in every free second that you may have upon my arrival. Perhaps we should go for another horse ride? Is the forest still uninhabited? I do believe that you mentioned a mage had moved into the woods, but is it the same area that you had shown me? Or is your little sanctuary still free to use and hide away from the world? _

_ I want to tell you so much, and ask you even more, but my parents are dominating my every second in an attempt to make up for the time that I will be away and by your side. Until then. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Osano _ ’

Ayano smiles at the letter, then pulls out the necessary items required to write a letter of her own. Wasting no time, the princess pens out her response, expressing her excitement at the news, and how she looks forward to his arrival. She also admits that Oko has, indeed, taken the forest that Ayano had shown him during his visit, but assures him that it is quite alright.

‘ _ Now I have someone to visit when I head into the woods, so it is not a complete loss at all. _ ’ She writes the words with a smile, and hopes that Osano can hear her happiness with every ink stroke.

When she finishes, Ayano leaves the paper out to dry and throws on a gown, pins up her hair, and puts on some shoes. Then she heads to breakfast.

Which brings Ayano to the second reason that her morning is so much better than the one before. It’s because when she reaches the dining hall, Megamo is already there, and he looks up at her and  _ smiles _ .

It’s not the brightest smile she’s ever seen. In fact, it looks a little strained, like the Saikou heir has never really known how to express himself in informal settings. He reminds Ayano of herself, back when she was younger and less emotional. 

For some reason, this wonky, unperfected smile only makes Ayano feel closer to the prince. She sits beside him with a flourish, and looks forward to whatever the day will bring to her.

But first, it’s time for breakfast.

The meal is practically perfect, and Ayano isn’t talking about the food. While the food  _ is _ great, it’s not the point of focus for the day. Instead, Ayano basks in the company that surrounds her, pleased to find that Megamo acts in a much different manner as opposed to just twenty-four hours before. Now Megamo smiles at her when she sits down, and actually speaks with her.

And even though their conversation sticks to nothing but small talk and polite niceties, it’s more than yesterday and is plenty enough to make Ayano’s heart sing and nearly jump for joy. Every twitch of a lip, a hint of a grin, that ghosts over the prince’s face, is all that it takes to encourage Ayano further, asking more about his interests and life and responding in kind to similar inquiries.

She doesn’t even realize how long they’ve spent discussing their kingdoms until her mother clears her throat, smiling knowingly at the two of them and suggesting, “Why don’t you show Megamo around the palace? I’m sure that he’d be interested in seeing everything, considering how much he’s asked about Akademi.” 

The words make Ayano chuckle, and Megamo’s face darkens ever so slightly as he nods politely, standing up and offering an arm to Ayano. She takes it easily, and proceeds to lead him around the palace.

“What’s your favorite spot in the palace?” Megamo asks at one point, and Ayano hums. 

“Most likely the gardens. But the library has always been somewhat dear to me, I suppose.”

“And why is that?” He’s always prompting, constantly encouraging her to delve into detail. Despite his own answers being somewhat stilted, as if he’s not always sure how to respond, he’s able to pull words out of her with little effort.

It likely doesn’t help that Ayano is happy enough to oblige his questions, content to have his company. “I spent most of my time studying in there, and it’s one of the few areas where I could be alone and away from prying eyes.”

“I understand,” Megamo says. “My family has pulled me into more public events with every passing year. It’s rather... _ freeing _ , I suppose, to be able to slip away.”

‘ _ He’s like Osano _ ,’ Ayano thinks with a soft smile. ‘ _ He  _ gets _ it. _ ’

Ayano likes that. She likes it quite a lot more than she expected that she would. 

“Where did you slip away to?” Ayano asks, but she doesn’t get an answer right away.

Instead, she hears a cheerful, “Oh! Ayano!” from a voice that only one blond knight holds. 

“Aso,” Ayano greets, and notices how Megamo seems to straighten up even more in the corner of her eye, any hint of relaxation disappearing in the blink of an eye. How odd.

“How are you?” Aso asks, tilting his head ever so slightly, almost like a puppy. It’s rather endearing, she must say.

“I’m quite well,” Ayano responds easily. “I’ve been spending some time with Prince Megamo.”

“Oh!” Aso turns his attention to Megamo, who bristles further. “It’s an honor to meet you, your Highness!” He bows, the motion quick and close enough that he nearly bumps into the icy-eyed prince.

“Of course,” Megamo says, tone indiscernible. “And you are...Aso?”

“Yes!” Aso nods, then brushes his short blond hair back into place with a brush of his hand. “I’m Aso Rito, soon-to-be knight of our future queen, Ayano.”

“I see.” Ayano blinks at the bitterness in his tone, and blinks once more when his spare hand is placed on top of hers, which rests on his arm. “Well, Ayano and I  _ must _ be on our way. It was a pleasure.” 

He leads Ayano away before Aso even finishes saying goodbye, pace hasty until they’ve rounded a corner and are no longer able to see or hear the knight. Only then does Megamo relax, although his eyes are narrower than they were before. 

When his expression stays this way for more than five minutes, Ayano asks, “Are you quite alright, Megamo?”

Megamo’s only answer is a blush and a muttered, “I hid in the ballroom.”

When Ayano only blinks at him, confused by the blatant disregard of her question, his blush deepens and he adds, “Nobody used it, unless there was a dance.”

She never does get an answer to whether or not he’s alright, or what was the matter in the first place, but his eyes are soft by the time they depart from one another for the day, and so Ayano considers the matter settled.


	46. Week Eight, Wednesday

Week Eight, Wednesday

“Want to go to Ai today?” is the first thing out of Ayano’s mouth on Wednesday morning. Not even a ‘good morning’, definitely not a ‘how are you today?’ No, it’s ‘want to go to Ai today’. 

Really, she could have at least worded it a  _ bit _ more politely. Just a tad! Maybe then Megamo wouldn’t have looked at her so oddly, eyes practically scanning her as he slowly comprehended her answer.

On the bright side, the prince takes pity on her after a few minutes of analyzing, giving her a curt nod and a soft, “I’d be happy to, Ayano, if that is where you wish to go.”

Ayano can’t help but notice how formally he responds, and makes a mental note to keep her filter on when she speaks in the morning- especially when guests are around. Because while Megamo may ( _ may _ , she won’t say anything is definite until Megamo decides so) be a suitor, he is primarily a guest that Ayano is accompanying. And guests are to be treated well. 

Translation: Ayano shouldn’t speak like she’s Aya. But it’s too late to go back on her mistakes, so Ayano at least has the common decency to think before she speaks for the rest of breakfast. 

After their meal, Ayano leads Megamo to the stables. They run into Hanakō, who quickly locates two stablehands to get their horses, then sticks around to talk.

“How have you been, Ayano?” Hanakō asks. “Did you visit Taro recently? He told me that you visit on Sundays, and I  _ thought _ he meant every Sunday but he never actually clarified, so I can’t be sure.”

“I visited him,” Ayano responds, and Hanakō beams. “We do see each other every Sunday. It’s the one day that I can make sure to see him, and so I always do. And I’ve been well, Hanakō. How are you?”

“I’m great! The little colt- oh, yeah, it’s a boy- is as healthy as can be, and it’s nice to see the little guy following his mother around.” 

Ayano nods, and opens her mouth to respond, but Megamo clears his throat and taps her hand, which is once again on his arm.

“It seems that our horses are ready,” Megamo says, and so he leads her away from Hanakō, who pouts ever so slightly as she goes. Ayano feels a little bad, but she’s sure that she’ll find time to talk to the veterinarian later on. For now, her focus is on Megamo.

She can’t help but giggle when she sees Megamo’s horse. It’s one of the tallest stallions she’s ever seen, with a perfectly groomed white coat. It almost reminds her of Osano’s, but his was a mare. Even so, the resemblance is almost amusing.

‘ _ Start off with a prince who has a white horse, and have a misunderstanding upon meeting. End with a  _ different _ prince who has a white horse, and proceed to have a bigger misunderstanding upon meeting. That sounds about right. _ ’

When Megamo questions Ayano’s giggling, the princess doesn’t tell him the cause. Instead, she smiles and takes the lead.

It’s almost nostalgic, how similar the day feels to her past one with Osano. And perhaps it is cruel, or simply unfair, to compare Megamo to Osano, considering how vastly different the two males are...but Ayano cannot help but latch on to every similarity. 

Like when Megamo sees the bakery, and sees how Ayano gazes at it fondly. He immediately stops his steed to buy some pastries, much like Osano had stopped in order to introduce her to the bakery’s offers, all because she had never been there before. 

Or how Megamo listens attentively as she points out her favorite spots, nodding along and adding commentary in all of the right places. Sometimes, the prince even has some stories to tell of his own. While he’s never gone so far as to leave the palace, like Osano and Ayano have, he admits that he once used the library as a hiding place.

“Did you know,” Megamo starts, his eyes twinkling with a mirth that Ayano hasn’t seen in him until now, “that a bookshelf filled to the brim is weighted down enough that a seven year old boy can climb to the top? Surprisingly, the bookshelf will  _ not _ fall over, so long as the boy is fast enough and can distribute his weight evenly.”

Ayano laughs, and doesn’t know what she finds more amusing: the fact that Megamo has hidden on top of a bookshelf, or that he seems to know what  _ not _ to do when climbing one.

“How many times did you make the bookshelf topple over?” Ayano asks, and Megamo clears his throat.

“I was only speaking of hypotheticals, Ayano,” Megamo says, like a liar, and then adds, “but if I was said boy, I’d assume he fell at least a dozen times.”

“The hypothetical librarian in this scenario must have been ready to quit,” Ayano says, and here Megamo actually  _ laughs _ .

“Yes, I suppose so,” Megamo says, and then laughs again when Ayano tries to pry for more. 

The one shame in showing Megamo around the town like this, on horseback and as Ayano instead of Aya, is that Ayano can’t introduce Megamo to her friends. Because other than Taro, none of her friends know her true identity. And she can’t even go to Taro, because she’s dressed up too nicely and the other regulars may catch on!

‘ _ There is  _ one _ other who knows the truth, _ ’ Ayano’s mind supplies, and she perks up, smiling brightly.

Megamo clearly notices her change in mood, because he asks, “What is it, Ayano?”

“Want to meet a friend of mine?” Ayano simply asks in return, and when Megamo nods she doesn’t hesitate, leading Megamo to a certain farm. 

Ayano waves when she sees Osorō, the blond pausing in his work to come over. Ayano notes, idly, that none of the children are out in the fields. They must be off elsewhere, hopefully enjoying themselves.

“Aya,” Osorō says, holding out a hand to help her get down. “Is there a reason for today’s visit, or did you just miss me?”

“I wanted to introduce you to Megamo,” Ayano explains. 

“Oh?” Osorō raises an eyebrow at the prince, stepping closer to Ayano’s side. “And you are…?”

“I am Megamo Saikou,” Megamo introduces. “I’m here to visit  _ Ayano _ ,” he adds, and Ayano almost giggles at how much he stresses her full name.

“Nice to meet you,” Osorō says, and Ayano blinks as one of his arms wraps around her shoulders. “I’m Osorō Shidesu, one of Aya’s friends. How long are you here for?” 

His tone doesn’t sound very welcoming, Ayano realizes, and she doesn’t know why. Does he feel uncomfortable around Megamo? Perhaps she should have made sure he was alright with having a sudden visitor…

“A while,” Megamo says, voice sharpening, and Ayano is surprised her neck doesn’t hurt from how quickly she whips her head around to look at him. “At least a week, perhaps longer.”

“Right.” Osorō seems upset by the answer, and Ayano feels herself being held closer. “Well, I’m sure that you must be busy, so-”

“We are,” Megamo cuts off the farmer. “Ayano was showing me around, so if you’re unable to have us both around for the moment, due to your work, we will leave you be.” With that, Ayano feels her hand being taken and she’s pulled out from Osorō’s grip. The blond scowls at the silver prince, then scoffs.

“Goodbye, Aya,” Osorō says. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Ah, right. Goodbye,” Ayano says, a little lost from the abrupt end to the  _ very _ short visit. Somewhat dazed, the princess gets back onto Panther’s back, and shows Megamo around the rest of the town.

That...didn’t go as planned. At all.

(Ayano feels oddly flustered. Still, she can’t quite tell why. She has her suspicions, however…)


	47. Week Eight, Thursday

Week Eight, Thursday

Ayano’s day starts pleasantly. She wakes up with the sun, talks with Raibaru as she gets ready for the day, and makes her way to the dining hall with a spring to her step and a smile on her face that is not insincere whatsoever- a small yet significant difference compared to the plastered on grin that she used to wear, just eight weeks ago. 

A difference that has only occurred because of the people Ayano has met, with one being the catalyst.

Breakfast is pleasant, talking with Megamo and her parents about the day to come. Her parents have yet another meeting today, but decline Ayano’s offer to help.

“It’s just pleasantries today,” her father says, and so Ayano backs down and relents. She knows that they only decline because of Megamo’s presence, not wanting to interfere with any time she may have with the prince. However, the prince admits that he has a few more letters he must write today, and so they decide to wait until he is finished to consider making plans. Still, it’s peaceful and calm, and Ayano enjoys the meal nonetheless.

When Megamo announces that he’ll be heading to the library to write his aforementioned letters, Ayano decides to join him. She can always pick out a book to read, after all. 

‘ _ Kizano  _ did _ complain that I hadn’t read any playscripts, back when he was here, _ ’ Ayano thinks, and pulls one off of the shelf after taking five minutes to simply  _ find _ where the plays were kept. 

As if thinking of the prince was enough to partially summon him, Raibaru comes into the library, a letter in hand, before Ayano has even reached the second scene. 

“It’s from Prince Kizano,” Raibaru explains in a hushed tone, and then the petite girl is gone and Ayano is opening the letter. 

‘ _ To my most treasured Ayano, _

_ I’m delighted to know that you do, indeed, wish to see me before your coronation. I am even more ecstatic to inform you that I plan to grant that wish for you, and shall be coming back to Akademi soon. If everything goes as planned, I will arrive on the Monday after next. I’ve been informed that you must choose who you will marry on that Friday, and as such I’ve made sure to have plenty of time to be there for you. Whether this is as your friend and loyal companion, or the man who you choose to spend the rest of your life with, is up to you. I can only hope to be there for you, and hope for the best. _ ’

There’s more to the letter, and Ayano picks up the occasional word, details about what he has to do for the next week and plans he has for his arrival, but nothing really processes. Because there is one thing running on repeat in Ayano’s head.

She has just over  _ two weeks _ to choose her partner for life.

And that’s  _ it _ . 

That’s it. She has about fourteen days before she has to make her final decision. Fourteen days to figure out her heart, and who it has chosen. Who  _ she _ will choose.

‘ _ What if I don’t fall in love? _ ’ Ayano thinks, and stiffens in her seat. Because she’s been happier, yes, but...what if she doesn’t fully  _ break _ the curse? She’s gained so many emotions, but what if love and adoration are forever out of her reach? What does she do then?

And what happens if she  _ does _ fall in love...but the person who claimed her heart isn’t willing to give theirs to her in return? What if they’re uninterested, and don’t want to be her spouse? 

_ What if Ayano has spent her entire life searching for love...and never manages to find it? _

Ayano doesn’t know when she started crying, but suddenly she finds herself hunched over, sobs racking through her body and leaving her a shivering, quivering mess. A small part of her screams that her tears are ruining the letter from Kizano, but a larger part of her pays no mind to the issue, only focusing on how the tears fall freely, landing wherever they please.

A hand settles on Ayano’s shoulder, making her look up. Megamo doesn’t smile, but his eyes are soft and full of concern. He opens his mouth, and looks as if he’s about to ask if she’s alright, but then shuts it again. Wordlessly, he lets his hand drop from her shoulder, and for a moment Ayano thinks that she’s scared him off, that her sudden, uncontrollable sobbing has made him dislike her.

And then his hand takes hers, and he tugs at it gently. Ayano rises from her seat, wiping at her tears with her free one, and keeps her eyes on Megamo as the prince slowly leads her away from the table, moving them both to a more open section of the library. Stiffly, the prince raises their conjoined hands and places hers on his shoulder, then releases it. He takes her second hand and squeezes it gently, then places his free hand on her waist.

It’s only when he starts to move, guiding them in a circular pattern, that Ayano understands what he’s doing.

“We’re dancing?” Ayano asks, confusion coursing through her. “Why?”

“I’ve always thought that dances were a great distraction,” Megamo says, voice quiet and soothing. “Whenever I was too stressed, I’d dance. When I was younger, I tripped over my own feet constantly. When I was older, I never had a partner, so I was constantly caught dancing with a broom.”

Ayano giggles at the imagery, and Megamo smiles at the sound. They dance in silence, swaying and spinning to unheard music.

“Are you feeling better?” Megamo asks after a while, and Ayano nods. The smile grows, and the sight causes Ayano’s heart to flutter.

They dance for what must be hours, because Ayano feels exhausted when they finally stop. But the soreness in her feet is worth it, Ayano decides, when her heart feels lighter than it has in weeks. 

Perhaps she should take up dancing…


	48. Week Eight, Friday

Week Eight, Friday

  
  


“Ayano, are you awake?” is the first thing Ayano hears in the morning, and yeah, yeah she supposes she is. 

“Yes,” Ayano replies, pushing herself up as Raibaru enters her room. When she sees how antsy her friend is, the girl fidgeting with her hands nervously, she asks, “Is there something you need?”

“Yes!” Raibaru says, then winces at her own volume. “Ah, Prince Megamo asked if you’d like to go visit the gardens again today.”

“He did?” Ayano asks, then smiles. “I’d be happy to do so. I’m surprised that he wants to go back there, however. He didn’t seem all too interested.” 

Then again, he  _ had _ been rather upset at the time.

“Perhaps he wants to take another look,” Ayano murmurs to herself. “He may not have paid much attention on Monday…”

A short snort gains her attention, and Ayano is confused when she sees the amusement that dances in Raibaru’s eyes. 

“What is it?” Ayano asks, and Raibaru laughs.

“I doubt Prince Megamo is interested in the  _ flowers _ , Ayano,” Raibaru says, but doesn’t explain what Megamo  _ would _ be interested in when Ayano asks, instead focusing on helping Ayano get ready for the day.

Breakfast is a short affair, her parents apparently cutting it close for a meeting with some allies, and soon Ayano finds herself walking side by side with Megamo in the garden.

At this point, Ayano feels as though a majority of her important memories are going to revolve around the garden. It is where her mother explained the Curse, where she learned that her life’s goal would be to find love and all of the emotions that come with it. It is where she has a plot set aside to leave her mark on the world, an empty area waiting for her decision, for her to pick a flower that will bloom and flourish for the rest of time. It is where Osano confessed to her, the very first confession Ayano has ever received, and the first of the many that a long ten weeks would bring her.

It is where Megamo walks beside her, the two talking of nothing but little things until, suddenly, they aren’t. And it feels like deja vu, like a memory, when Megamo stops beside Ayano and expresses his feelings, confessing to her underneath the afternoon sun.

“I’m awful at speaking poetically, and have never been able to master the art,” Megamo admits, eyes locked with hers. “So I won’t pretend that I can. Ayano, in a single week you have astounded me, breaking down every unfair expectation I had set up and leaving me with nothing but love and adoration for you. I came thinking of a potential marriage for nothing but an alliance, or at the very least a treaty between our kingdoms, but instead I find myself wanting more. If you permit it, I’d like to ask for your hand in marriage.”

“I…” Ayano hesitates, and this rejection feels so much harder than the first one she gave, if only because she is  _ able _ to feel so much worse nowadays. “I do not know how to answer, not yet.”

“I understand,” Megamo says immediately. “And I also understand that you have time to choose your husband, yes?”

“Yes,” Ayano agrees. “I must choose in two weeks time, to the day.”

“Then I will wait until then for an answer,” Megamo decides, no hesitation in the slightest. “I’ll be there in time, I promise.”

That catches Ayano off guard, and she asks, “You’re leaving?”

“Tonight,” Megamo admits. “I leave tonight, and I’ll be gone for a week. I’ll return the next Monday, and nothing will delay me in the slightest bit.”

Ayano smiles. “I look forward to seeing your return, then.”

A smile slipping onto his face, the prince says, “I do hope that you’ll actually be there in time to see me arrive.” 

The joke makes her laugh, and Ayano promises that she will be waiting for him, and that nothing will lead to any other option. 

The day ends quickly, and when Megamo goes, Ayano is already waiting for his return.


	49. Week Nine, Sunday

Week Nine, Sunday

When Ayano wakes up, knowing that she’s alone once more, she immediately gets dressed to head to the library. Leaving the palace is quick and simple, the princess not even bumping into Raibaru on her way there. She walks in just as Inkyu and Sakyu exit, the girls giggling and waving cheerfully as they pass one another, and Ayano sighs in relief when she sees that Taro is now the only one left in the library.

“Hello, Taro,” Ayano greets, and Taro smiles brightly at her.

“Aya! How was your week? Any new friends to tell me about  _ this _ time?” He asks, and Ayano smiles, the grin only a touch awkward. 

“I did meet someone new. It was on Sunday, in fact. Not long after I left the library, if we’re being more specific”

“Really?” Intrigued, Taro asks, “What were they like?”

“Cold,” Ayano says immediately. “It was the final prince that I was supposed to meet. My parents forgot to inform me of his arrival date, and that he was due to reach the palace Sunday morning. So when I was heading back to the palace, Raibaru ran up to me and informed me that he was already waiting. He was...rather upset, to be quite honest. To him, I had brushed off his visit and deemed him unimportant.”

“But you didn’t, did you?” Taro asks, disbelieving, and Ayano shakes her head.

“I did not. I had no clue he was coming, and I told him as such. He was much more pleasant when the misunderstanding was cleared up.”

“And let me guess,” Taro says, mirth dancing in his eyes. “He fell for you, didn’t he?”

Ayano flushes, looking away and subsequently missing the pained look that flickers on Taro’s face. 

“He confessed on Friday,” Ayano admits softly. “I didn’t have an answer for him.”

“Will you have an answer for him?” Taro asks, and Ayano nods.

“I have to pick by two Fridays from now. I’ll have an answer for everyone by then.”

“Is he going to stay here in the meantime?” Taro asks, and Ayano shakes her head once again.

“He’s gone this week, but will be back in the next. Prince Osano and Kizano are returning soon, too. I believe Osano returns this upcoming Friday, and Kizano comes back the Monday after that.”

“Ooh, three princes vying for your attention all at once,” Taro says, voice teasing, and Ayano blushes. “And that doesn’t even include your other love interests.”

Ayano feels as if her face is on fire as she comes to a realization, and she covers her cheeks with her hands in an attempt to cool them down. “Hey, Taro?” She asks, hesitant but still pushing herself.

“Yeah, Aya?” 

“I think… I think I’ve probably- no,  _ definitely _ \- met the person I’m meant to marry. I,” here Ayano pauses, feeling the rushing nerves beneath her skin, only proving her beliefs, “I think the curse is breaking.”

“Really?” Taro asks, voice soft, and when Ayano nods and looks up she can see the joy shining in his eyes. “That’s wonderful, Aya,” he says, and he’s smiling but his eyes are quickly filling with tears. Tears for  _ what _ , Ayano can’t be sure. “I’m so happy for you.”

And here Ayano can hear the sincerity, and she’s happy, too.

“Thank you,” Ayano whispers, and she’s not sure why the moment feels like shattered glass but it still pierces her heart.

And hours later, when Ayano is back home and preparing for a new day, she can’t help but think of those tears.

‘ _ Why would Taro be so ready to cry? _ ’ She wonders, but the answer never comes to her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're down to the final two weeks!! This story is finally nearing the end...
> 
> Writer's Update: I'm nearly done with Week Nine (I've been rather busy lately, there was a huge sale at my work so I had to pick up more hours to help out), and I have a few chapters from Week Ten started as well! Six chapters remain to be written, the rest have been completed!!!


	50. Week Nine, Monday

Week Nine, Monday

Ayano’s day starts as calmly as it can possibly begin. And by that, Ayano means that Raibaru all but breaks the door down in her excitement, and Ayano startles awake to the sound of wood hitting the solid wall. 

“Good morning, Ayano!” Raibaru chirps, setting down a tray and some other things that Ayano can’t quite yet see. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” Ayano says pleasantly, and then adds, “until I was abruptly woken up.”

Raibaru doesn’t even bat an eye, smiling innocently. “I’m glad to hear that,” she says in lieu of an apology, and Ayano decides that she’ll just move on from the minor inconvenience. 

“What are you so excited for, anyways?” Ayano asks instead, and Raibaru grins.

“I’m here for your measurements, but you should eat first!” Raibaru sits in the chair, gesturing to the tray. “We don’t want to starve you just so you fit into a single dress, after all!”

Ayano snorts, and the two begin to eat. As they do, Raibaru talks about the palace gossip, excitedly explaining that two of the cooks may be interested in one another.

“It’s love at first sight, Ayano!” Raibaru declares, tone giving no room for argument. “I swear, the head chef is going to try courting the new girl by the end of the year!”

“Is that so?” Ayano asks, and watches Raibaru nod excitedly, hair bouncing from the motion.

“Yes! It’s meant to be, Ayano, just wait and see for yourself!” 

Ayano giggles at the bold proclamation, sending Raibaru into another tangent about all of her apparent proof. Ayano listens eagerly, happiness coursing through her as she recalls how timid Raibaru was when the girl was first hired. The change from then and now is a great one, with Raibaru now willing to boldly interrupt and shoot down what Ayano says. It’s  _ nice _ , having such a close friend, and Ayano can only hope that Raibaru stays by her side for a long time. 

After they eat, Raibaru pulls Ayano up, immediately hopping into her work and picking up a measuring tape, which she uses to measure different parts of Ayano’s body.

“What is this even for?” Ayano asks as Raibaru jots down some numbers, and Raibaru laughs.

“Well, it’s for your wedding dress, of course!” And, yeah, Ayano supposes that that is understandable,  _ and _ the most likely answer. Ayano hums, nodding her head.

“That makes sense,” Ayano says, and Raibaru giggles once again. “I wonder how it will look,” Ayano adds on as an afterthought, and gets a smile in response.

“I think you’ll look beautiful,” Raibaru says confidently, and Ayano blushes. 

A few more moments pass, and then Raibaru is off, disappearing with an empty tray and Ayano’s measurements. Ayano watches the girl go, and then slips on a simple green dress. And just like that, she’s off to town.

Ayano doesn’t quite know where she wants to go, having no one place in mind that she yearns to be, so she decides on visiting Osorō and his farm. It’s always nice to see him and the kids, so Ayano drops by the bakery and grabs some pastries, then makes her way to the opposite end of town.

As always, Osorō is already hard at work by the time Ayano arrives. The kids are all there, wandering to their spots on the field. Ayano watches as one little boy- she believes his name is Aoto- notices her first, and waves happily before exclaiming, “Osorō! Your wife is here!”

Ayano laughs as Osorō’s head whips up, eyes darting to find hers, and then laughs harder when the blond begins to blush.

Only to blush herself when Osorō cracks a smirk and says, “So she is. Welcome home, dear.”

The children’s giggles do well to distract Ayano from her own embarrassment, and she holds up the bag of food as a way of changing the topic. “I brought some food, if you all would like,” Ayano murmurs, and just like that the kids are leaving their work, Osorō following behind.

“They’ll never get work done, if you’re always here,” Osorō teases, and Ayano smiles.

“I suppose that’s why I don’t come every single day, isn’t it?” Ayano responds, and Osorō rolls his eyes goodnaturedly. 

“Of course it is,” Osorō says, slinging an arm over her shoulder. “It’s absolutely not because you’re busy with your own work, just the kindness of your heart, huh?”

“You know me so well,” Ayano teases, and is delighted when the blond laughs. 

“I’ve yet to tell them about the farm,” Osorō admits, leaning closer so he can lower his voice. “I want it to be a surprise, instead of something they have to wait for.”

Ayano nods, understanding. It’d be cruel to tell the kids that they’d have steady meals, only to ruin their joy by pointing out that it wouldn’t be until after the harvest season ended.

“If you ever need help, come to the palace,” Ayano reminds him. “We would never turn away hungry children in need of a meal.”

“I know,” Osorō says, and his eyes are soft as he says, “I know you well, Aya.”

Ayano smiles, and the conversation moves on from there. The children pull Osorō and her into their chat, little Yua especially excited to talk about how she’s been. Ayano gives them her full attention, chiming in at all of the right moments. When they ask her how she’s been, she gives them vague updates, spilling the gossip that Raibaru had just taught her about this very morning. The children listen eagerly, enthralled to hear about what goes on behind the palace walls, and Ayano almost doesn’t notice how Osorō keeps his arm around her shoulders the entire time.

Almost.

All too soon, however, Osorō admits that they need to get to work. The food is eaten, and the sun is only continuing to rise. If they want to finish before it’s too hot, they’ll have to start now. Ayano understands, and so she stands up and says her goodbyes.

“I’ll do my best to see you next week,” Ayano promises, and means it fully.

Because that will be her final week before her coronation, and Ayano refuses to waste it, no matter what.


	51. Week Nine, Tuesday

Week Nine, Tuesday

From the moment Ayano wakes up, the day is a nice one. The birds are singing, the sun is rising, and the weather is wonderful. It’s the perfect day to be out in the open, whether that means roaming the garden or taking a ride on horseback.

So, like a sensible person, Ayano decides that she wants to go to Oko’s forest, where she’ll be completely out of the sun’s reach and enjoying none of the perks of the day. Because Ayano Aishi is a very intelligent person, who lives life to the fullest.

Some self-judgement aside, judgement that  _ might _ be influenced by Raibaru’s teasing remarks, Ayano reaches the forest before the sun is halfway up the sky. She enjoys the way the air seems to cool around her the further she retreats into the canopy of trees, the heat of the sun unable to penetrate through all of the foliage. It’s a nice reprieve, Ayano thinks, and a smile climbs up her face unforced.

Of course, Ayano didn’t just come for the shade. Glancing around the empty space, Ayano calls out, “Oko?”

The sound of grass crunching reaches her ears only four seconds later, and Oko steps out from behind a tree with a soft smile.

“Good morning, Aya,” Oko greets. “I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“Does that mean you expect me most days?” Ayano asks, and Oko blushes.

“No, I...well, to be quite honest, I just assume that you’ll show up at random,” the mage admits, the bluntness startling a laugh out of the noirette.

“Is that so?” Ayano asks, and watches as Oko’s face continues to darken. “Do I just pop out of thin air in your eyes?”

“Sometimes I question if it’s not you who wields magic, rather than myself,” Oko murmurs, and Ayano laughs again. 

“You’re not the first to assume that,” Ayano admits, and that catches his attention.

“Oh? Who was the first?” 

“Oh, his name is Osano. He was visiting Akademi not long ago,” Ayano explains, and Oko raises an eyebrow.

“Is he a traveler?” Oko asks, and Ayano jumps onto the excuse.

“Yes! He likes to travel, and we met while he was spending a week here. He thought I might have been a witch.”

“Why would he think that?” Oko seems confused, adding, “You do not have an aura of one...actually, you do not have that much of an aura at all.”

“Aura?” 

“Yes,” Oko nods, brushing a lock of hair out of his face nervously. “Most people have easily read auras, it’s one of the first things a mage learns to do. The active and passive emotions of each person tend to...leak through, I suppose. Current emotions...spike through, while the lingering ones just drift around.”

Ayano blinks, surprised. “That’s interesting,” Ayano says, sincerity leaking into the words. And then she pauses, frowning. Because if she doesn’t have much of an aura…

As if reading her thoughts, Oko is quick to say, “Your aura has been growing!” which shuts down any worries she may have had. Elaborating, the mage says, “Your aura was somewhat...fragmented, I suppose, when we first met. The passive parts weren’t very evident, and seemed to only have the baseline emotions. Nowadays, you have a lot of spikes and drifts surrounding you.”

“I do?” The question slips out of her mouth, but she’s filled with pleasure when Oko nods, smiling gently at her. She wonders if Oko can see how much joy the information brings her, and if he actively notices it anymore. 

When his smile seems to grow, she knows that he does. 

The conversation continues on, Oko explaining auras and other tricks he knows as they wander around the forest, until it’s nearing midday and Oko admits that he has places to be in the afternoon, and that he must get ready to depart. Ayano frowns as they head to the edge of the forest, but their goodbye is halted when Oko brings up an earlier part of their conversation.

“You never explained why Osano believed you to be a sorceress,” Oko reminds her, and Ayano giggles, sheepish.

“He claimed that I was too enchanting,” Ayano explains, and she doesn’t need to read auras to see how the words fluster Oko.

And she doesn’t need to see her own, to know that she’s even more flustered when Oko says, “He’s right,” before disappearing on her.

Ayano’s face must be scarlet by the time she finds the edge of the woods, but she doesn’t quite mind...

When Ayano leaves the forest, she finds that she’s still not ready to head back to the palace. The sun is still high, the sky is still clear and blue, and the town is alive in a way that the halls of her home will never truly be. So Ayano decides to change her route, instead heading to a place that exudes warmth and joy.

And the moment she opens the door, her favorite baker is looking to her with his ever present smile, greeting her with a quick wave and a cheerful, “Good afternoon, Aya!”

And the afternoon is a good one, as soon as she hears his voice. Amao always seems to know what to do and say, and Ayano is grateful for that fact as she steps up to the counter.

“Are you just here for food today, or do you plan to stick around?” Amao asks, voice teasing and posture playful. Ayano is happy to play along.

“I don’t know,” Ayano jokes. “Is the company anywhere as good as the food?”

“It’s better,” Amao says, and Ayano smiles.

“Then I suppose it makes sense to stay, now doesn’t it?” Ayano asks, and when Amao lights up, she knows that she’s made the right decision.

The two talk for hours, Ayano leaning against one side of the counter as Amao moves around on the other side; helping customers, bagging pastries, and cleaning up messes as he speaks. Eventually, the sun starts to set and the bakery clears out, and Amao ditches the counter to join Ayano at a table. It feels like the first week they met, sitting across from one another and reminiscing on old stories and memories they hold dear to their hearts.

And just like the last time, Ayano inevitably has to go home. She waves goodbye, a smile on her face.

The smile never leaves for the rest of the night, and Ayano is grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 chapters to go! I'll be starting Week Ten, Monday either tonight after work or tomorrow morning! <333


	52. Week Nine, Wednesday

Week Nine, Wednesday

Ayano wakes up peacefully, an outcome that she  _ really _ , truly did not expect in the slightest. Clearly, her mornings have been more hectic than she’s used to- not that Ayano is actually complaining. She adores every moment she can get with her beloved friends, from the stolen seconds to the hours tucked away with one of her companions. 

So when Raibaru comes knocking on her door, Ayano is happy to let the girl inside, smiling as she says, “Good morning, Raibaru. How are you today?”

And in proper Raibaru fashion, the pigtailed girl responds with, “I’m great, Ayano! I have breakfast here for us, and then we need to head over to the seamstress’s room.”

_ For us _ . Oddly enough, the words make Ayano’s heart skip, the thought of being part of a group, of having an ‘us’ that includes herself, enough to make her dizzy with excitement.

Ignoring the rush in her head, Ayano comments, “Sometimes, I forget that we have a seamstress.”

Raibaru murmurs something that sounds suspiciously like ‘rich people problems’, and Ayano can’t help but snort. She supposes that Raibaru is right, although she can’t help but wonder why they do, in fact, have a seamstress, or for how long the lady has even worked in the palace.

Perhaps she’ll care enough to ask, one day. For now, Ayano just focuses on her meal with Raibaru, joking lightly with the girl as they eat breakfast together. As soon as they’re done, Raibaru forces Ayano to throw on one of her simpler gowns, stating that, “It’s not like you’ll be in this dress for long before removing it,” and then they’re on their way.

Raibaru ends up leading, because Ayano truly has no idea where to go. Ayano gets laughed at, but it’s fine because it’s better than being lost. 

And Raibaru’s laughter makes Ayano feel light as well, but that’s not the focus, is it?

The seamstress, as it turns out, is a nice older lady with gray hair and a nice, soft smile that feels motherly and kind. She ushers Ayano over, then pulls out a white dress that is  _ remarkably _ plain. 

“I never add on the details until I’ve made sure every measurement is precise,” the seamstress explains knowingly, seeing the curiosity that must have appeared on Ayano’s face. Ayano blushes, embarrassed, and nods in response.

Putting on the dress is easy, the fabric made to fit her almost perfectly. Almost, Ayano clarifies, because a few sections are a bit too loose- luckily, none of them are too tight.

“A rule of thumb is to always give more instead of less,” the lady says as she tugs on some extra fabric that hangs around Ayano’s elbow, pinning it back easily. “It’s easier to take off fabric than to seamlessly add more  _ on _ .”

“That makes sense,” Ayano admits, and then trails off because she doesn’t know this woman’s name.

“Call me Sara,” she introduces, and Ayano nods.

“Then please, call me Ayano,” Ayano responds, and Sara snorts- a noise Ayano didn’t expect from such an older woman, but a surprisingly pleasant one.

“Not one for formalities, are you?” Sara asks, and Ayano shakes her head. The action earns her a light slap on the arm, and a chiding, “Don’t move too much! I might end up sticking a pin into you!”

Ayano resolves to stand still after that, allowing Sara to stick pins in whatever places she sees fit. The room falls into silence, Sara too focused on her work, Ayano too focused on not moving, and Raibaru long gone, off doing who knows what.

At one point, Sara complains that she’s run out of pins. She moves to the other end of the room, shuffling through items on her desk. It is as she searches for any extra pins that the door opens, and Aso walks in.

He blinks up at her once, twice, and then a third time before beaming at her, immediately saying, “Wow, Ayano! You look even more beautiful than usual!”

And, wow, is it  _ really _ all that surprising that Ayano is flustered, blushing scarlet from the praise that slipped out of the knight’s mouth as easily as if it was second nature for him to compliment her? No, no it is not.

“Oh,” Ayano replies, oh so intelligently. “I...thank you, Aso.” Her face, somehow, manages to heat up even more with her own lackluster response, but Aso seems happy enough, still grinning at her.

“I’m just saying the truth!” Aso returns, eyes practically shining with sincerity. “You always look gorgeous, Ayano, and I’d have to be blinded to miss such an obvious fact.”

Ayano doesn’t know how to respond, so she lets out a squeak. She feels her face heat up even more, and wants to groan.

Luckily, before Ayano can embarrass herself further with any other dumb remarks, Sara clears her throat and asks, “Young man, why are you in here?”

“Right!” Aso perks up, looking to Sara. “I was doing my rounds for my new patrol schedule, and I thought I’d check in on the individual rooms, just in case anything was amiss!”

“Well, nothing is wrong here,” Sara says, hands on her hips. “So run along, boy, so I can finish up my job with the princess here.”

“Of course!” Aso agrees, nodding his head quickly before looking back to Ayano. “I’ll see you around!” And just like that, he’s gone.

Sara snorts the moment the door shuts, shaking her head with an amused expression on her face. “Men,” she mutters. “So easily enamoured, aren’t they?”

Ayano chooses to keep her mouth shut, her face still pink as Sara huffs and gets back to work, completely focused on her task. They don’t take much longer, only a few more pins being jabbed into place before they’re done, and Ayano is all too happy to flee the room the moment her normal gown is on.

And if Ayano ends up watching Aso train for a few hours, that’s for her to worry about…


	53. Week Nine, Thursday

Week Nine, Thursday

When Ayano wakes up on Thursday morning, she has no idea what she wants to do. She just goes through her routine, getting dressed and going to breakfast, where she listens to her parents as they talk about their plans for the day. They have, yet again, another meeting to attend, this time with a group of travelers who have been complaining about something they call the ‘horse tax’.

“They seem to think that we will tax them for arriving on horseback,” her father explains, face pinched like he’s trying to understand the statement even as he speaks. “Which is odd, because we’ve  _ never _ expected compensation for people merely arriving to our kingdom.”

Ayano doesn’t quite get the notion either, but at least she gets an idea of what to do from it. That’s why, when breakfast ends, Ayano heads down to the stables.

It’s a wonderful day for a ride through the nearby trails, after all. Panther will be glad to get the exercise, at the very least. 

One of the stablehands notices her the moment she enters the aisle, and races off to fetch the tack she’ll need. Ayano smiles at the hastiness, a bit amused by the obvious nervousness than the boy displays. 

A certain vet approaches her happily, though, as the other male runs off. A cheerful greeting reaches her ears, and Ayano turns to smile at Hanakō, who is already beaming back at her.

“How are you doing today, Ayano?” Hanakō asks as he stands beside her, a fair amount of distance between them as they both lean against Panther’s stall.

“I’m doing well,” Ayano responds automatically, and the polite answer is, nicely enough, true. “How are you, Hanakō?”

“I’m great!” The vet responds, and then quickly adds, “Especially now that you’re here!”

It is, quite frankly, one of the cheesiest, corniest lines that Ayano has ever heard, and she can’t help but feel her mouth drop in surprise. She stays silent as a stable boy moves past her, unlocking the stall and taking Panther out to prepare for Ayano. It’s only once the boy is gone, likely two whole minutes of silence later, that Ayano can ask, “Did you get that from a book? Because I feel like you got that from a book.”

Hanakō blushes, looking away. Voice timid, he mutters, “Taro gave me a book on...on good lines.”

_ Pick-up lines _ , if Ayano is correct. She groans internally, ignoring how her own face heats up. Here she is, having premade pick-up lines being used on her. This is her life now, she supposes.

Choosing to make the most of her life, because that’s what one is generally expected to do, Ayano decides to ask, “Are you busy right now?”

“Now?” Hanakō repeats, surprise evident in his eyes. “Ah, no? I’m free for the morning, I do believe. Why?”

“Would you like to join me?” Ayano asks, and now she is the one who looks away. “I’m going to ride one of the trails. Would you like to accompany me?”

“Me? Now?” In the corner of her eye, Ayano sees how the male’s face lights up, both with joy and redness, and the vet starts to nod excitedly. “Of course! I’ll go get a horse ready- this is perfect, actually, there’s a stallion who’s been needing exercise but not  _ too _ much, a trail ride will be  _ perfect _ \- and I’ll be back in, ah, ten minutes? Yes, ten! Bye!”

And then, just like that, Hanakō is racing off to find said stallion. Ayano can’t help but giggle at the unbridled- ha - joy in the slightly younger male. She finds herself smiling as she watches him round the aisle, disappearing from sight, and focuses on getting her own steed.

Exactly ten minutes later, Hanakō approaches her, already on horseback. Ayano smiles at him from upon Panther’s back, and the two head off in the direction of a nice, easy trail. 

“So,” Ayano starts, once they’re underneath the trees and away from the hustle and bustle of the palace, “how’s the mare?”

“The mare?” Hanakō asks, head tilting, and then he perks up. “Oh! The one that gave birth, you mean?”

“Yes,” Ayano confirms, and Hanakō smiles.

“She’s doing wonderfully! So is the foal. They’re the cutest little duo, to be honest, the foal is  _ constantly _ following its mother around. It’s like...oh! Have you ever seen a lost puppy trying to find its way, so it constantly follows around one specific person in hopes of being led home?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, continuing on- which is good, because Ayano can’t quite say that she  _ has _ seen such a thing. “It’s like that! But the foal is already  _ with _ its mother, so it just...never stops wandering behind her.”

“So, like...a duck,” Ayano says, and Hanakō laughs.

“Yes! Maybe we should name the foal ‘Duck’, what do you think?” His voice is teasing, and it’s clear to Ayano that he’s saying this as a joke, but…

“That sounds perfect,” Ayano says, completely serious, because she is the princess who named her first dog ‘Cat’, and her horse ‘Panther’. “I think we should name it ‘Duck’.”

Hanakō looks at her, and at first it feels like he’s going to argue with her, but then he sighs and his shoulders slump with resignation. “I suppose we can do that,” he mutters after a moment where he processes his defeat, and Ayano smiles happily.

Conversation flows easily from there, and the two talk of animals and other things as they travel along the path. By the time they reach the end of the trail and return to the stables, Hanakō has quit using pick-up lines and Ayano’s smile is a permanent fixture on her face.

All in all, it is a really good day. Ayano can’t help but be grateful for the people who believed in the so-called ‘horse tax’, even if she still thinks they’re quite foolish to have come up with such a thing.


	54. Week Nine, Friday

Week Nine, Friday

Ayano wakes up early, the nervous excitement in her heart effectively cutting her sleep short, leaving the girl wide awake before the sun has even risen. She moves around her room with unneeded haste, too impatient to wait for Raibaru as she goes about getting ready for the day.

The day is an important one, too. According to their letters, Osano will be coming back to Akademi sometime today. After talking with her mother and father, Ayano knows that Osano will not arrive until at  _ least _ midday- not wanting the day to start as... _ poorly _ as their initial introductions did.

But even though she has hours to go until the prince reaches the palace, Ayano cannot help but fret.

And that is exactly why Raibaru finds her surrounded by dresses and far too stressed for such an early hour and such an easy task.

“Ayano?” Raibaru starts as she slips into the room, effectively startling the princess. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to find an outfit for today,” Ayano admits, and Raibaru studies her before sighing.

“You’re too worked up over this, Ayano,” Raibaru states, and Ayano blushes, sheepish. “Here, wear this for now.”

Ayano blinks at the offered outfit, a simple gray dress. “This is one of my ‘Aya’ dresses,” Ayano points out, and Raibaru nods.

“Exactly. You’re going to overthink everything if you’re cooped up in here, so go head into town for a bit. Wander the market, talk to one of your friends, whatever you think is best. But do  _ not _ come back until the sun is high in the sky, or I will throw you right back out of this palace. Got it, Ayano?”

Ayano nods quickly, and Raibaru beams, clasping her hands together. “Perfect! I’ll see you later, Ayano!” And just like that, Ayano is left alone in her room to change. 

Huh. 

Ayano smiles as she slips on the dress, slipping her coin purse around her waist and covering it with a wide, white ribbon which she ties into a semi-decent bow. After slipping on some shoes and pulling up her hair, the princess makes her way out of the castle, heading off to do as her friend demanded.

After a few seconds of debating with herself on what to do, Ayano decides to look around the market- after getting something to eat, of course, because Raibaru had kicked her out before she went to get breakfast. So Ayano’s day officially starts with a gentle smile from Amao and some nice, freshly made pastries. All in all, it’s a wonderful day to begin the day.

The market is alive and bustling by the time Ayano exits the Odayaka bakery, and Ayano joins the crowds with relative ease, keeping an eye out for anything of interest. She waves at Kokona as she passes the girl’s stall, the vendor already talking to a customer about a scarf. Ayano wonders if the sale will go well, but forgets about the thought as her attention is snagged by another stall- one that sells different hair accessories. 

Mind going back to the polka-dotted ribbons that Raibaru always wears in her hair, Ayano steps over to the stall.

“Looking for a new clip?” The lady asks, an eyebrow raising. “Or perhaps a new ribbon, or-”

“Do you have ribbons that look good in orange hair?” Ayano asks, unintentionally cutting off the woman.

“Orange?” She asks, and Ayano blushes when the lady stares at her hair for far too long.

“Yes. It’s a gift for a friend,” Ayano explains, and the lady hums.

“I see. Well, I suppose warm colors like pink could work well, along with lighter shades of red. If your friend wants simplicity, white can never be faulted, and a bold approach could be...a teal, perhaps.” As she speaks, the vendor pulls out multiple ribbons from her collection.

Ayano picks out a pair of soft red ribbons in the end, and thanks the lady as she takes her purchase and continues on her way. She wanders the market for a few more hours before finally heading back, nerves long gone and nothing but excitement left behind as she returns to the palace.

And when she reaches the palace, Osano is already there, waiting just for her.

“Ayano!” Osano greets, wide awake and smiling happily as soon as he spots her. Ayano beams back at him, then remembers that she is very much  _ not _ dressed up for his arrival. She blushes, looking away and locking eyes with Raibaru, who must know what she is currently thinking because the petite girl looks ready to burst with laughter.

“Osano,” Ayano says. “I must apologize, I’m not dressed up enough for your return.”

Osano is the one to laugh, surprisingly, and not Raibaru. The prince smiles at her, exuding sincerity as he states, “Ayano, I don’t  _ care _ about the outfit you’re wearing. I’m just glad to see you again.” 

“Oh,” Ayano lets out, oh so intelligently, and Osano laughs again.

“Exactly,” Osano agrees, and then asks, “How have you been? Your letters are never long enough, I want to hear it all from you.”

And that, that Ayano can do, so she smiles and says, “Let’s go to the library, I can tell you everything. But I want the full story on your suitor in return.”

Finally, Osano is the one to look embarrassed, cheeks heating up as he rubs at his neck. “Right,” Osano says. “It’s a deal.”

He offers his arm to her, and she takes it, and just like that the two disappear to the library, where they will talk for hours, inevitably forgetting about lunch and nearly doing the same with dinner in their excitement to be by one another once more. 

It’s pleasant, and peaceful, and familiar, and Ayano is oh so glad to see the man once again, and to know that he will be around for at least a week.

A part of her wishes that he can stay forever, but she knows there’s only one reason he would remain away from his kingdom.

And she isn’t quite sure if she can fulfill that request yet. Luckily, she still has a week to decide.

A single week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, there's only a week remaining! 
> 
> Writer's Update: I have *two* more chapters left to write, and then the story is complete on my end!


	55. Week Ten, Sunday

Week Ten, Sunday

Another Sunday comes around, and so Ayano makes her way to Taro’s library. The walk is serene, with Ayano adamantly ignoring the week that has just begun, her nerves rising every time she thinks of what comes in just a few moments.

So, of course, the topic of stress is exactly what Taro chooses to talk about when Ayano arrives.

They barely even get through their normal greetings before Taro goes, “So, Friday, huh?” which, for the record, is a  _ phenomenal  _ way to start a conversation about marriage proposals and similar things. 

“Yes,” Ayano says, sighing all the while. “I have to make my choice by Friday. You know this well by now, Taro.”

“I do!” Taro assures her, even though she does not need the reassurance. “I was just...unsure of how to broach the topic. How are you feeling about everything, by the way?”

“I’m nervous,” Ayano admits. “I only have a few more days to make a decision, and yet I’m still conflicted. I know by now that  _ one _ of my friends has claimed my heart, because I never would be able to feel so vividly otherwise, but…”

“But you haven’t figured out who has taken the largest piece,” Taro finishes, and Ayano nods.

“Yes. If it was only one person who triggered the emotions, I’d have an easier time. But instead I seemed to have reached new heights with each and every person I’ve befriended, and I don’t know who to choose.”

“I see,” Taro states, voice serious. “I can understand why that would be difficult. If I was in your shoes, I’d be just as conflicted, I suppose.” 

Ayano smiles, oddly relieved that Taro believes that he would feel the same. It means that she isn’t at fault for the war in her heart, which is a good thing to know. At the very least, the admittance manages to soothe some of her stress. 

“Thank you, Taro,” Ayano says, and Taro nods.

“I’m just being honest,” Taro says, and then asks, “When is the wedding, anyways?”

“The Monday after,” Ayano responds, and then she hears a gasp. No, make that two.

“Aya is getting  _ married _ ?” Sakyu Basu shouts, mouth dropping, and Ayano can’t help but worry about how much the Basu sisters may have heard.

She quickly realizes that she has nothing to fear, luckily, because the Basu sisters are suddenly interrogating her with dozens of questions, everything from ‘who is the groom’ to ‘when did you meet them’ and even a very heartbroken ‘why didn’t I get an invite from you’.

Ayano, at the very least, can easily answer the last one with a simple, “I don’t know where you live, so I couldn’t send you an invite.” 

“That makes sense,” Inkyu admits in a whisper, then whips her head back up. “But still! Who is he? Is it Taro? Is it someone else?!”

“It  _ better _ not be someone else!” Sakyu shouts. “I’ve been waiting for you and Taro to get married for  _ years _ , Aya,  _ years _ !”

“You’ll have to wait until next week to find out who Aya is marrying,” Taro says cheekily, and promptly dodges the half-hearted swat that Sakyu throws his way. 

The two continue to beg for answers for half an hour, before Inkyu finally relents and pulls her sister away, understanding that the battle is one that they are destined to lose. Ayano sticks around for the rest of the morning, the conversation finally shifting to other topics.

The day feels like a short one, and Ayano doesn’t have all of the answers she needs, but at least she’s a little less stressed.

Sometimes, that’s all one can ask for.


	56. Week Ten, Monday

Week Ten, Monday

Ayano’s day starts with two wonderful reminders. The first is that Osano is still here, in the palace, which is made clear by the note slipped under her door that reads, 

‘ _ My dear Ayano, _

_ I’ve grown so used to writing you these letters, I felt the urge to leave one for you to wake up to. I’ll see you at breakfast- let’s hope I am awake enough to properly appreciate your beauty. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Osano _ ’

Ayano smiles at the little note, then startles as her door slams open, Raibaru’s wide eyes meeting hers.

“Raibaru, are you-”

“We need to get you ready!” Raibaru practically shouts in her face, cutting off her concerned question and leaving Ayano with another.

“I- yes? Why are you so stressed, though?”

“Your princes come today, do they not?” Raibaru asks as she rips open the closet, and Ayano blinks in surprise before remembering.

“They do!” Ayano says cheerfully, and Raibaru nods. 

“And while your dramatic prince comes in the afternoon, I know that the cold one comes soon! After his first arrival, I doubt you want to be late and underdressed once again.” Turning, Raibaru raises an eyebrow as she asks, “Unless you  _ want _ to risk offending him again?”

“I think he’d just be amused if it happens this time,” Ayano admits, brushing a stray hair out of her face, “but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

They dress and doll her up in record time, and Ayano heads to breakfast in a stunning, forest green dress and her hair in loose curls. 

“You look lovely, Ayano,” Osano says the very second his eyes are on her, and Ayano smiles at the praise.

“Thank you, Osano. You look handsome as well,” Ayano says in return, and takes delight in seeing the pink on the prince’s cheeks. He nods in response, looking to his plate in an attempt to hide his blush. Ayano holds back the giggle that threatens to come out from seeing this action, instead taking her spot and beginning to eat as well.

Breakfast goes well, and it’s only a few minutes afterwards that a guard enters the room, proclaiming, “Prince Megamo has arrived.”

Ayano practically jumps up from her seat, barely avoiding the pain that comes with knocking one’s knee into a solid object as she does so. Osano raises an eyebrow at her near hit, and Ayano smiles sheepishly before following the guard into the throne room.

Megamo seems delightfully surprised to see her, although the only indication of this is the way his eyebrows raise ever so slightly and his lips twitch with the barest hint of a smile. Although, oddly enough, this ghost of a grin seems to falter when Osano enters the room seconds later...how strange.

Stranger still is how Osano’s grin seems to be tighter, but Ayano assumes the male just isn’t awake enough for the new company. He  _ has _ said, and proven, that he is most certainly not a morning person time and time again. So Ayano can understand his reaction to Megamo, although Megamo’s reaction to Osano isn’t quite so comprehensible. 

Odd reactions aside, Ayano steps forward to greet Megamo, happily saying, “It’s nice to see you return so soon, Megamo.”

The slight upturn of his lips returns, and Megamo nods kindly. “It is nice to be back,” Megamo says in response. “Although I didn’t know that there would be any other company when I returned.”

“I was unaware of you, too,” Osano says, tone harsher than before, and Ayano cuts in.

“You all chose to return at nearly the same time,” Ayano says calmly. “It was not my intention to catch you off guard, I simply didn’t know that you’d be upset by others visiting.”

“It’s fine, Ayano,” Osano promises immediately, just as Megamo asks, “ _ All _ ?”

“Yes,” Ayano agrees. “Prince Kizano of the Buraza Kingdom is coming in the afternoon.”

“I see,” Megamo says, voice now taking on a note of resignation. “And how long is he staying?”

“Until the wedding,” Ayano informs. “Just like the two of you.” Seeing their expressions, Ayano asks, “Will that be a problem?”

“Not at all,” the princes say immediately, and Ayano sighs in relief. 

“That’s good.” For a moment, she was afraid that the princes would be upset.

\-----

The princes are upset. Prince Kizano has only  _ just  _ arrived, and all three males are upset. Her parents have left her, sneaking off who knows where in an attempt to get away from the tension in the air. Ayano tries to remain calm as she watches the three princes glare at one another, disdain for each other rather poorly concealed.

Really, for royal heirs, they are all acting quite immaturely at this moment. It’s almost amusing, if it weren’t just awkward to have to stand in the midst of their hostility.

“I see that  _ you’re _ the prince Ayano told me all about,” Kizano regards coolly, purple eyes filled with distaste. “You don’t seem as put together as she made you out to be.”

Osano huffs, arms crossing as he retorts, “Well I don’t recall much about  _ you _ being said. Ayano only really spoke of you for a letter or two. I guess you don’t make much of an impression, if you’re so easily forgotten in favor of reports on  _ studying _ .”

“You two are acting like children,” Megamo cuts in, and Ayano sighs in relief that she won’t have to chastise anyone. “How are you fit to be future kings at this rate? I can’t even see you as good  _ husbands _ .”

Ah. Ayano should just eat her words, apparently. 

As the princes continue to bicker like five year olds, Ayano sighs and leans back in her chair, wondering if they’ll stop on their own or not. 

A part of her considers stopping the argument that goes on next to her, but a larger part has decided that they are all grown men, nearly eighteen or already at that age, and they should be able to resolve conflicts on their own.

This is why Ayano ends up listening to passive-aggressive insults for the next three hours. At one point, Raibaru arrives and brings snacks, and the two watch on without saying anything.

Maybe the princes will get themselves together by tomorrow morning, but Ayano won’t get her hopes up.


	57. Week Ten, Tuesday

Week Ten, Tuesday

Ayano  _ said _ she wouldn’t get her hopes up, and yet they are still being trampled into the dust like a horse ran them over, then backed up and did the same thing two more times. One for every prince that disappoints her by acting like complete and utter  _ children _ fighting over their favorite doll.

‘ _ Yua would be more responsible than this, _ ’ Ayano thinks to herself, watching as the three princes stare each other down in the first moment of silence that Ayano has heard since she walked into the dining hall- which is  _ suspiciously _ lacking her parents, how  _ intriguing _ .

The silence is broken by Megamo, who can’t let good things last, apparently. “It’s ridiculous to assume that we’d all enjoy doing the same things, or that we’ve all done similar things during our visits. Therefore, it is irrational for all of us to spend the next three days with Ayano.”

“So what should we do? Split the day into three sections?” Osano asks, the day still too young for him to be anything but snappish, but it’s Kizano who answers.

“Why don’t we each spend a day with her?” He suggests, and Osano pauses before scoffing.

“Fine. But I get the first day. I  _ have _ known her the longest, after all,” He points out, and the other princes actually relent.

“If we’re going in order, then I get the next day,” Kizano proclaims, and Megamo sighs.

“I will spend Thursday with her, in that case,” the silvery prince agress, and Ayano finally gets a chance to speak up.

“So, if I understand from your argument correctly,” Ayano pauses, giving the three princes the opportunity to look bashful- which they  _ should _ for fighting over her like a toy instead of simply  _ asking _ her for her opinion on the matter like reasonable young men- before continuing on with, “Osano and I will spend today together. Wednesday will be Kizano’s day with me, and on Thursday I will spend the day with Megamo. Am I right, or did I misunderstand?”

“You’re right,” Megamo assures, and Ayano claps her hands together.

“Perfect! Osano, I guess that means you’re spending the day with me! Are you ready to go?”

“Go?” Osano asks, and Ayano nods.

“We’re heading to town again, if you don’t mind,” Ayano states, and Osano smiles at her.

“That sounds wonderful, Ayano. I’d be happy to.”

“Good. Let’s get going, then,” Ayano says, and they head to the stables. Twenty minutes later, the two are riding into town. 

And Ayano leads him straight to the library, because it’s about time that one of the princes got to meet her best friend.

“He’s good at keeping secrets,” Ayano assures Osano as she ties up Panther’s rein on a post, Osano doing the same. “He’s known the entire time that I’m not just a normal citizen, and helped me come up with my nickname Aya.”

“Then I look forward to meeting him,” Osano decides, which is good because Ayano is already stepping foot into Taro’s domain. 

“Taro!” Ayano calls out, and the librarian turns to greet her.

“Aya, good mor-” he spots Osano, and his smile shifts into a confused one, “-ning? Who is this, Aya?”

“This is Osano, the first prince I told you about,” Ayano says, and Taro blinks in surprise before smiling more genuinely.

“I see! Well, it’s an honor to meet you, Prince Osano!”

“Please, just call me Osano,” Osano says, glancing around the empty library. “If  _ Aya _ here isn’t a princess, it’d do us well not to gather more attention.”

“You’re rather dressed up,” Taro notes, an eyebrow raising with amusement. “Aya, you  _ do _ realize that the regulars will ask questions if they see you like this- especially if one of them recognizes Osano here.” A pause, in which Ayano chuckles as the realization hits her, and his face drops into a deadpan expression. “You  _ did _ realize that, right?”

“Perhaps we should...go somewhere else?” Ayano suggests, and Osano laughs. 

“How long until the first regular usually arrives?” Osano asks, and Taro hums.

“I’d give it about fifteen to twenty minutes, and then someone might arrive. This place is usually abandoned by mid-afternoon during the week, so if you two want to return…”

“We’ll do that,” Osano says, and waves goodbye before pulling Ayano out of the library.

“I didn’t think that through,” Ayano mutters, and Osano laughs again.

“That’s quite alright. I enjoyed meeting your friend, at least, even if it was just for a few minutes. He’s polite.” 

“Taro is a great person,” Ayano agrees, and they continue on with their day with pleasure. 

‘Their day’ consists of dropping by the Odayaka bakery, where Ayano races in to grab some food for them to eat. Amao is glad to see her, although he seems surprised by the niceness of her outfit. After eating, the two ride through town for hours, making small conversations with random citizens, before finally sneaking back into the library. Osano really does seem to get along with Taro, which Ayano thinks is fantastic. The day ends well, in her opinion, and Ayano can only hope that her day with Kizano will go just as swimmingly.


	58. Week Ten, Wednesday

Week Ten, Wednesday

All in all, Ayano supposes that her day with Kizano  _ does _ go just as well as Osano’s did. It has its ups and its minor downs, with a little bit of unnecessary glowering between guys, but is still, overall, enjoyable despite its flaws. 

It starts off wonderfully, at the very least! Phenomenally, in fact. When Ayano heads down to breakfast, there’s no fighting, no arguing, and no princes acting like little children- mainly because Kizano is the only prince in the dining hall, but Ayano will take what she can get right now. 

So breakfast goes well, which is  _ wonderful _ . Ayano enjoys herself as she eats alongside the violet prince, the two making conversation easily as they do so. After their meal, they take a moment to discuss what they should do for the day, and decide in the end to just head to Ai. Ayano, to be safe, wears a gown that is only  _ slightly _ fancier than she normally wears as Aya, but not too simple that Kizano asks questions. And just like that, they’re off, out of the castle and into the hustle and bustle of the town.

Normally, when Ayano goes out with a prince to Ai, she goes on horseback. But today she and Kizano walk side by side, no rush to their gaits. It’s pleasant and simple...and it’s easy to get separated, which is why Ayano ends up losing track of the prince in the middle of the market.

On the bright side, however, she does run into Oko, who seems surprised yet delighted to see her. 

“Aya,” Oko starts, a hand reaching out to steady her- which is nice, because Ayano had stumbled into view after being pushed aside by a passerby. “Are you alright?”

“I am,” Ayano assures. “Thank you, Oko.”

“It was my pleasure,” Oko responds. “What are you doing out and about today?”

“I’m showing my...friend around,” Ayano says. “He’s visiting again, and it’s always nice to show off Ai when I can.”

“Your friend?” Oko asks. “Where is he, then?”

This is when Ayano realizes that the prince is no longer beside her, and she flushes. “I suppose that he and I were separated by the crowd,” Ayano admits. “So he must be-”

“I am right here,” Kizano cuts in, weaving his way through. “Ayano, darling, I nearly lost you.”

And oh, Ayano does not like the raised eyebrow that she receives, when Oko hears her full name. She does not like it one bit.

So she puts on a cheerful smile, and says, “It was nice to see you, Oko, but I have to show my friend around before it’s too late!”

She pulls Kizano away without waiting for a goodbye, missing the triumphant look that Kizano sends to the mage.

She ends up bumping into yet  _ another _ familiar male only three minutes later, but at least this one already knows her secret.

“Aya,” Osorō greets, holding her by the shoulders as she nearly trips on him. “Are you  _ falling _ for me or something?”

“Or something,” Ayano replies cheekily, missing the glare that Kizano begins to shoot at the farmer.

“I see,” Osorō replies. “Well, I suppose that means I have to up my charm, now don’t I?”

Ayano giggles, but then she catches Kizano’s glare and has to refrain from facepalming. 

She can’t refrain any longer when she looks back at Osorō, only to see that he is also glaring back at the prince.

So yes. Her day  _ started _ wonderfully, but in the end Kizano ended up in a glaring match with yet another male.

Ayano wonders if Megamo will be any better, or if she should just bury her hopes before she even raises them.

(Another part of her is flustered by their actions, but she knows better than to  _ encourage _ such behavior. They’re princes, after all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter and the next are so short, I'm doing a double update today!! <333


	59. Week Ten, Thursday

Week Ten, Thursday

Well, at the very least, Ayano is glad that she didn’t raise her hopes up. Because honestly, this is ridiculous. Flattering, somewhat amusing, but still... _ ridiculous _ . 

Megamo starts off as well as Kizano. He’s polite, sensible, sweet. Without the other princes around, his focus is only on Ayano, and not on glaring at other males like that will make them back away. 

Wanting to avoid a similar situation to yesterday, Ayano suggests that they just enjoy themselves inside of the grounds and walls of the palace. Megamo agrees easily, and Ayano sighs in relief. This is the moment that she lets her hopes rise up.

She forgot about Aso and Hanakō, and of course this means that they run into both males.

Aso is the first one. Having by now spent the first half of the day without issue, Ayano feels no hesitation in returning his greeting, happy to see the knight who she considers a good friend. And besides, Aso and Megamo have already met, so there shouldn’t be any issues.

It’s only when Aso sweeps her up into a hug that Ayano remembers how hostile Megamo had been during their initial meeting. The cold look that has replaced his soft smile is enough to tell Ayano that his feelings about the blond haven’t changed one bit. Still, Ayano endures a twenty minute conversation with the three of them, doing her best to ignore how the two males seem to grate on one another- and isn’t  _ that _ odd, to see Aso becoming anything but sweet and cheerful. She doesn’t see  _ why _ , however, considering that Aso hasn’t declared his love for her or anything…

Although, Ayano wouldn’t complain if he  _ did _ .

Ayano blushes at the idea, and promptly cuts the conversation short. She leads Megamo off to another section of the palace- which is how they end up running into Hanakō. The young veterinarian had been speaking with Mujo, discussing the differences between human illnesses and their animal counterparts, and was making his way back to the stables when he saw Ayano. 

This leads to another conversation, with Megamo once again becoming cold and withdrawn, but at the very least Hanakō seems to return none of the hostility- perhaps because he doesn’t even realize Megamo is  _ being _ standoffish, but Ayano will take any blessing she can get.

By the end of the day, Ayano wonders who thought it would be a good idea to bring the three princes to Akademi during the same time period. She wonders how she ended up with so many men in love with her.

And as she falls asleep, she wonders who she will choose as her spouse tomorrow.

And luckily, her heart has made up its mind at long last, because Ayano has fallen in love.

(It’s a shame that this decision came so mundanely. She always expected fireworks and stunning declarations, not jealous boys and stilted conversations. Still, she finds herself happy.)


	60. Week Ten, Friday

Week Ten, Friday

Ayano wakes up earlier than usual, heart filled with anticipation, apprehension, and a fair bit of anxiety to spice things up a touch. She takes a deep breath as she gets out of bed, letting it out and pretending that her nerves go with it.

Today is the day. 

Raibaru knocks on her door a few minutes later, and greets her with a silent, soft, and somewhat sad smile. They move through the routine seamlessly, and Ayano puts on one of her nicest dresses- a rich blue one with black ribbons- before Raibaru moves to do her hair.

Twenty minutes of silence later, and Raibaru breaks it with a question. 

“Your parents have asked that you head to the throne room right after breakfast. They said that they’ve gathered all of your suitors.”

“All of them?” Ayano asks, surprised, and Raibaru nods before listing off their names. And she’s right, her parents have somehow located all of the people Ayano has grown close to in the past ten weeks.

“How did she even know?” Ayano asks, and Raibaru just shrugs.

“The queen has always been a mystery to me, Ayano,” Raibaru admits, and it’s enough to bring a laugh out of the princess, despite her nerves and fears of rejection. It’s enough, just enough, for Ayano to get through breakfast without panicking. 

Yet all too soon, and at the same time after far too long of a wait, Ayano finds herself seated in her throne, her parents beside her as her ten potential loves wander in. They eye each other curiously, unsure of what is happening.

Ayano is terrified.

Ayano is elated.

Ayano feels so much more than she ever has before, and she knows that whatever answer she will get will make this either the best or worst day of her life.

“So,” her father starts, and all attention is drawn to him, every person in the room waiting for his words, “have you made your choice?”

“Have you broken the curse?” Her mother asks softly, and Ayano smiles.

“I have.”

“Then please, tell us who it is.” 

Eyes shining,  _ shining _ with life and warmth and joy, Ayano pictures them in her head. “It’s-”

\-----

One.

“Osano,” Ayano says, and the prince’s head shoots up, eyes wide with surprise and unhidden joy.

“Me?” He asks, stepping closer. 

“Yes, you,” Ayano reassures him, standing up. “If you’ll have me.”

He smiles, eyes crinkling with happiness as he reaches her. Their hands intertwine, soft, reassuring,  _ there _ . 

“Ayano,” Osano breathes out, and the single word is filled with so much adoration, Ayano feels weak, “I’d ask for nothing more.” 

The world disappears around them, her parents escorting the others out of the room, leaving Osano and Ayano by themselves. Ayano will have to thank them later on, but for now her mind is only on her prince.

_ Her _ prince. The thought makes her giddy.

It must show on her face, because Osano’s smile grows. “What are you thinking of?” He asks softly, and Ayano giggles.

“I’m thinking of how you’re mine,” she admits, “just as I am yours.”

His face darkens, and Ayano decides that the fluster is a good look on the man. 

“If I may ask,” Osano starts hesitantly, “what made you choose me?”

Ayano smiles, the words coming out easily. “Everything changed once I met you. I used to be content by myself, but you came and you left, and you left me feeling restless without company. Your letters made me feel things I’d never felt before, and my heart raced when you returned at long last. I’ve never been one to long for something, but you changed that. You changed me. Nobody has ever changed me quite like you did, and nobody else could.” Gaining a blush of her own, Ayano adds, “I’ve never felt so much for a person as I have for you. I...I’ve fallen in love with you, just like you wanted.”

“I’ll make sure to keep it that way,” Osano promises, lifting one of their joined hands to kiss the back of hers. “I’ll prove myself to you every single day, so that I may hold your heart forever.”

“I have no doubt that you will,” Ayano declares, and then she moves in for a kiss of her own- except this one won’t be a mere kiss to the hand.

\-----

Two.

“Amao,” Ayano says, and the baker covers his mouth with his hands.

“Aya,” the word slips out of his mouth, and she can see his smile despite how he tries to hide it. 

“You said that your heart would always be open to me,” Ayano starts, standing up and stepping closer to the man. “Did you mean that?”

“With all of my soul, my sweetest,” Amao promises, and he’s staring at her like she’s the world, like she’s  _ his _ world.

Maybe she is.

But maybe he’s her world, too. 

Ayano takes another step closer, then realizes that her love is still, well, still. He seems...nervous. 

“Would you mind if Amao and I have a moment alone?” Ayano asks politely, looking to all of the others. Her parents nod, quickly gesturing for the others to leave, exiting the room with them. Only when the door is shut does she look back to Amao. “What’s the matter, Amao?”

“I- I don’t know what you mean,” Amao says, but his eyes are foggy and his words are false.

“You’re hesitating,” Ayano points out, trying to hide how it hurts her and knowing that she’s failing miserably. “Are...are you upset? That I lied to you for so long?”

“ _ No _ ,” Amao promises, and then he’s right in front of her, hands on her shoulders. “Aya- Ayano, I’m not upset about that. A little surprised, yes, of course. I...I never knew I had fallen for the princess, after all.”

“I’m not just ‘the princess’, though,” Ayano reminds him, voice gentle. “I’m still the girl you met in the bakery.”

“I know. I know you’re so much more than your title. I know you’re the Aya I fell for,” Amao states earnestly. “I’m just… I’m surprised you chose me. You...you had  _ princes _ to choose from. They’re all royal and have years of experience to help you with. I...I just know how to bake.”

“That’s perfect,” Ayano says lightly. “I can’t bake to save my life.”

The comment gets a laugh out of the brunet. “Aya.”

“Amao. I’m not choosing a husband based on his job experience, or how well he can handle a diplomatic meeting. I’m not focused on riches or allies or how well they can hold their own in a royal ball. I’m choosing for love.” Taking his hand gently, Ayano says, “And I love  _ you _ .”

“You do?” He asks, and Ayano nods.

“I do. I promise. You make me feel warm and relaxed just by smiling. At first, I thought it was just a feeling that came from the atmosphere of your bakery, but it was you. You make me feel at home.”

Amao wraps her in a hug, and she can feel how he smiles into her hair. “I’ll be the best I can be for you, Aya. I’ll be there for you for the rest of our lives, and I’ll make sure you always feel at home.”

“Thank you,” Ayano breathes out, and then they let silence wash over them as they embrace, a princess and a baker bonded together through love.

\-----

Three.

“Kizano.”

The violet prince gasps, eyes widening with surprise. Then he beams and makes his way to where she stands before him. A hand reaches up to cup her face, and Ayano leans into his hold. 

“I’m so glad you chose me,” Kizano breathes out, thumb brushing gently against her cheek, and Ayano feels herself blush. He looks away for a moment, eyes sweeping as he looks at the others. “As much as I’d normally love having an audience, I don’t think now is a good time for that. Would you all please give us some time alone?”

The room is empty in seconds, everyone else exiting, leaving Kizano and Ayano by themselves.

“I’m happy that you still want me,” Ayano admits. “I’ve made you wait for quite a while, I was worried you might change your mind.”

“I’d never,” Kizano says earnestly, and Ayano believes him. “I promised you that my heart was yours and yours alone, and I intend to keep that promise, my dear. But, if you don’t mind my curiosity...what made you choose me?”

“Your passion,” Ayano decides instantly. “Before I met you, my life never held so much light. You shine wherever you go, and I’ve never felt so alive than when I was by your side. It may be selfish, but I...I couldn’t bear the idea of losing you.”

“Be selfish all you want, my dear Ayano,” Kizano says sweetly. “You won’t ever lose me, I can promise you that as well.”

And Ayano knows that his promise isn’t empty.

\-----

Four.

“Oko.”

The mage looks up, purple eyes meeting hers. He doesn’t speak, simply pointing at himself as if unsure. Ayano nods, and a shaky smile grows on his face.

“I...I’m honored,” Oko says, his voice a whisper and yet it echoes throughout the room. He’s by her side in an instant, and Ayano stands without even thinking, her body moving on its own. Their hands meet, and Ayano feels her face heat up as she realizes that his eyes never leave her face.

“May...may we have a moment alone?” Oko asks, and he barely tears his eyes away from Ayano long enough to ask before his sight is back on her.

“Of course,” her father agrees, and the only sign of their departure is the fading footsteps and the sound of a door closing. 

“You truly chose me,” Oko whispers, as if to himself. “Why is that, Ayano?”

“That’s simple,” Ayano says, letting out a small laugh. “You’ve had my attention since we first met. You captivated me. You were selfless enough to throw yourself into danger to save a random maiden. You intrigued me with your stories and your wonders, and I felt myself being pulled to you with every passing visit. You make me smile, you make me feel safe, and, well, I suppose I could say you make life feel magical.” She giggles again, then leans against him, their hands separating to wrap around one another in a gentle embrace. “It’s almost like you cast a spell on me to break the curse, because I’ve never felt love, and I’ve never felt as strongly as you make me feel.” 

“I promise, Aya, that I’ve never put a spell upon you,” Oko says softly in her ear, “but if that’s how you feel, I must admit that I once assumed  _ you _ were the one to cast one on me.”

“Really?” Ayano asks, disbelieving, but Oko nods, his long locks brushing against her neck.

“I had no better way to describe the way that my heart pulled for you. But then I realized the truth.” He leans back, allowing Ayano to see the way his eyes shine. “When my heart was leading me here, it wasn’t simply for the kingdom. No, my heart was calling for  _ you _ .”

Ayano knows that her heart was calling back, and so she smiles and pulls him closer for a kiss.

\-----

Five.

“Aso.”

The knight jolts, nearly jumping in his spot as his eyes widen. And then he beams, eyes crinkling as his joy shines freely on his face. In the blink of an eye, he’s by her side, energy tangible in the air as he takes her hand with his own. 

“Thank you, my queen,” Aso says lowly, the quietest Ayano has ever heard the blond speak, and then he lifts up her hand and presses a kiss to it. “I’ll do all that I can so that you never regret this decision.”

Ayano knows that he’s sincere in his declaration, and her heart speeds up. Faintly, she realizes that there are tears in her eyes. 

Her mother does, too, and says, “Alright, why don’t we give you two a moment alone. Come along, everyone.” Ryoba urges the others out, and shuts the door behind her, leaving Ayano and Aso alone.

Ayano takes in Aso’s features, revelling in the openness of his expression. He’s always been easy to read, so happy and full of life with every movement. It’s like passion and determination course through his veins instead of blood, the result being the male before her that will do anything when he has a cause.

“Aso, I-”

“Ayano-” 

They pause, then laugh at their synchronized speaking. Aso beams down at her, and says, “You can go first, my princess.”

“No, no, my question is foolish. What were you about to say?” Ayano says, because her question can wait a moment, truly.

“Ah.” A hand reaches up to run through his hair, a blush forming on the knight’s face. “I was going to ask...what made you choose me, Ayano?” 

“Your excitement,” Ayano says immediately. “Your eagerness to live, and to live fully. You look forward to every single day with a smile on your face and energy in your movements, and it’s infectious. You make me feel lighter on my toes, and your joy and endless determination made me fall for you.”

His face is even pinker now, and more noticeable than ever before on his tan skin. “I’m glad that you fell for me, in that case,” Aso murmurs, and then asks, “Now, what did you have to say?”

“I wanted to ask what your cause is,” Ayano admits. 

“My cause?”

“Yes. What...what drives you? What’s your motivation, that led to you becoming a knight?” Her own face flushing, Ayano adds on, “You always snuck around answering that question.”

“Well of course I did,” Aso starts. “Because my cause is  _ you _ , Ayano. It’s always been you, and it always will be.”

“Then my cause will be you,” Ayano returns, and then the princess bestows a kiss upon her knight at long last.

\-----

Six.

“Osorō.”

The farmer blinks at her slowly, then a small smile forms on his face. His eyes seem to soften, even from so far away. 

“Hell yeah,” Osorō mutters, and Ayano laughs. The laughter seems to snap him out of his thoughts, and he blushes, smile growing ever so slightly.

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Osorō asks, and this time the queen laughs with Ayano. 

“That you did,” Ryoba says. “Should we give you a moment alone, so you can voice your other thoughts as well?”

“That would be nice, thank you,” Osorō says, already walking up to be beside Ayano, and the room is empty in less than a minute, leaving Ayano and Osorō to themselves.

“So,” Ayano says, amusement seeping through her, “I take it that you’re happy with my choice?”

Osorō chuckles. “You could say that. I thought I was hearing things, for a moment.” Shrugging, he admits, “I didn’t think you would pick me.”

“Why not?” Ayano asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ve already done more than I could ever hope for,” Osorō says. “From the moment that I first saw you, you’ve been an angel. How could I hope to earn your love?”

“Easily,” Ayano responds. “You earned it by being yourself. Your kind, generous, protective self. You earned it by caring for those kids like they were your own, by offering favors for things that didn’t affect you, by pushing yourself for the sake of others. And I know that you will continue to be this way, and that only makes me love you more.”

Osorō doesn’t have a response, but he doesn’t have to. Instead he smiles and presses his lips against hers, and everything feels right. 

\-----

Seven.

“Hanakō.”

The veterinarian’s head shoots up, eyes widening as he processes the words. Ayano watches as the slightly younger male’s face heats up, turning a soft shade of pink.

“Me?” Hanakō asks, voice squeaking out. “Really?”

“Really,” Ayano promises, and his face somehow lights up even more. 

“I do!” Hanakō practically shouts, and then freezes. “Er, yes? I accept? I-”

“I think that she understands,” Ayano’s mother says gently, and Hanakō snaps his mouth shut before nodding frantically. 

A few hours later, when the room is cleared out and Hanakō is able to look at Ayano without squeaking and blushing, he asks her why she chose him. Ayano tells him that she fell for his sweetness, and Hanakō nearly passes out.

Ayano looks forward to making the boy blush even more in the future.

\-----

Eight.

“Megamo.”

The prince does not outwardly startle at the decision, but when he turns his head to meet her gaze, his eyes shine with a brightness she hasn’t seen before. 

His eyes look pretty, Ayano decides, when they’re lit up with so much raw emotion. She’s only seen a similar expression on his face a few times, so far.

She wonders how many more times she will see that look. She wonders how many times the intensity will be paired with a smile to match.

She wonders how many times  _ she _ will be the cause that coaxes such wonder out of him.

Megamo walks up to the throne, standing just before the raised platform that seats Ayano and her parents, then bows. When he straightens back up, he says, “I accept your decision, and hope that I will manage to live up to your expectations in our future.”

The words seem almost uncaring, but they’re said with a reverence that makes Ayano feel breathless. Slowly, Ayano holds out a hand and takes Megamo’s with it.

“And I hope to do the same for you,” Ayano whispers, and her heart nearly bursts with love when the prince-  _ her _ prince- smiles all the way to his eyes.

\-----

Nine.

“Taro.”

The librarian blinks in surprise, looking around at the others before looking back to Ayano. “Aya?” 

“Taro, I...I choose you,” Ayano repeats, and he blinks again. “If...if you’ll have me, of course.”

Taro seems lost, eyes dazed even as they shine brightly. Voice soft, he asks, “Aya, can...can we step outside for a moment?”

The words make her heart clench, but she agrees, the two walking out of the room and strolling down a random hallway.

“I take it that you don’t return my feelings?” Ayano asks softly when the silence stretches on for multiple minutes, eyes not meeting his. “I’m sorry. I should have told you in private. I’ve made quite a spectacle of this all, haven’t I?”

“Aya,” Taro starts, a hand gently taking hers. “I’m not upset. I’m...I’m surprised, definitely. I thought I was just here as emotional support. I…” he laughs, and Ayano can hear the tears he holds back. She doesn’t know if they’re happy tears or frustrated ones. “I know we always said I’d marry you if you found no one else. I...I need to know that you aren’t just doing this because there’s no better option.”

“Taro,” Ayano stills, forcing Taro to stop with her. “There is no better option, but that’s not because the others are  _ bad _ . Taro, I...I’ve fallen in love with you.”

“You have?” Taro asks, as if he’s too afraid to believe.

“I have. I never really noticed, but I guess being around you for so long...it’s changed me. I...I’ve grown so fond of you, Taro, and at first I thought it was just a sort of friendly admiration. But friends don’t dream of growing old together, of having a family with one another, of spending the nights wrapped in each others’ arms. You slipped into my heart and I had no way of realizing it until it just  _ clicked _ one day.” Ayano smiles at Taro. “I’m not doing this as a way out of a bad marriage, or a loveless one. I’m asking you to be my husband because I want you by my side, to have and to hold.”

Taro smiles back, tears falling from his eyes. “I accept,” he says softly, hand clutching her own tightly. “I...I’ve loved you for so long, Aya. I never could get the words out, though. I didn’t want to force any feeling of obligation on you, or trick you into feeling something false. I just wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn’t with me.”

“I’ll only be happy if it’s with you,” Ayano says, and Taro laughs.

“Then I suppose it only makes sense that I marry you,” he declares, and then he leans in to brush his lips against hers. 

When they part at last, Ayano muses, “I guess the Basu sisters were right all along. Perhaps we should invite them to the wedding?”

Taro chuckles. “Absolutely. I can’t wait for them to find out that they’ve been trying to get the queen together with a librarian this whole time.”

The image is an amusing one, and Ayano joins in on his laughter.

Their love will be a gentle one, Ayano knows, and she looks forward to it all the more. 

\-----

Ten.

“ _ Raibaru _ .”

Ayano’s choice shocks everyone, including the girl whose name she says.

“Your majesty?” So thrown by the statement, the orange-haired girl reverts back to the formalities that Ayano had forgone weeks ago. 

“I choose Raibaru Fumetsu,” Ayano says, voice strong. “I have been asked for my choice, and that is my decision...if she will have me.”

All eyes turn to Raibaru, but Raibaru only has eyes for Ayano. Her mouth opens, then closes, then opens again, and yet words do not come out. 

“Why don’t we give them a moment alone?” Ayano’s mother suggests, and then the room is empty sans two. 

“Raibaru,” Ayano says, standing up and stepping closer. “Are you alright?”

A choked laugh comes out of the petite girl’s mouth. “I...yeah, yeah I’m alright. Just a little surprised, your highness.”

“You can call me Ayano,” Ayano says, taking another step. “You know that. You’ve  _ known _ that.”

“Right, right. Sorry, Ayano.” She’s not quite so shaky now, a small smile on her face. “I guess your decision caught me off guard.”

“You do tend to react oddly when caught off guard,” Ayano agrees, recalling Raibaru’s first time meeting Oko. “I suppose I should have eased into my decision.”

“You really should have,” Raibaru says, and for a moment the words hurt but then Raibaru is giggling and stepping closer as well. “But I suppose I can forgive you for your mistake.”

Ayano feels breathless as a smirk grows on Raibaru’s lips, her dear friend removing the rest of the distance between them until they’re a foot apart. “Is that so?”

“It is.” Leaning closer, Raibaru says, “And, for the record, I do choose you, my Ayano.”

Any response that Ayano may have prepared is tossed to the wind as Raibaru closes the final gap, pressing their lips together.

Everything feels right, and Ayano smiles into the kiss.

And the story is nearly complete…


	61. Week Eleven, Monday

Week Eleven, Monday

The day feels like a dream, and a perfect one at that. The sky is blue, with fluffy white clouds dotting it marvelously. A light breeze runs through the air, enough to feel refreshing without ruining anyone’s hair. All of Ayano’s closest friends are gathered, along with many of her future allies, and they’re all here for  _ her _ .

Today is Ayano’s day. Today is the day that she has been waiting for.

Today, donned in a flowing white gown, with flowers weaved into her long black hair, Ayano walks down the aisle and stops in front of the love of her life, the person with whom she will spend the rest of her days with.

Their eyes shine with warmth as they meet hers, and Ayano feels love coursing through her veins. It’s magical, it’s wonderful, it’s more than the stories ever proclaimed in the best sort of ways.

The day feels like a dream as vows are recited, as the wedding turns into a coronation, as a gentle kiss leads to a crown being placed upon her head. The day feels like a dream as Ayano walks side by side with her partner for life, heading to the garden, to a patch of earth that is dedicated to Ayano and only Ayano. The day feels like a dream as Ayano plants a single daffodil, a sign of new beginnings and eternal life. The day feels like a dream as Ayano plants her legacy, her part of the story that passes down the generations endlessly. 

The day feels like a dream, a long awaited one that took more than ten weeks to finally arrive, but rather eighteen years. The day feels like a dream that was well worth the wait. The day feels like a dream that Ayano never wants to end.

The day feels like a dream, one that Ayano will live for the rest of her life.

And everything that led up to this dream will be held dear to her heart, because it is Ayano’s and only Ayano’s.

And she’ll live happily ever after, the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, the story concludes! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story, and that I may one day return to write more for this fandom. <333 Until then, au revoir~


End file.
